Éloge de la surprise
by Swann Slytton
Summary: Régina Mills et Emma Swan on fait leur vie chacune de leur côté. Mais quand le hasard, ou le destin, s'en mêle les surprises sont à prévoir au programme. Les deux jeunes femmes devrons marché sur le fil tendu de l'instabilité pour faire face à ce clin d'œil du destin. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Alors voilà, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée d'histoire, quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse de la publier on m'a gentiment demandé ( ou ordonnée, je délibère encore ^^ ) de le faire. Bienvenu sur cette nouvelle fiction :)**

 **Disclaimer : _Once upon a time_ ne m'appartient pas, seul l'histoire est puisé de mon imagination, mais vous connaissez les bails ! **

**trêve de bavardages bonne lecture !**

 **Swann S.**

* * *

C'était un matin somme toute assez banal. Emma Swan s'était levée, habillée, partie dans le plus grand des calmes, suivant une routine bien huilé. Enfourchant sa moto elle slaloma dans les rues agréables de Boston. Se garant enfin devant immeuble imposant et ce non sans être passé au préalable à la boulangerie. C'est donc accompagné d'une boite de viennoiserie qu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur où elle était attendu par son collègue, Jefferson Airplane ce dernier arborait un grand sourire, ravi de voir les pains tout chaud sortie du four de la boulangerie. Sans gêne il piocha dans le paquet.

\- Prête pour aujourd'hui ? L'avenir de la société repose sur toi... dit-il un brin malicieux.

\- Toi et l'art de rassurer les gens, soupira Emma sans se démonter pour autant.

\- Miss Swan, venez je vous prie. Retenti une voix au travers tout l'étage.

Emma posa ses affaires à son bureau, souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur. Frappe.

\- Entrez Miss Swan.

\- Monsieur, salua-t-elle poliment en prenant place sur le siège face à l'homme. Ce dernier posa son regard déterminer sur la jeune femme, croisant ses mains.

\- Je compte sur vous, la personne que vous allez interroger auras un rôle des plus important dans le système scientifique de notre entreprise, une erreur sur elle et je vous vire. Mais je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire n'est-ce pas ?

Emma hocha la tête. Dans ce type de situation et avec cet exemple d'homme le mieux était de se taire. Elle se releva et quitta le bureau, une boule au ventre qu'elle se dépêcha d'écarter. Doucement elle s'avança vers une porte de verre. Jefferson l'attendant devant, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. C'était de ces salle d'interrogatoire où l'on pouvait voir sur le mur un miroir sans tain.

\- Graham t'attend pour commencer le travail, informa Jefferson.

La blonde le remercia du regard, pris le dossier des mains du brun et alla pour entrer, mais la main de son ami la stoppa en se posant sur son avant-bras.

\- Sache que je serai là si tu veux discuter après cet entretien... dit-il, sachant parfaitement qu'une fois que son amie auras compris pourquoi il lui dit ça, jamais elle ne viendra discuter avec lui, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison. Emma fronça les sourcils et entra.

Devant elle se trouvait Graham, son collègue, debout, prêt à commencer. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, bien trop imbus de lui-même pour lui plaire. De dos il y avait une jeune femme brune. Quand les deux femmes se firent face il y eu un instant de flottement.

Mais Emma se repris vite, professionnelle. Elle s'assit face à la brune, visage fermé. Aucune émotion. Elle prit alors la parole d'une voix calme et froide.

\- Bonjour, Emma Swan, je suis comportementaliste pour la société, si je me retrouve face à vous aujourd'hui c'est pour vous étudier dans le cadre de cet entretien pour vois si vous êtes apte pour le poste. Graham est là pour me seconder, votre poste étant des plus important nous devons être prudent. Vous avez compris ?

La brune hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, décliné votre identité.

\- Régina Mills.

\- Age

\- 30 ans

\- Parent

\- Cora et Henry Mills

\- Situation familiale

\- Célibataire.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent les unes à la suite de l'autre, tel un match de tennis les réponses fusaient au tac au tac. Emma testé les réactions de la femme devant elle, les réponses, les tics, tout était passer au peigne fin. Soudain elle s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers son collègue.

\- Graham, si tu pourrais faire cette partie-là s'il te plaît ? Questionna Emma en se levant. L'homme lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Discute pas

Et Graham ne discuta pas, il s'assit devant la brune et l'observa. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Régina ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde ne voulait pas continuer. Et alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer elle sentie des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. De stupeur elle se figea mais bien rapidement elle repoussa l'homme du plus fort qu'elle put. Ce dernier bascula de sa chaise et se releva en se massant le bas du dos. A peine debout il dû faire face au regard noir de colère d'Emma.

\- Viens avec moi, gronda cette dernière, restez là mademoiselle.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la salle Emma fit volte-face et toisa Graham.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il ta pris ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et basse, traduisant sa colère grandissante. Jefferson, connaissant son amie, s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Mais d'un coup rapide elle se soustrait au contact.

\- J'écoute Graham ! Repris-t-elle un peu plus fort.

\- Le but de ce passage c'est de créé la surprise pour voir la réaction des gens, j'ai donc déclenché sa surprise, répondit l'homme avec arrogance.

\- Oui, déclenché la surprise... mais le règlement impose une gifle pour ça et non ton élucubration malsaine, perverse et tout à fait déplacer ! gronda Emma en poussa son collègue en dehors de la salle. Ce dernier se débattis, refusant de céder à l'autre de sa hiérarchie mais Emma fut aidé par Jefferson sonnant ainsi le retrait de Graham, qui partit tête basse.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le grand brun.

\- Apporte-moi une caméra s'il te plaît, nous allons reprendre.

Jefferson n'eut d'autre choix qu'obéir et il sortit à son tour tandis qu'Emma repris place devant la brune.

\- Bien suite à cet incident mon collègue à quitter l'entretien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient je vais devoir enregistrer la suite de notre discussion, cela-vous dérange-t-il ?

\- Non

\- Très bien, merci Jefferson, fit Emma alors que l'homme installer le matériel. Il hocha la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

La suite et fin de l'examen se passa sans d'autre incident. Mais il demeurer entre les deux femmes une tension palpable, chacune d'elles essaya de l'ignorer, gardant une posture professionnelle. Leur visage fermé mais dans leur pupille respective trônait une lueur de réminiscence. Une fois l'entretien terminé Emma se leva, suivit par Régina.

\- Je vais de ce pas faire mon rapport au directeur. Dit Emma en sortant de la salle, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête en salutation, éveillant une lueur mélancolique dans les yeux brun de la femme face à elle.

C'est en silence que la blonde traversa le spacieux étage de la tour. Perdue dans ses pensées, le cœur serré. Elle secoua la tête, essayant désespérément de se reprendre mais cela semblait impossible. Et se plonger dans le dossier et le rapport d'entretien de son rendez-vous ne l'aider sûrement pas à oublier. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte c'est de commencer un nouvel entretien avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son vœu se réalisa car elle passa toute la journée à enchaîner les rendez-vous.

* * *

Il était 17h quand son chef l'appela dans son bureau. Elle se leva prestement et le rejoignit.

\- J'ai lu tous vos rapports. Régina Mills semble être les meilleurs candidats au poste, sérieuse, un dossier en béton armé, elle a les capacités parfaites pour seconder .

\- Oui, elle en a le mental aussi.

\- J'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose cependant nous devons évoquer quelque chose en rapport à l'incident de ce matin avec .

Emma se mordit la joue et s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- Que s'est-il passer Miss Swan ? Demanda Gold, le directeur, d'une voix bienveillante.

\- Vous connaissez nos pratique monsieur, à embrasser Miss Mills pour crée la surprise, or nous savons que dans le règlement ceci est interdit. J'ai donc renvoyé de l'interrogatoire.

\- Est-ce la seule fois où il fait ceci ?

\- Quand il me seconde normalement je m'occupe de l'entretien, il ne fait qu'observer avec moi, mais j'avais déjà remarqué ses regards insistants parfois.

\- Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas occupé entièrement de la procédure ?

\- Je... c'est compliqué monsieur, et normalement je devrais pouvoir me reposer en entière confiance sur mon collègue, aujourd'hui m'a démontré que ce n'était pas le cas. Répondit froidement Emma en essayant de cacher sa gêne. Gold hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, je verrai ce qu'il adviendra de . Je dois vous demander quelque chose.

\- Oui

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le poste auquel je voudrai affecter Miss Mills est très important et relève du secteur de haute sécurité, il me faut donc être sûr que cette femme est infaillible et qu'elle ne nous trahira pas, qu'elle vient ici seulement dans un but d'intérêt scientifique.

\- Bien entendu, et suite à l'entretien c'est sans hésitation que je vous donne mon aval.

\- J'aimeriez qu'elle vienne habiter chez vous pendant un mois minimum

\- Pardon ? Mais il me suffit d'une semaine ! S'exclama Emma surprise et en colère.

\- Oui mais ce poste est important Miss Swan, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, vous suivrez donc Miss Mills durant un mois, et elle habitera chez vous pendant ce temps-là, vous êtes la meilleure comportementaliste, j'ai besoin de votre jugement.

\- Écoutez... souffla Emma, défaite. J'ai connu Miss Mills, mon jugement sera donc forcément faussé...

\- Je suis sûr que non, et c'est un ordre Miss Swan, vous pouvez disposé.

Gold avait parlé et sa parole devait être respecté.

\- Bien monsieur le directeur.

\- Merci, répondit l'homme souriant de nouveau, la colère passer.

* * *

Jefferson avait terminé son service, comme à son habitude il était monté rejoindre Emma. En voyant le bureau de ce dernier vide et les stores du bureau de Gold fermé il put aisément deviner où été la blonde. Il s'assit donc nonchalamment sur le bureau, prenant son mal en patience. Et alors qu'il attendait il vit Régina se planté à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Régina, sourit-il malicieux à souhait.

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'observant attentivement. Semblable à lui-même le brun arborait une chemise noire ornée de symbole appartenant vraisemblablement à l'époque victorienne, bien sûr il avait le boléro qui allait qui allait avec. Autour de son cou un foulard noir avait trouvé sa place, ses cheveux étaient coupés court, légèrement négligé. Une barbe de trois jour apparaissait sur son visage. La touche finale à cette allure d'apparence extravagante était le haut de forme poser à côté de lui sur le bureau. D'aussi longtemps que cet homme eu la majorité, jamais cet haut de forme ne quitter, lui offrant divers non, tel que professeur Layton ou encore le chapelier fou. Ce dernier surnom lui ayant beaucoup plus il avait décidé d'en jouer, tant et si bien que son magnifique chapeau se retrouva orné d'un foulard rouge entourer autour de la base du chapeau, léger clin d'œil au chapelier de notre ami Lewis Caroll.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Jefferson.

\- Bien, et toi ? Répondit Régina par politesse.

L'homme allait répondre mais tous deux se retournèrent quand ils entendirent la porte du bureau de directeur, Emma venait de sortir.

\- Alors ? Demanda le brun.

\- Bravo Miss Mills vous avez le poste, cependant il vous reste une dernière épreuve à passer. Soupira Emma

\- Qui est ? Demanda Régina inquiète

\- Vous allez devoir venir vivre chez moi pendant un mois, c'est la procédure, mon chef ne veux pas prendre de risque avec vous.

Il y eu un silence, les deux femmes se toisant. Colère et peur se mêlant dans leurs yeux.

\- Impossible...

\- Voulez-vous ce poste Miss Mills ? Demanda la blonde en s'approcha de la jeune femme, tant et si bien qu'elles furent plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Leur respiration se mêlant. Leur cœur battait la chamade, perdu.

\- Oui, répondit Régina le plus abruptement qu'elle pouvait.

\- Très bien, alors vous allez devoir accepter de vivre avec moi, point final. Je vous attends en bas.

Sur ces dernier mot la blonde partie sans se retourner. Récupérant ses affaires sur son bureau, les gestes et le pas déterminé.

\- Ne lui en veux pas Régina, sourit Jefferson en se tournant vers la brune. C'est sa manière de se barricadé tu le sais bien, allez viens, allons la rejoindre.

\- Oh oui je le sais... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tandis que son compagnon de route avancer déjà vers la sortie, sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que ce mois-ci sera des plus croustillant pour lui. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à prendre l'apéro et regarder, comptant les points.

 _( TBC...)_

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, si le cœur vous en dit bien entendu :) n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous désirez une suite, ou même pour donner un avis !**

 **bonne soirée à tous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, je suis navrée d'avoir tardé à publier la suite, mais me voilà ! en espérant que cela continu à vous plaire...**

 **bonne lecture**

 **Swann S.**

* * *

La douce brise hivernale caressa la peau halée de Régina. Elle referma son manteau espérant casser le froid qui entré sous ses vêtements. Regardant aux alentours elle ne tarda pas à remarquer la blonde sur le trottoir, casque à la main, accoudé à une moto. Cette scène lui tira un léger sourire qu'elle camoufla rapidement dans sa grosse écharpe. Jefferson se posta devant la blonde, ils semblèrent dans une discussion plutôt active, puis elle vit la blonde hocher la tête et le grand brun lui administré une tape aimable sur l'épaule en riant. Puis ce dernier lui fit signe de la main de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit lentement.

\- Voilà l'adresse de l'appartement, Emma et moi nous t'y attendrons ce soir

Régina hocha la tête et partie en direction de sa voiture sans un mot de plus. Assise devant son volant, Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser son regard sur la blonde qui secoué la tête comme dépité. Ella l'a regarda partir, elle-même perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à rencontrer la blonde de nouveau dans ces conditions, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle regretté ou non. Les choses avaient bien changé mais à voir le comportement d'Emma, ce mois forcé à ses côtés ne lui plaisait guère. Pour Régina c'était une autre paire de manche. Un grain d'espoir, là au fond de son petit cœur, était en train de se formé. Elle voyait une chance. Mais le lui la donne-t-on vraiment cette chance ? n'est-ce pas un tour de son esprit qui ne rêve que de ça ? A son tour elle secoua la tête dépitée. Ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un leurre. Un espoir vain.

Elle démarra pour aller chercher ses affaires. Qu'est-ce qu'un mois au fond ?

\- Vous avez quatre heures… marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Régina avait tout préparé. Paré pour un mois de contrôle de son comportement pour savoir si elle était apte à avoir le poste. Elle l'espéré. Elle sonna donc. Ce fût Jefferson qui lui ouvrit dans un grand sourire.

\- Entre donc dans notre belle demeure, sourit-il un brin narquois.

L'appartement était spacieux. Un grand salon avec une cuisine ouverte. Ajouté à cela deux escaliers qui semblait mené vers une mezzanine chacun. Régina fit quelque pas et vit une baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse relativement vaste. Elle se retourna vers Jefferson pour lui dire quelque chose quand elle vit la blonde sortir d'une pièce.

\- Tu vas prendre ma chambre, laisse-moi juste le temps de trouvée de nouveau draps

\- Et alors que la jeune femme allait pour repartir Régina l'en empêcha en s'apparent de son poignet.

\- Laisse tomber les draps, je peux prendre les tiens cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Puisque je te le dis, sourit doucement la brune

La blonde hocha la tête et s'en alla grimper les escaliers sous le regard des deux bruns. Le reste de la soirée se déroula ainsi, dans ce silence pesant et gênant. Chacun travailler de son côté, Emma et Jefferson dans leur bureau respectif tandis que Régina essayait tant bien que mal de s'installer dans la chambre, la valise ouverte dans son dos elle observait le paysage citadin qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Doucement elle ouvrit la baie vitrée pour accéder à la terrasse. Elle sourit sous la caresse du froid, elle se sentait vivante. S'accoudant sur la barrière elle laissa son regard divaguer tout comme ses pensées. Tant de questions et de remarque se bousculer dans son esprit. Elle avait peur, elle était excitée, en réalité elle ne savait plus trop en quoi s'en tenir. Son propre esprit lui jouer des tours.

\- Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes aussi longtemps dehors… murmura une voix dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face et vit la blonde la regarder sans la voir. Tant perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps passé. La phrase d'Emma avait agi tel un interrupteur, elle sentie aussitôt la morsure du froid sur elle.

\- Tu devrais rentrée, fit simplement Emma en la fixant.

Régina se contenta d'hocher la tête et entra dans l'appartement rapidement, trop gêner pour prendre la peine de discuter. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui donner sur le salon elle se retourna, jetant un regard sur la blonde. Cette dernière était accoudée à la barrière, la tête entre les bras. Une vague sourde de culpabilité envahit la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Bien entendu ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui n'était pas de sa faute, juste un ordre de la hiérarchie. Mais ce n'est pas le presser qu'elle regretté, c'était le passé. Elle souffla un bon coup et partie dans le salon. Jefferson était assis en tailleur sur le sol, contemplant d'un air hagard l'intérieur du placard.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ? demanda-t-il une fois que Régina fut à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne sais pas

Le jeune homme bougonna devant son placard. Déçu de ne pas avoir d'idée et que la jeune femme ne l'a pas plus avancé dans sa quête.

\- Jefferson ? fit Régina après un silence où elle pesait le pour et le contre de sa question. Le brun au sol releva la tête vers elle, ses sourcils froncés d'interrogation.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? je ne peux pas être suivi par quelqu'un d'autre ce mois-ci ?

Il sourit goguenard.

\- Nos quartiers ne vous conviennent pas Majesté ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça Jefferson… c'est pour Emma que je demande, répondit légèrement abruptement Régina. Le brun se releva et lui fit face, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Es-tu sur que ce ne sera pas pire si tu t'en va ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Prouve-moi que nous apprenons de nos erreurs Régina, c'est tout ce que je te demande, la nuit porte conseil.

Il partit rejoindre Emma sur le balcon, cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bouger, Jefferson en été peiné, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour parvenir à remonter le moral à son amie. Il alla à son tour sur la terrasse, prenant place silencieusement aux côtés de la jeune femme. Ni mot ni regard furent échangés. Mais est-ce réellement utile pour savoir ce que l'autre ressent ? Non. Il pouvait voir briller dans les pupilles de son amie peur, peine, nostalgie. Leurs regards se portèrent sur la ville. Eclairé de toute part, grouillante de monde marchant parfois sans connaitre la route. Et eux deux été là, relié par ce fils de l'amitié. Cette amitié si rare et si cher, celle du regard, de la présence. Un mot, un regard, une action et l'autre sait ce qu'on attend de lui. Et ce soir Jefferson savait. Il entoura les épaules d'Emma de ses bras musclé tandis que cette dernière laissa son front reposer dans le cou de l'homme. Ils restèrent ainsi, se berçant l'un l'autre. En silence, car il était d'or. Tout d'eux avait crues que le temps avait fait son œuvre, et s'ils jouaient les imbéciles ils auraient fait semblant de ne comprendre que ce soir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce soir n'avait pas été la révélation, juste la confirmation.

Ils décidèrent enfin de retourner dans le salon. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir la table dressée et un plat préparer. Jefferson fit un grand sourire à une Régina anxieuse.

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer tu sais

Toujours pas à l'aise Régina se contenta de sourire timidement. Ils prirent donc place à la table. Le repas se déroulant d'un une réminiscence silencieuse de souvenir. Il n'y avait qu'eux et la fouille nébuleuse dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

* * *

Régina était couchée depuis une heure déjà. Elle n'avait de cesse de tourner encore et encore dans son lit. Le nez plongé dans la couette. Inspirant à petite dose.

L'odeur d'Emma.

Si enivrante.

Si douce.

Aussi délicate que la rosée du matin qui se dépose sur les pétales d'un coquelicot ou d'une rose. Blottie dans la douceur du satin, Régina se plaisait à croire que des bras puissants l'étreigne avec tendresse. Et c'est ce berçant de désir inavoué qu'elle ferma les yeux, prête à rejoindre Morphée. Et alors qu'elle sentait l'appel des méandres du sommeil, un cri retenti dans l'appartement. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux mais n'osa pas bouger. Des bruits de pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, dès lors la brune se leva pour comprendre. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit Emma entre précipitamment dans la chambre de son ami. Sur la pointe des pieds elle se dirigea vers le lieu de l'action et glissa un œil dans la pièce. La blonde était assise sur le lit, tenant dans ses bras un Jefferson secoué de sanglots. Elle était subjuguée par la scène. Voir ainsi un homme, fort, sûr de lui, toujours un sourire rieur accroché au visage, se retrouvant recroqueviller en proie à des sanglots bousculer la brune. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la blonde. Elle serrait fermement son ami dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste doux et réconfortant, murmurant de doux mot à ses oreilles. Mais bien que sa voix fût douce son visage, lui, était soucieux. Une ride barrait son front. Même de loin la brune voyait les traits épuisés de la jeune femme. Régina décida de faire demi-tour, leur offrant une intimité.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emma sortie de la chambre, elle fût surprise de voir que la brune se tenait debout devant les escaliers, un verre d'eau à la main.

\- Je suis désolée qu'il t'ait réveillée, mais tu devras t'y habituer… soupira Emma

\- Ça arrive souvent ?

\- Pas une nuit ne passe sans qu'un cauchemar prenne possession du sommeil

Et sans un mot de plus la blonde pris le verre et partit dans son bureau. Régina l'a regarda gravir les escaliers et ne changea pas tout de suite de position quand la blonde eu disparu, trop perdue dans ses pensées, son questionnement. C'est comme si tout avait changer mais rien à la fois. Procurant une sensation frustrante au possible.

* * *

Régina marchait en silence derrière Jefferson. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, tous silencieux. Personne n'avait reparler de l'épisode de cette nuit. Comme si rien n'était arrivé, seulement imaginer par la brune.

\- C'est ici que nos chemins se sépare, Jefferson je t'attend à mon bureau tout à l'heure, fit la blonde neutre, avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

\- Elle ne vient pas avec nous ? questionna Régina

\- Elle n'a pas l'accréditation pour venir dans ce secteur

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cesse de poser des questions et regarde.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un spectacle des plus saisissant. Elle n'osa pas faire un pas.

\- Le paradis scientifique n'est-ce pas ? rit Jefferson.

La brune hocha la tête, observant l'environnement. Tant d'avancer technologique de dernière pointe dans cette pièce. Elle savait que l'entreprise pour laquelle elle avait postuler était en avance sur son temps mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que de soit autant.

\- Ici c'est ton bureau, le mien et juste en face, expliqua Jefferson lui montra la pièce en question. Elle était grande, un large bureau. Tout dans la finesse d'une installation, sobre et moderne.

\- Je vais te présenter à l'équipe, suis-moi.

Ils prirent place au centre de la pièce. Jefferson se racla la gorge pour ensuite prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous, j'ai une annonce à faire. Je vous présente Régina Mills, ma collègue, actuellement elle subit le passage obligatoire de Miss Swan, si vous avez un retour sur elle venez m'en faire part ou alors descendez dans le bureau de Miss Swan. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueil chaleureux.

\- Votre collègue ? fit une voix dans le groupe

\- Effectivement

\- Mais vous ne deviez pas prendre votre co-équipier dans ce groupe ?

\- Miss Mills à le parfait profil, elle est exactement ce que je cherchais

\- Je ne me plierais pas aux exigences de cette femme, vous m'aviez promis une place ! cracha haineusement la voix.

\- Il va bien falloir, elle est votre chef au même titre que moi, de plus je n'ai rien promis du tout, maintenant je vais dans mon bureau, au travail.

Il avait conservé une voix neutre durant l'altercation. Régina en avait été admirative. A son tour elle rejoignit son bureau pour s'y installer, sous le regard torve d'un homme non loin de là.

 _(TBC...)_

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **P.G.D.F : quel joie de vous revoir Majesté *s'incline***

 **Oui tu doit te sentir visée, car tu fut la seule à me le demander ^^ je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de poster le prologue mais bien plus avant de poster la suite, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, entre la réorganistion de ma nouvelle chambre et mes problèmes divers sur tout mes pc, écrire fut quelque chose de complexe...**

 **effectivement tu m'a fait un peur, et j'ai laisser échapper un léger grognement mécontent à la fin de ta blague, mais Majesté me fait toujours peur, à chaque review que je reçoit de votre part je crains de la lire ^^**

 **les réponses viendrons doucement, au rythme lent de la plus douce des berceuse**

 **Tu te pose des question face à ma phrase ? je comprend, bon courage pour les réponses**

 **bonne journée Majesté, j'espère que cette suite continuera à te plaire, comme tu l'auras remarqué je ne suis vraiment pas sur de ce que je fait actuellement ^^**

 **à Bientôt Majesté, amusez-vous bien, et j'espère que tout ce passe comme vous le voulez pour vous :)**

 **Swann S. Votre humble écrivain et serviteur**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, l'inspiration étant au rendez-vous j'ai décidée de vous la faire partager, je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

 **Swann S.**

* * *

Cette première journée avait été calme pour la brune qui apprenait peu à peu à se familiariser avec son nouvel espace de travail. Mais elle appréciait à sa juste valeur d'être assise sur le canapé, se laissant aller au moelleux de la texture. Emma entra plus tard que Jefferson et elle. C'est en silence qu'elle assista à ce qui semblait être un rituel. La blonde posa son sac, laissa choir sa veste sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, se baissa pour caresser un chat roux que Régina vit pour la première fois, et déposa finalement un baiser sur la joue de Jefferson qui était concentré sur son pc, sourcil froncé, mécontent des résultats de sa recherche. Régina senti un éclair de jalousie lui étreindre le cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit à un seul regard de la part de la blonde. Cependant à son plus grand dam la jalousie ne cessa pas, au contraire, plus tard dans la soirée elle augmenta. Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans le salon, Emme était descendu de son bureau où elle semblait se terrer. Elle prit place dans la cuisine et commença la préparation du repas. A peine quelques minutes après avoir commencé Jefferson l'a rejoint, délaissant ses recherches qui ne lui offrait rien de bon. Il prit place dans le dos de la blonde, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, l'emportant ainsi dans une étreinte bienfaisante. Régina les regarder discuter, le regard torve, les lèvres pincées. Voir cette scène lui déplait grandement. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle les observa pendant quelque temps faire la cuisine ensemble, ils semblaient proche. Plus encore qu'avant.

 _Prouve-moi que tu as appris de tes erreurs Régina._

Cette phrase tourner dans son esprit. Elle en avait compris le sens bien sûr. Mais elle marquer le fait qu'il essayait de la retenir, et ce fait là qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Emma. Elle était belle, ses long cheveux bond tombant sur ses épaules, Régina se perdait peu à peu dans sa contemplation. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Jefferson qui sourit. Il se pencha doucement vers son amie.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais adressée la parole à Régina ? tu ne vas passer un mois à l'éviter

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle lui faisant face, une lueur de défis dans les pupilles.

\- Parce que ça ne peut pas durer Emma et tu le sais… souffla légèrement Jefferson.

Il y eu un silence, Emma plongé dans ses pensées. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Son ami eu un mouvement de recul, il craignait le pire.

\- Occupe-toi du repas… fit Emma avant de partir monter les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans son bureau sous le soupir désespéré du brun qui ne voyait plus aucune solution pour améliorer la situation entre les deux femmes.

* * *

La sonnerie de la porte raisonna dans tout l'appartement faisant sursauter deux de ses occupants. Jefferson fronça des sourcils ne sachant pas qui cela pouvait être. Il alla pour ouvrir la porte mais la blonde fut plus rapide. Son incompréhension s'accentua quand il vit un couple avancer dans l'appartement. Emma se retourna vers lui tout sourire. L'homme s'approcha de Jefferson et lui serra la main avec un grand sourire, rapidement suivit par sa femme. En entendant les paroles d'Emma, Régina était sortie de la chambre avec une rapidité époustouflante.

\- Maman, papa ? pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Oh Régina tu es là, j'ai invité tes parents à manger, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? fit la blonde un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

A cet instant précis la brune eu une forte envie de frapper la jeune femme. Une colère sourdre lui tordit le ventre. Elle serra les poings et se concentra. Puis un sourire finit par apparaître sur son visage.

\- Quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en les prenants dans ses bras, lançant un regard sanglant à la jeune blonde qui ne quitter sa moue moqueuse.

Jefferson se dépêcha de prendre son amie à part.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il légèrement en colère.

\- Allons, tu sais que cela fait partie du mois ici, pour mon étude… sourit Emma

\- Tu aurais pu la préparer à ça, c'est bien trop tôt et tu le sais !

\- Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais, c'est mon métier

\- Non tu ne le sais pas, tu n'es pas du tout objective avec elle, tu as fait ça dans l'unique but de la blesser et non de l'analysé, écoute Emma… je t'aime et je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive mais dans le cas présent je ne peux pas être en accord avec toi… soupira-t-il défaitiste.

\- Très bien alors ne soit pas d'accord, mais ça ne change rien, cracha Emma en colère.

C'est sur ces dernière paroles qu'elle partit rejoindre les invités dans le salon. Replaçant correctement son sourire de façade. Jefferson lança un regard navré à Régina qui lui répondit par un léger sourire triste.

* * *

\- Alors Emma que faites-vous dans la vie ? cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu, fit Cora alors qu'ils étaient tous autour de la table à profiter du diner.

\- En effet, nous n'en avions plus l'occasion, _sourit Emma en fixant Régina,_ Je suis comportementaliste pour une société

\- Comportementaliste ? qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Mon travail consiste à analyser chaque personne entrant dans l'entreprise pour juger au mieux de leur fiabilité, et pour ça j'étudie le mouvement, leurs réactions dans diverses situations, j'observe pour apprendre leur faiblesse et voir si elles peuvent gêner au bon fonctionnement de leur rôle dans l'entreprise, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Régina vit un mois chez moi, expliqua Emma dans un large sourire.

\- Passionnant comme métier, s'exclama Cora

\- Ce qui est passionnant c'est qu'il vous a permis de vous revoir toi et Régina, rajout Henry observant les deux jeunes femmes. Il put voir dans leurs yeux de la triste. Emma fut la première à se reprendre.

\- Oui parfois le hasard fait bien les choses, ou mal suivant les point de vue.

Henry ne fit aucune remarque sur ce qu'il avait pu voir, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Cependant pour éviter d'ouvrir une plaie qui semblait déjà bien béante il décida de reporter son attention sur Jefferson qui n'avait décroché mot depuis le début du repas.

\- Et vous Jefferson, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Je suis scientifique tout comme Régina, je travail aussi dans l'entreprise.

\- La dernière fois que nous avons entendu parler de vous c'est lorsque vos parent nous ont annoncé votre mariage

Jefferson se crispa imperceptiblement sur sa chaise, mais Emma le vit. Discrètement elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de son ami. Lui prodiguant une douce caresse dans l'espoir de l'apaisé. Lentement mais surement le jeune homme se détendit. Dans ses yeux trônait toujours cette lueur de tristesse, de douleur profonde.

\- Je ne savais pas que mes parents vous avez annoncé la nouvelle, cependant ma femme est partie en voyage pour quelques temps, sourit le brune, diplomate.

\- Et bien vous restez le fils et il s'inquiète pour vous, tout comme nous nous inquiétons pour Régina qui n'a pas jugé bon de nous tenir au courant de ses avancer dans sa vie courante, reprocha Cora en posant un regard appuyer sur sa fille qui se tassa doucement dans sa chaise.

\- Maman…

\- Quoi ? j'explique juste que je suis déçu que tu n'aies pas prit le temps de nous communiquer des nouvelles, heureusement qu'Emma nous à inviter à diner sinon nous n'aurions jamais su que tu avais trouvé un nouveau travail, ni que tu avais quitté l'ancien d'ailleurs, et nous aurions jamais su que tu allais vivre un mois avec tes anciens amis, s'exclama Cora alors que son mari posé une main sur son épaule, essayant de calmé ses ardeurs.

\- Et bien je ne voulais pas vous déranger mère, vous qui êtes habituellement si occupée je ne souhaiter être un désagrément dans votre si parfait petit planning. Répondit Régina en colère, braquer par les propos de sa mère.

\- Allons, calmez-vous je vous prie et tachons de passer un bon repas tout de même. Tempéra Henry d'une voix douce.

Les deux femmes se calmèrent au mot du vieille homme, mais en aucun elles ne cessèrent de se regarder méchamment. Les vieilles rancunes refaisant rapidement surfacent.

\- Merci d'avoir pu venir ce soir, je vous ai prévenue au dernier moment et j'en suis navrée, fit Emma doucement pour essayer d'amener le sujet ailleurs. Regrettant d'avoir créé cette situation palpable de colère.

Le reste du repas se passa presque dans un silence religieux. Entrecoupé de paroles futile. Une fois le repas terminé, le couple Mills quitta l'appartement, remerciant tout de même chaleureusement Emma de les avoir invités.

Sans un mot Jefferson partit dans sa chambre sous le regard navrée de la blonde qui savait que son ami n'allait pas bien mais qu'il avait besoin d'être seul cette fois-ci. Elle débarrassa la table, perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain elle fut violemment plaqué contre le mur.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Emma ? cria Régina en colère

\- Cela fait partie de la procédure, répondit Emma en souriant.

\- Vraiment ? ce n'est pas une excuse stupide pour me faire du mal ? tu savais que ça allait mal se passer si tu invité mes parents et tu l'as quand même fait, sans me prévenir de plus !

\- Il me semble qu'ici c'est toi qui fait souffrir les autres Régina, ce que j'ai fait ce soir et un bien piètre retour de ce que tu m'as fait il y a quelque temps alors ne viens pas te plaindre ! s'énerva à son tour Emma en repoussant la brune et partant droit vers son bureau pour s'y enfermé une nouvelle fois.

La brune regarda droit devant elle pendant quelque temps, perdue dans ses pensées. Attristé par le comportement de la blonde. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute si les choses en étaient ainsi mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir une once d'espoir.

* * *

Le lendemain fut difficile pour tout le monde, aucun des trois protagonistes n'avait bien dormi. Cette fois-ci même Jefferson ne fit aucun effort pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est dans un silence macabre qu'ils marchèrent vers leur bureau respectif. Régina était perdue dans ses pensées, les évènements de la veille l'avaient bousculé. Pour se changer les idées elle décida de faire un tour dans le laboratoire adjacent, observant les recherches mener par les scientifiques, apprenant à les connaitre, à savoir quel étaient leur secteur d'activité. Chacun ayant une spécialité propre. Elle fut interpellée par un homme qui semblait travailler sur un projet qui semblait retord à la résolution. Elle se pencha sur son épaule, avisant de la situation. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur les paramètres elle se rendit compte presque immédiatement du souci.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas modifier ceci ? dit-elle en montrant du doigt la donnée qu'elle juger fausse.

L'homme se tourna vers Régina et la foudroya du regard.

\- Figurez-vous que c'est que j'allais faire madame, cracha-t-il.

Régina eu un mouvement de recul, surprise par le ton agressif de l'homme.

\- Vous devriez me parler plus correctement monsieur, je suis votre chef et vous me devez du respect. Répondit-elle froide et sûre d'elle.

\- A ce que je sache votre période d'essai n'est pas encore terminée, vous n'êtes rien du tout

Sur ces dernière douces paroles l'homme quitta son poste d'un pas déterminé et transpirant la colère, sous les yeux ébahis de stupeur de Régina. Elle souffla. Il allait être bien difficile de s'intégré au groupe, surtout si tout le monde lui donnait autant de fil à retordre.

* * *

Emma était penché sur un dossier. Tout semblait donner l'impression qu'elle était concentrée dans l'analyse d'un cas particulier. La vérité était tout autre. Ses pensées était tournée vers la soirée de la veille. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir mis la brune dans une tel situation alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que cela ne se passerai pas bien, de plus elle se sentait coupable car le diner avait conduit Jefferson dans une grande tristesse et elle ne supporter pas de le voir ainsi, sans aucun moyen pour l'aider.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de déclarer le si célèbre « entrez ». Un jeune homme entra, brun, une barbe de trois jour sur les joue, une blouse blanche sur le dos.

\- Bonjour Emma, dit-il enjôleur

\- Bonjour Killian, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener dans mon bureau

Le susnommée Killian prit place sur le siège en face du bureau d'Emma.

\- Et si ce n'était que pour le plaisir de ta présence et t'inviter à diner ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire

\- Tu m'en verras ravie mais je refuserai le diner, répondit Emma légèrement fatiguée des tentatives incessante de l'homme. Que veux-tu ?

\- Te parler de Régina Mills, elle est sous ton contrôle non ?

\- On peut dire ça comme oui, que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Comment peut-elle être nommée chef ? s'exclama le jeune brun

\- Elle en a les parfaites compétences, répondit Emma en gardant son calme.

\- Mais elle n'a aucune confiance en les chercheurs qu'elle supervise, elle se croit supérieur à nous sous prétexte qu'elle est notre chef, elle se permet de tout dirigeait, s'énerva Killian.

Emma se frotta doucement les temps dans l'espoir de resté calme face à cet homme qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

\- Killian… si elle dirige tout c'est normal, c'est ton chef et par conséquent son travail donc tu devrais te calmer et retourner travailler, cependant si d'autre retour de ce genre me sont fait je prendrais les mesures nécessaires, donc tu peux t'en aller sans crainte.

Killian alla pour protester mais quand il vit le visage fermé de son interlocutrice il sut que ce n'était en aucun cas la peine. Il fit ce que la blonde lui demandait et partie de son bureau sans u mot. Quand il arriva à son étage il croisa le regard de la brune. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier. La jeune femme frissonna, guère rassurer par la présence de Killian.

 _(TBC...)_

* * *

 **et voilà, c'est définitivement terminé pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt**

 **guest : tout viens à point à qui sait attendre... j'ai expliquée leur métier un peu plus précisément dans ce chapitre**

 **P.G.D.F : bien le bonsoir Majesté, comment allez-vous ?**

 **effectivement je suis d'accord avec toi, pourtant j'en prend soin... il on renvoyer bébé omen à HP, j'aurais une réponse dans 3 semaines minimum et un temps indéterminé en maximum... j'espère qu'ils vont parvenir à le réparer, de plus ce fut un tel péripétie à la fnac... j'ai eu du mal à le rendre ^^**

 **effectivement je ne peux pas imaginée, mais ravie que tu sois fière de toi, et ne t'en fait pas tes review sont toujours un plaisir à lire même celles où tu fait une blague de mauvais gout ;) qui m'a tout de même fait rire**

 **Sa majesté est trop sympathique envers son écrivain, je n'en mérite pas tant... ne t'en fait pas, je connais les limites de mes mains, je ferais attention, mais avoir de vos nouvelle me pousse à vouloir écrire un nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **hé hé... et ce mystère continue à s'étoffer légèrement ;) tu auras tes réponses sur la fiction ne t'en fait pas, mais comme ça tu va pouvoir me montrer que l'attente n'est pas un soucis pour toi ;)**

 **de quel hypothèse tu parle ? celle sur la fiction ou sur moi ? ;) sache que tu brule par rapport à Emma et Régina, ainsi qu'Emma et Jefferson, bien que pour ces deux là je n'ai pas encore tout à fait déterminé leur relation, mais je suis sur qu'ils ne t'arderons pas à me faire part de leur désirs :)**

 **Bonne fin de semaine à vous aussi majesté, et merci**

 **ps : je répète après sa majesté :** **"** **je dois avoir confiance en moi, ce que j'écris plait, je ne dois pas en douter " ; "Si j'ai confiance en moi, les autres auront confiances en moi aussi "**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir la populasse ! voilà une suite pour vous... bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après le départ de Killian, Emma avait essayé de joindre Jefferson. Mais le silence forcé dans lequel il l'a plongé depuis la soirée de la veille l'a déstabilisé grandement. La blonde se retrouvait à ronger son frein du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune possibilité de rejoindre son ami, son secteur étant hors de sa portée. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit les cent pas dans son bureau, empreint à une tension palpable. Puis elle sortit précipitamment de son bureau, se dépêchant de rejoindre celui d'une collègue et amie à elle.

\- Belle ? dit-elle en posant les yeux sur le bureau vide.

\- Bibliothèque, lui répondit une voix perdue dans les méandres de son immense bureau. Emma entra alors dans la bibliothèque et trouva son amie assise parterre, plusieurs bouquins jonché le sol devant elle, ouvert.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis indécise quant à la façon dont traité un problème, alors je cherche dans mes livres

\- Je vois…

\- Et toi que veux-tu ?

Emma passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne, signe qu'elle était gêner par la situation et parce qu'elle voulait demander. Elle se dandina doucement sur ses pieds, un sourire crispé.

\- J'aimerai que tu appel Jefferson, s'il te plait, pour lui demander de venir

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? demanda Belle surprise.

\- Nous avons eu un désaccord, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais il ne veut pas me répondre…

Belle secoua la tête. Aussi intelligent que pouvait être ces deux amis, parfois ils avaient un comportement digne d'enfant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'informa la petite brune

\- Lors d'un diner nous avons évoqué sa femme… souffla Emma, sa culpabilité grandissante.

Belle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de poser un regard triste sur son amie. Elle avait conscience de la culpabilité qui s'emparait de cette dernière, et elle savait plus que quiconque qu'Emma avait besoin de savoir qu'elle pouvait voir Jefferson. Alors elle sortit son téléphone, composa le numéro du jeune homme et pria les cieux pour qu'il répondre. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Belle lui offrit une excuse vaseuse pour lui demander de venir, le brun ne sembla pas vraiment s'en formalisé et accepta de venir. Belle avait été attristé de la voix éteinte du scientifique, lui mettait un point d'honneur à agrémenter toute ses phrases d'un accent moqueur et jovial. Il se passa très peu de minutes avant que les deux femmes entendent les pas déterminé du brun approcher du bureau de la jeune brune.

\- Belle, tu… Commença Jefferson, arrêtant bien vite sa phrase en voyant qu'elle autre personne peuplait la salle. Il souffla et fit demi-tour, sachant très bien pourquoi il avait été appelé. Emma courut à sa poursuite.

\- Jefferson ! attend, s'il te plait… dit-elle en lui prenant le poignet pour le prier de rester. L'homme lui fit face, de toute sa hauteur. Ils se défiaient.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça… commença doucement la blonde.-

\- Si tu le savais très bien, Cora et Henry connaissent très bien mes parents, tu savais que le sujet serait abordé, tout comme tu savais que leur présence allait gêner Régina. Tu n'as organisé ce diner que pour une raison douteuse ! Maintenant que tu as enfin Régina en face de toi tu veux prendre ta revanche sur la souffrance qu'elle t'a infligé, mais dans ton désir fou d'une justice bancal tu ne fais pas attention aux dégâts sur les autres, résultats tu blesse plus de monde que tu ne voudrais ! s'énerva le brun.

\- Je sais que j'ai une erreur, et je le regrette… mais nous devrions parler, n'avons-nous pas toujours fonctionner ainsi ? discute de ce qui n'allait pas pour ensuite pouvoir reprendre notre amitié là où nous l'avons laissé ? fit Emma d'une petite voix, toujours sous le coup des paroles de colère prononcé par son ami.

Ce dernier jaugea la blonde face à lui. Il avait vu la lueur de culpabilité la traverser à l'instant même où la question fatidique avait été poser. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, sentant leur fragilité à tous les deux. Sentant qu'ils devaient se soutenir l'un l'autre. La nuit avait été longue pour tout le monde, et leurs jambes menacer de flancher. Emma se blotti volontiers dans l'étreinte.

\- Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonnée ? glissa-t-elle dans le silence réconfortant.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, cesse cette guérilla contre Régina. Soupira-t-il souriant légèrement.

\- C'est dur tu sais ? je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir, je ne le voulais pas, et voilà qu'elle passe un mois avec nous… je ne sais pas comment me sentir.

La blonde fut secouée de soubresaut. Elle pleuré, enfin. Jamais elle n'avait exprimé le moindre sentiment après les évènements avec Régina. Elle avait fait face sous un masque de neutralité absolu. Aucunes larmes, aucune colère. Juste un pas l'un devant l'autre sans rien montrer de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et la plupart des gens dans ce type de situation usaient de la faveur de la nuit pour libéré toute la frustration accumulée au cours de la journée. Emma n'avait pas laissé la nuit être le réceptacle de sa tristesse. Rien ne l'avait été.

\- Je suis désolée… c'est lâche de se laisser aller ainsi… murmura Emma contre son épaule.

\- Tu sais… une petite fille de quatre ans m'a dit un jour que quand on retenait ses larmes, elle tomber sur notre cœur, c'est pour ça qu'on a cœur lourd.

Emma rit légèrement. Elle se souvenait de ce jour-là. Elle referma ses bras autour de Jefferson, lui montrant ainsi toute son amour, tout son soutien, le brun sourit. Peu de temps après les deux amis se séparèrent. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter. Emma expliquant la venue de Killian dans son bureau. Le brun serrant les dents à cette annonce, en colère contre son collègue. Ne supportant pas son comportement.

\- Ne lui fait aucunes remarques pour l'instant, attendons de voir qu'elle pourrait être sa prochaine action contre Régina, s'il continu à contester l'autorité nous pourrons avoir un plus large choix quant à la sentence. Sourit Emma en voyant son ami bouillir de colère envers ce scientifique douteux.

* * *

Régina attendait devant le bureau du brun qui finissait de ranger ses affaires. En silence ils prirent l'ascenseur. Régina fut surprise de voir qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour rejoindre Emma, tel qu'ils l'avaient fait la veille. Mais au final elle en était plutôt ravie, ne souhaitant pas voir la blonde aujourd'hui, la colère encore trop présente en elle.

Les deux bruns ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'appartement, ressentant le besoin de se reposer. La journée n'ayant été facile pour personne. Entre Jefferson qui avait ruminé le diner toute la journée et Régina qui était partagé entre sa colère envers Emma et celle envers ce Killian. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Régina eu un moment d'arrêt, surprenant Jefferson qui l'a bouscula légèrement. Il suivit son regard et sourit en voyant la vision sur leurs yeux.

Emma était allongé sur le canapé, un beau chat roux sur son ventre, sa main poser contre le dos ronronnant de l'animal. Elle semblait si calme, si sereine.

Elle n'a que très peu dormi cette nuit et la journée n'a pas été facile pour elle non plus, la fatigue a eu raison d'elle je crois, murmura tendrement le brun à l'oreille de la brune qui n'avait pas bougé. Jefferson regagna sa chambre, leur offrant une intimité si rare entre les deux jeunes femmes. Et se laissant aller à une pulsion la brune prit place sur un siège près du canapé et observa la blonde endormie. Mémorisant chaque trait de son visage, désirant plus que tout de pouvoir caresser cette peau qui semblait si douce. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit mais elle en avait si envie.

\- Tu es inquiétante à m'observer ainsi… soupira Emma encore somnolente.

Régina se figea, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle gêner

\- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser Régina, souffla Emma en s'asseyant sur le canapé, le chat toujours contre elle.

La brune l'a regardé stupéfaite.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû inviter tes parents, je savais que vos rapports avaient tendance à être tendu, j'ai voulu jouer la forte tête, bien mal m'en a pris… poursuivit Emma en baissant la tête de honte.

\- Ecoute…

\- Ne dis rien, je reconnais mon tors, Jefferson aimerai que je te reparle mais c'est encore impossible pour moi, j'espère que tu peux l'accepter

Sur ces derniers mots la blonde quitta le canapé, le chat roux dans ses bras. Et comme à son habitude elle alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Régina n'avait rien dit, juste hocher la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait que c'était difficile pour la blonde, Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit était le fait que pour elle aussi ce n'était pas simple d'être si proche d'Emma et ne pas pouvoir avoir d'interaction avec elle. Elle aurait tant aimé que les choses se passe autrement. Mais elle avait fait un choix il y a quelque temps de cela, et désormais elle devait en assumer les conséquences, aussi difficile soit-elle. Elle souffla un bon coup.

* * *

Jefferson et Régina était en train de faire la cuisine, silencieux comme toujours, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre et de la joie de s'adonner à la tranquillité cuisinière. Mais la brune était préoccupée.

\- Jefferson ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quel est ton avis quant à ma présence ici ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa collègue, surpris par cette soudaine question. Aussi Régina expliqua le fond de sa pensée.

\- Emma me déteste et jamais elle ne me laissera l'approcher une nouvelle fois… mais toi ? qu'en est-il ? demanda la brune inquiète. Jefferson sourit.

\- Je suis ravie que tu sois ici, et je pense que tu te trompes.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Emma

Ce fut au tour de Régina d'être surpris par les paroles du brun.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien… elle te laissera l'approcher une nouvelle fois c'est certain, elle n'est pas si forte que ça, et tu es… toi, donc elle ne tardera surement pas à suivre les conseils d'Oscar Wild… soupira l'homme qui connaissait la véracité totale de ses paroles, et elles lui faisaient peur autant qu'elles le réjouissaient.

\- Mais il va falloir que tu me promettes quelque chose Régina.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif, lui demandant implicitement de continuer sa tirade. Jefferson se mis dos au plan de travail, gardant ses mains contre pour pouvoir s'appuyer et soupira.

\- Je connais Emma, et si tu fais ce que tu as fait la première fois nous l'aurons perdu définitivement et ça je ne le veux pas…

Régina baissa la tête de honte. Personne d'en cette maison avait parler de ce qui s'était passer entre eux. Trop douloureux. Trop honteux. Ou il deviendrait encore plus réel. Régina repris son activité sans rien ajouté, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Tout avait toujours été trop avec Emma, et tout l'était encore. Mais la phrase de Jefferson fit renaître un espoir au creux de son ventre.

Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation est d'y céder avait dit Oscar Wild. Et pour la blonde Régina était sa tentation ultime. Cette envie qui mélange subtilement haine et passion, dégout et amour. Régina avait représenté tout ce qu'avait voulu la blonde et aujourd'hui, devant la côtoyer de nouveau, Emma se rendait compte que la brune demeurer encore et toujours ce que voulait Emma. Et cette simple information éveillé une colère sourdre contre Régina. Mais alors qu'elle aurait aimé déchainer cette colère contre la jeune brune elle se retrouver en être bien incapable. Et tel Ouroboros Emma se mordait la queue. Un cercle vicieux violent. Une voie sans issu. Ou plutôt avec issus mais cette dernière n'était pas une solution envisageable pour la blonde. Effrayé rien qu'a la perspective de l'imaginer. Oui, indéniablement Régina Mills était la tentation d'Emma, pour les amateurs de bande dessiner je prendrais même la peine de dire que la magnifique brune est la kryptonite de la comportementaliste.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé. Régina s'était habituée à vivre chez Emma et Jefferson. Elle trouvait même l'appartement très agréable. Les deux chats qui naviguer entre les pièces s'étaient eux aussi habitués à la présence de la brune. Il n'était pas rare de retrouver la chatte grise sur son lit, étendu de tout son long. Le chat roux restait plus en retrait, observant Régina. Il semblait être le plus proche de la blonde. Il suivait cette dernière comme son ombre. Régina était attendrit par cette marque d'affection féline.

Ce soir-là, Régina était rentrée tard, comme ça avait souvent été le cas ces derniers soir. De nature pragmatique elle tenait à ce que tout soit fait et organiser. Alors elle passait son temps à relire tous les rapports d'activité, observée chaque manipulation de chacun des scientifiques sous ses ordres. Emma, ne pouvant aller dans le secteur de la brune, avait convenu avec Jefferson qu'il observerait la brune et ferait un rapport tous les soirs à Emma pour qu'elle puisse faire au mieux sa mission. Et donc, ce soir-là, Régina entra dans l'appartement lessivé, elle ne rêver que de s'allonger, et avoir le ventre vide ne l'a dérangé pas pour autant. Elle alla donc directement dans la chambre qu'elle occupait. Mais elle stoppa net sa progression quand elle vit une certaine blonde allonger sur son lit, en position fœtal, le chat contre elle, enroulé dans une position plus qu'acrobatique, avec cette souplesse typiquement féline et si impressionnante. La blonde avait le nez dans les draps, elle semblait endormie. Régina ne sut quoi faire. Soudain elle vit Emma bouger, à l'inverse d'elle qui se figea définitivement. La jeune blonde regarda autour d'elle puis avisa Régina de la tête au pied.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu que je m'étais endormie, bonne nuit

Emma alla pour partir mais elle fut retenue par la brune.

\- J'en ai marre Emma que tu m'évite constamment, alors d'accord c'est dur pour toi de me faire face de nouveau, je sais, mais ne t'imagine pas que c'est facile pour moi ! nous devrions parler de ce qui s'est passer entre nous… fit Régina épuisée.

\- Oh mais il me semble qu'il ne s'est rien passer entre nous n'est-ce pas Régina ? ni amitié ni rien, alors non ne viens pas me dire qu'il faut que qu'on parle vu qu'on a aucun sujet à abordé ! cira Emma au visage de la brune qui fit un pas en arrière, mais elle se reprit vite.

\- Je regrette d'accord ? je n'aurai pas dû faire ça et je le sais, j'en ai autant souffert que toi ! s'exclama la scientifique en colère elle aussi. Emma refuser de l'entendre, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et ça faisait mal.

\- Oh tu regrettes ? demanda Emma un sourire mauvais plaquer sur le visage.

Régina se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix à cet instant précis. Soudain elle se retrouva plaquer contre la porte avec une rare violence. Des lèvres emprisonnèrent les siennes avec cette même violence. Se surprenant elle-même, elle répondit au baiser.

\- Et ça tu regrettes ? cracha Emma coller contre elle.

La brune ne répondit pas, perdue face au comportement d'Emma. Le baiser repris toujours aussi violent, et elle répondit, encore, ne pouvant résister. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise en sentant une main glisser sous sa jupe.

\- Et ça Régina ? tu regrettes ?

\- Emma… non… arrête… bafouilla Régina.

\- Arrêter ? as-tu arrêter toi quand je te l'ai demandé ? Cria Emma hors d'elle.

Régina compris. Depuis leur rencontre il y a une semaine, Emma sous tension, un pas de travers et elle exploser. Et aujourd'hui Régina avait fait ce pas de travers. Elle se retrouver plaqué contre cette porte et le corps chaud d'Emma contre elle. Ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre c'est si elle aimait ça ou non.

\- Non…

\- Alors pense-tu que je vais arrêter ?

\- Non…

Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait être à Emma, même si c'est pour la dernière fois, même si après ça la blonde reprenait son masque d'indifférence envers elle. Elle avait besoin d'Emma, quelques soit la manière. Elle s'en moquait elle voulait juste Emma. Mais ce non murmurer, que dis-je ahaner, ce non-là répondait aux questions de la blonde. Non elle ne regrettait avoir eu les lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes, elle ne regrettait pas que les mains de la blonde aient foulé son corps pour l'emmener à la jouissance. Parce que ces mains-là, qui remontaient le long de ses cuisses, elles sont si douces, si agréable. Même dans la colère Emma prenait soin d'elle. Soudain la blonde s'éloigna. Elle regardait autour d'elle, perdue. Régina pu voir dans ses yeux qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle quitta la chambre sans un mot. Laissant là une Régina défaite. La brune s'assit sur son lit, réfléchit ardemment à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jefferson avait raison, Emma écouterai Oscar Wilde. La scientifique avait peur du lendemain, où cette incartade les mènerai-t-elle ?

Du côté de la blonde nous aurions pu penser qu'elle irait se réfugier dans son bureau, n'est-ce pas là qu'elle s'enfermé depuis l'arrivée de Régina dans son appartement ? ce soir-là est différent. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de son ami. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

\- Entre

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Emma en passant une tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Tu sais bien que je peux pas dormir tant que tu n'es pas à l'appartement, sourit le jeune brun.

Emma posant une main tendre sur l'épaule de son ami, puis alla rejoindre le lit pour s'y assoir.

\- Que se passe-t-il Swan ? questionna le jeune homme

\- J'ai fait une bêtise… soupira l'interpellée

\- Oui ça je le savais déjà mais nous avions convenu que tu t'excuseras auprès de Régina

\- Non… j'ai fait une _autre_ bêtise

\- Très bien, parle-moi en, quémanda le brun en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je suis allée dans la chambre de Régina, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vu que je savais qu'elle était encore au travail, je me suis allongée sur mon lit et… Tous mes draps sentaient _elle,_ et c'est stupide….

\- Non continue, vas-y, l'encouragea Jefferson qui savait très bien ce que voulait dire la blonde

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre le nez dedans, de vouloir sentir son odeur une nouvelle fois… c'est terriblement niais… gémit la blonde

\- Elle te manque c'est tout, sourit avec bienveillance son ami.

\- Mais elle ne devrait pas me manquer, je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir un tel sentiment ! s'exclama Emma en colère contre elle-même.

\- Oui mais le fait est que tu les ressens, Emma… tu devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, de se faire pardonner ? soumit Jefferson en sachant que la blonde n'apprécierait pas l'idée.

\- Et pourquoi diable ferai-je une tel chose ? par plaisir de souffrir une nouvelle fois ? cria-t-elle

\- Tu sais bien que les choses ne se passe jamais deux fois de la même manière Emma

La blonde posa son regard sur le brun. Parfois elle le redécouvrait. Il ne cessait de la surprendre avec ses propos judicieux, sa finesse d'esprit.

\- C'est de la folie… murmura-t-elle

\- Mais tu sais ce qu'on disait toi et moi ? sourit Jefferson qui avait le sentiment d'enfin retrouver entièrement son amie.

Un grain de raison pour trois de folie, dirent-ils en même temps. Retrouvant par la même occasion cette complicité qui était leur et qui avait légèrement disparu la semaine dernière. Mais ils savaient que jamais elle ne disparaitrait vraiment, ils étaient bien trop liés.

\- Tu devrais dormir chapelier, sourit Emma.

\- J'ai peur de dormir… je ne parviens pas à retirer ses images de ma tête, elles me hantent et ces temps-ci elles sont tellement plus forte… gémit le brun, se laissant tomber sur le lit, montrant enfin sa vulnérabilité.

\- Plus tu manques de sommeil plus elles seront forte tu le sais… il faut que tu te battes, je trouverai une solution, je te le promets

\- Je suis fatigué de me battre Emma, cela m'épuise, les cauchemars vont avoir ma peau, je le sais, je le sens, chaque nuit, chaque jour. Sans compter le fait que je te réveil te privant ainsi de sommeil…

\- Jefferson… ne t'en fait pas pour moi, mais il faut que tu dormes, même si c'est pour peu de temps, fais ça pour moi… et s'ils reviennent alors je serai là pour te rassurer. Ai fois en moi… supplia Emma, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami en proie à cette détresse, à cette fatigue constante. Mais en dépit de toute ces capacités elle ne parvenait pas à savoir comment elle pouvait l'aider. Après encore une conversation avec le brun elle se retira. Elle décida de s'assoir sur le canapé du salon. Ne voulant pas être loin. La détresse mentale de son ami l'inquiété, et elle savait que ce soir les cauchemars seraient plus fort, plus horrible. Tel des monstres assoiffés de sang et de désolations, les cauchemars attendaient une faille dans l'esprit de leur hôte pour revenir encore plus puissant. Là était le calvaire de la chose.

 _(TBC...)_


	5. Chapter 5

**bonjour bonjour, navrée pour le retard, j'ai bien moins le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps, bonne lecture !**

 **soit dit en passant, je suis vraiment navrée pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas le coeur de relire ce chapitre, je vous promet de faire un effort d'orthographe prochainement :) encore navrée**

 **Swann S.**

* * *

Emma s'était assoupie sur le canapé. Elle avait attendue quelques heures dans le salon, inquiète pour son ami. Mais le sommeil avait eu raison d'elle et lentement elle s'était laissé glisser contre le dossier. Cependant son sommeil fut de courte duré. Que peu de temps suite à sa chute dans les bras de Morphée, des cris se firent entendre. Une nouvelle fois. Et tout comme les autres fois, Emma avait rapidement couru vers la chambre du brun, mettant tout en œuvre pour lui permettre de se rendormir. Il fallut du temps, mais au prix de maintes efforts le jeune homme se rendormi. Emma le berçant. Et quand elle fut sûr que les cauchemars étaient loin, elle quitta la chambre. Posant sa tête sur la porte et soufflant un grand coup, épuisée.

Régina, quant à elle, n'était pas parvenue à dormir. Hantée par la douceur des lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes. Ses pensées ne trouvant guère de repos. Elle avait entendu les cris de Jefferson. Par réflexe elle s'était crispé et avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait entendu les pas rapides de la blonde qui accourait vers la chambre. Elle se doutait que seule la blonde avait le pouvoir de calmer l'homme. Et quand, quelque temps plus tard, elle avait entendu la blonde sortir et souffler, elle avait décidé de sortir de son lit pour la rejoindre. Emma était dos à elle, la tête contre la porte, tout le point du monde semblait reposé sur ses épaules affaissaient.

\- Emma ? murmura Régina en s'approchant doucement de la jeune femme, posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Mais la blonde fit un mouvement brusque, se soustrayant au contact.

\- Emma… tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerai à toi ? cracha Emma en partant rapidement vers son bureau.

\- Parce que je suis là Emma, parce que tu es forte mais tu as besoin d'aide, laisse-moi t'offrir cette aide, s'exclama Régina en espérant retenir la blonde. Cette dernière se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

\- Oublie ta rancune pour ce soir je t'en prie Emma… soupira la brune fatiguée.

Elle vit l'instant précis où le regard vert profond de la jeune femme se métamorphosa de la colère à l'abandon profond. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Régina à sa suite.

\- Tu es partie, elle est morte dans un accident d'avion…

« Elle ». La femme de Jefferson. Régina l'avait déjà rencontré. Son cœur se serra. Une larme coula.

\- Ils avaient eu une fille, si jeune, si mignonne, j'aimais tant m'occuper d'elle… un soir, ils sont rentrés tard et…

Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge. Le dire c'était rendre les choses plus réels. C'était un accord tacite entre Emma et Jefferson. Ne pas en parler. Comme si ce silence enlèverait la douleur, la supprimerai. Inefficace bien entendu, mais ni lui ni elle n'avait quitté la phase du déni. Régina sentait toute la détresse dans le corps de la jeune femme près d'elle. D'un geste lent et tendre elle posa sa main sur le genou, essayant de lui montrer tout son soutien, mettant de côté sa tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais su pour la mort de Priscilla. Emma vit la douleur dans les yeux brun, elle baissa la tête se sentant soudainement coupable.

\- Continue Emma… murmura la brune.

\- Un homme avait trop bu, il a essayé de doubler trois voitures dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas, Jefferson était sur la voix en face et… il n'eut aucune possibilité de se rabattre, leur voiture fut percutée en plein fouet, partant en tonneau dans une rare violence, il a réussi à s'éjecté de la voiture mais Grace était coincé, il a fait tout ce qui pouvait pour la détacher et quand il est arrivé il ne put avoir que le corps sans vie de sa fille tomber dans ses bras… Elle était morte, elle n'avait pas pu survivre aux chocs. Quand les secours sont arrivés sur place il tenait le corps de Grace contre lui, les secours ont voulu l'aider. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le faire bouger. Ils m'ont appelée, quand je suis arrivée il n'avait pas bougé, je suis allée près de lui et nous avons pleuré ensemble… après de longues minutes j'ai réussi à l'emmener à l'hôpital. A partir de là tout la changer, les cauchemars se sont épris de lui, ne le quittant plus… Nuit après nuit, jour après jour

Puis ce fut le silence. Les deux femmes étaient là, assise l'une à côté de l'autre, la tristesse dans le cœur. Sur leurs joues, pleurant silencieusement. Régina pris son courage à deux mains. Là à cet instant précis elle avait besoin d'Emma, de son contact, elle voulait oublier la colère de la blonde elle voulait jute, elle. Simplement. Ses bras, sa force.

\- Je n'ai jamais su pour elles deux… murmura Régina.

Emma voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle l'observait, ses yeux bruns noirs de tristesse, ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Alors la blonde se laissa aller, juste cette fois. Juste ce soir. Parce qu'elle en avait besoin, parce que Régina en avait besoin. Doucement elle fit glisser son bras autour des épaules de la brune à ses côtés. Cette dernière se blotti dans ses bras. Elles étaient bien ainsi, oubliant rancœur et haine du passé. Gardant pour elles cette douceur d'un soir. Régina ne se leurrer pas inutilement, elle savait qu'une fois le lendemain arrivé Emma lui en voudrait de nouveau, en pire. Comme si la nuit, de ce pouvoir si puissant qu'on lui octroie, avait tout effacer, une fois que le noir nous englobe tout ce qui arrivera est susceptible d'être oublié. Le noir laisse place aux chimères et imagination débordante, le noir est le monde de l'incertain, du peut-être, et de l'éphémère.

Régina savait, elle savait que jamais plus Emma ne l'a regardé de la même manière qu'avant. Que jamais plus elle n'aurait le droit à son étreinte une fois le soleil lever. Mais la douce caresse que lui prodigué la femme blonde, la forcèrent à lutter contre le sommeil, cet ennemi si puissant à tous les point de vue. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la douceur de la caresse. Mais elle dut se résigner, elle était épuisée. Alors elle sombra dans le sommeil, pelotonnée contre la blonde qui, ce soir-là, dans la nuit, s'autorisa à être possessive. Juste ce soir. Juste une fois. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit tous ?

* * *

Régina s'éveillait doucement, prenant peu à peu conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourer. Elle était dans son lit. Emma avait dû l'y emmener hier. Bien sur aucune présence de la blonde. Elle avisa de l'heure et soupira. Une heure en avance sur son horaire habituelle. Elle aurait parfaitement le temps de se préparer. Elle rejeta la couette sur ses jambes et se leva, restant assise sur le bord du lit, encore secoué par les souvenirs de la veille, et les sensations oubliées qui avait refait surface. Dans un vague espoir elle alla à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide, espérant se réveillé et oublier. Réveillé elle le fut, mais les souvenirs la hanter toujours. Quand elle prit place dans la cuisine elle vit Jefferson sur le canapé, bol à la main. Il lui fit un grand sourire quand il se rendit compte de sa présence.

\- Il y a du café dans le thermos là-bas.

Régina hocha la tête en remerciement.

\- Emma n'est pas ici ? demanda-t-elle en notant l'absence de sac dans l'entrée.

\- Elle a juste laissé un mot disant qu'elle est partie plus tôt, une affaire à régler soi-disant

La brune ne répondit pas. Une affaire urgente, bien entendu. Elle secoua la tête, la situation allait être bien pire désormais. Elle n'eut pas la force de manger, espérant se remplir la tête d'autre chose que cette blonde-là. Régina se jeta donc à corps perdu dans son travail. Ne voyant pas, et ne voulant pas voir les heures passées. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'un étage plus bas, une certaine jeune femme aux yeux faisait exactement la même chose. Ignorant sciemment l'heure, refusant de voir que le soir arrivait à grand pas. Mais à contrario de la brune, une tête se glissa dans son bureau, suivit de près par un sac de repas.

\- On a faim belle inconnue ? demanda une voix rieuse.

\- Jefferson ? mon sauveur répondit Emma chaleureusement.

\- Tu es parti bien tôt ce matin ma chère, sourit-il suspicieux

\- J'avais une demande à formuler auprès de Gold, je voulais m'y prendre tôt

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non

\- Tu mens

\- Oui

Emma baissa la tête. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, surtout quand elle ne voulait pas, ou quand elle ne se donner pas le droit de le ressentir.

\- Parle-moi donc ma chère, sourit Jefferson qui connaissait bien le débat intérieur de son amie.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemars cette nuit, j'ai tout expliqué à Régina, elle voulait savoir et j'étais fatiguée, elle n'était pas au courant pour Priscilla.

Jefferson se figea à la mention du nom de sa femme. Une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais il incita Emma de poursuivre.

\- Elle l'aimait bien tu sais

\- Tout le monde l'aimait… murmura le brun

Silence.

Que dire ? aucunes paroles sont juste dans cette situation. Juste la fragilité d'un souvenir.

\- Elle a fondu en larme, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, si tu avais vu sa fragilité à cet instant précis, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement c'était physiquement impossible

Un doux sourire poussa sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Observant son amie d'un regard rieur, fourbe. Le temps était passé, Emma avait changer tout comme elle était toujours la même. Tant d'année l'un à côté de l'autre, à se soutenir, à braver la société juste pour montrer que beaucoup de choses étaient possible. Aujourd'hui ils en étaient là, dans un bureau, mangeant ensemble, travaillant dans la même entreprise, vivant dans le même appartement. Si proche, lié par la vie, par les épreuves. Chacun étant le pilier de l'autre. Toujours là, le phare au milieu de la mer déchaîner. Ils était de ses amis infaillible, fidèle. Se comprenant sans un mot. Ces amitié qui ne semble être que légende, mais qui sont bien réel.

\- Tu devrais lui laisser une chance non ?

\- N'avons-nous pas déjà évoqué ce sujet ? souffla Emma

\- Et nous l'évoquerons jusqu'à ce que tu entende raison, rit son ami

\- Et toi avec Belle ? contra alors la blonde, prenant de cour le brun qui perdit instantanément son sourire.

\- Je…

\- Swan ? Gold veut te voir, fit une jeune femme en entrant dans le bureau.

\- J'arrive, Jefferson, on reprend cette conversation plus tard, dit Emma en se levant pour aller dans le bureau de son patron.

\- Bon courage… à ce soir

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et partie, la démarche assurée.

\- Entrez Swan, fit la voix rocailleuse du patron.

* * *

\- Mais puis-ce que je vous dis que j'ai besoin d'accéder aux locaux scientifiques ! s'exclama Emma en se levant brusquement.

\- Et je vous réponds que je ne peux accéder à votre requête.

La blonde souffla un bon coup et se rassit, posant ses mains sur le bureau devant elle.

\- Vous vouliez que je m'assure de sa fiabilité, que je sache tout d'elle ? Et bien laissez-moi l'observer dans son environnement de travail, je dois m'assurer moi-même des retours que j'ai pu avoir… Je me méfie avec , s'il vous plait, vous savez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi…

Gold poussa un soupir contrit. Secoua la tête.

\- Emma… tu sais que c'est contre le protocole, souffla-t-il vainement.

\- Mais tu es le grand patron, sourit-elle ravie de le voir remettre en compte ses principes.

\- Très bien je te donne accès aux locaux.

\- Merci Gold

L'homme souffla. Ne pouvant résister à cette jeune femme pétillante.

* * *

Il était tard, Jefferson venait de sortir du bureau de la brune. Il avait informé la brune qu'Emma avait décidée de rentrer et le brun voulait la suivre. Lessivée, Régina n'avait pas eu le cœur de rester plus longtemps et avait accepté de suivre le mouvement. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage d'Emma, ils virent celle-ci dans une discutions de nature houleuse avec Kilian Jones. Le jeune homme se tenait droit, allure menaçante. Il voulait effrayer Emma. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas la posture d'une personne se laissant faire. Régina eu le réflexe de s'en aller courir vers la jeune femme, mais elle fut retenue par Jefferson. Ils s'approchèrent lentement.

\- Part Kilian, ta requête est refusée donc abandonne la procédure

\- Comment peut-elle encore être notre chef ? elle n'en a pas les capacités, cria le jeune homme

\- Stop ! Régina à toute les capacités, elle à l'esprit d'une chef et les épaules, elle peut supporter des situations très désagréable pour elle, tandis que toi tu te plein dès que tu n'as pas pu avoir ton hochet, tu vas devoir te mettre en tête que c'est Régina qui auras ce poste, en tout cas je me battrai bec et ongle pour que ce soit le cas, donc cesse ta crise d'adolescent prépubère Kilian, je suis fatiguée j'aimerai rentrer… souffla Emma défaite, essayant de partir au loin. Mais le jeune homme plaqua son poing sur le mur proche de la tête de la blonde. Emma se figea net. Plus un bruit, plus une respiration. Puis tout se précipita, la respiration d'Emma s'accéléra, tandis que Kilian continué à s'énervé sur la blonde.

\- Oh merde… jura Jefferson en courant vers Emma et repoussant Kilian avec force, mais ce dernier se débattit. Les deux hommes se firent face dans un corps à corps ardu. Kilian refusant de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Emma s'était laisser tomber au sol, se tenant la tête, murmurant une litanie incassable. Régina fit un mouvement vers la jeune femme. Mais Emma reculant brusquement fuyant tout contact et lui lança un regard effrayer. Régina vit toute la faiblesse de la jeune femme. Elle souffla un grand coup, cherchant à garder son calme et éloignée l'angoisse. Emma avait du mal à respirer, se sentant oppressé par sa poitrine, cherchant vainement de l'air à l'aide de grande goulée paniqué. Son corps entier était secoué, traversé, de palpitation, de tremblements. La panique s'insinuer en elle. Obstruant sa vue, affolant son cœur. Persuadée qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Les nausées la prirent, cette envie de vomir lui pris la gorge violement. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle lança un regard d'aide. Jefferson et Régina échangèrent un regard. Le grand brun bouscula brusquement Kilian qui tomba au sol et n'osa plus bouger devant la scène qu'offrait la blonde. Jefferson courut dans le bureau de la blonde. Régina quant à elle, avec toute la douceur et délicatesse du monde, s'approcha de la blonde.

\- Ecoute ma voix Emma, je suis là, je te protège… murmura la brune d'une voix, douce, posé mais tout de même ferme. Je te propose d'essayer de respirer en te calquant sur ma propre respiration tu en dit quoi Emma ?

Régina inspira et expira doucement, Emma qui s'était concentrée sur la voix de la brune suivit la demande. Peu à peu la respiration de la blonde repris un rythme normal. La douleur dans sa poitrine et la panique n'avait pas disparu mais elle avait déjà franchi une étape. Prostré au sol la blonde ne voulait plus bouger. Replier sur elle-même. Régina décida de tenter une approche, elle se mouva en direction d'Emma. Quand elle vit le regard inquiet de la jeune femme elle leva les mains, tout doucement, sans geste brusque, et montrant qu'elle n'était en aucun cas une menace. Jefferson revint du bureau avec de l'eau et un médicament. Il les posa lentement près de la brune.

\- Parle-moi Emma… murmura Régina

\- Il va me faire du mal… il va me faire du mal… répétait la blonde.

\- Nous te protégerons Emma, Jefferson et moi nous te protégerons.

Régina continuer sa progression vers la jeune femme. Emma répétait les même phrase, perdue dans sa panique. Régina arriva complétement à sa hauteur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil à Jefferson qui semblait des plus inquiet, tout comme elle. Il hocha la tête, lui montrant son soutien.

\- Emma ? je vais te toucher le bras, tu es d'accord ? je ne vais rien te faire

La blonde releva les yeux, observant le visage de la jeune femme devant elle. Puis doucement, d'une voix brisée donna son accord. Régina posa alors sa main sur le bras, comme prédit. Emma ne bougea pas, les yeux fixer sur la main, surveillant chaque geste. Puis la brune pris les médicaments au sol, elle les tendit à Emma.

\- Prends-les, ils t'aideront, Jefferson est allé les chercher pour toi…

Emma jaugea la boite. D'une main tremblante elle la prit, puis avala les médicaments. Elle leva des yeux plaintifs vers Régina. Comme si elle se rendait vraiment compte de sa présence.

\- Tes bras… murmura la blonde épuisée.

Régina s'approcha, à l'aide d'une douceur infini elle prit Emma dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle tendrement. Restant ainsi au sol, dans un mouvement balancier pour bercer la jeune femme. Épuisée par son esprit et son corps Emma ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans cette étreinte. Jefferson s'approcha alors des deux femmes, s'accroupit devant elles, caressa les doux cheveux blonds. Le regard triste.

\- Je croyais qu'elle en faisait plus ? murmura la brune en caressant la peau douce de la belle endormie

\- Elle ne cessera jamais d'en faire, elle est brisée Régina, on peut recoller les morceaux mais les fissures seront toujours visibles… normalement elle arrive à les éviter mais la fatigue et les événements de ces dernières semaines l'épuise, elle n'a pas su résister, je suis désolée que tu ais dû revoir ceci de nouveau… murmura le brun.

Puis il se leva vers Kilian, qui n'avait pas quitter sa position. Il le prit par le col et sans un bruit l'emmena au loin. Quand il jugea être assez éloigné de la blonde il jeta Kilian contre un mur.

\- Part Kilian et vite avant que je m'énerve, et tu ne défis plus l'autorité car tu seras viré sur le champ, je te laisse une semaine d'essai ! menaça le brun.

\- Pourquoi moi on me vire et pas l'autre là ? tout ça parce qu'elle se fait Emma ! S'énerva le jeune homme en désignant Régina.

Le coup partit. Rapide, précis, fort. Kilian tituba sous le coup. Surpris il releva les yeux vers Jefferson.

\- Part Kilian sinon je te vire et a effet immédiat

La voix de l'homme était dur, froide, tranchante. Kilian rentra la tête dans les épaules et frotta sa joue meurtrie. Puis sans un mot il partit. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes au sol. Toujours l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Il soupira. Voir son amie ainsi brisée était une vision des plus insupportable. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Jamais, que ce soit pour lui, elle, les autres, jamais les stigmates de leur vie ne s'effacerons. Et de manière définitive ils seront des êtres blesser, le cœur fendu en deux. Sur leur garde. Chaque jour ils font semblant, semblant d'être des gens normaux, de vivre dans la légèreté, semblant que rien ne les touche, semblant de ne pas regarder les issues de sortie quand ils rentrent quelque part. Chaque jour ils font semblant que le contacte des autres ne les dérange pas, que le mouvement de recule n'a pas eu lieu. Chaque jour ils cachent leur cicatrices interne ou externe. Ils luttent contre le monde et contre eux-mêmes. Ils brisent leur barrière à chaque seconde de leur vie pour ne pas laisser leur passer prendre le pas sur l'avenir et le futur. Mais là, tout de suite, Jefferson voyait, il voyait toute la fragilité de la vie d'Emma, de la sienne. Il voyait que la lutte, aujourd'hui, Emma l'avait perdue. Elle s'était fait avoir par elle, par son esprit. La fatigue a eu raison de ses efforts. La peur avait surgi des tréfonds de l'âme humaine. Profitant de la faille. Et le corps solide et protecteur de la blonde se mua en une coquille vide, désertant toute présence logique. Jamais un tel calvaire s'arrêta il le savait. Mais Emma avait Régina. Le phare au milieu de la tempête.

 _( TBC…)_

* * *

 **P.G.D.F : Oh, bonjour Majesté, comment allez-vous ? ^^**

 **combien de temps ? je ne le sais pas exactement, mais votre réaction est si plaisante que je ne sais si je vais cessé un jour ;) Comme je suis tout de même de nature sympathique, je t'offre dans ce chapitre-ci quelques réponse quand même ;) en espérant que le chiffre 5 fut un bon chapitre pour vous ;)**

 **l'auteur de la fiction vous intéresse-t-il encore ? sachez alors qu'Emma me ressemble plus que je ne le voudrait, alors vous aurez vos réponses ne vous en faite pas Majesté ;)**

 **Je m'autorise une folie : quel sont vos livres favori ?**

 **Au revoir Majesté**

 **Votre humble... ( à vous de voir )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, peut-être un peu court... cependant étant donnée que les cours vont bientôt reprendre je vais surement publier plus lentement car on as beau être en amphi et les profs sont sympathique mais je vais surtout m'amuser à écouter ;) vous voilà prévenu maintenant bonne lecture...**

 **Swann S.**

 **Ps : promis le prochain chapitre je me rattraperai, il sera plus long**

* * *

La nuit avait été rude pour Emma. Secouée par des cauchemars et sanglots, en sueur, les muscles tendus à l'extrême. Régina l'avait veillée toute la nuit, prenant soin d'elle quand elle se réveillée en larmes, posant un torchon froid sur son front pour la calmer légèrement. Emma n'en pouvait plus. Son esprit navigué entre les réminiscences de ses traumatismes passé. Cette nuit-là le pire vint, cet instant que chaque nuit elle redouté. Ce monde entre éveil et sommeil. Ce corps éveillée mais paralysé car l'esprit lui rêve encore. Plus précisément une partie du cerveau rêve encore tandis que l'autre à conscience du mon qui nous entoure. Mais elle ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux, son corps est figé. Elle sait qu'elle fait un cauchemar, elle veut se réveillée, c'est son plus cher désir, le Nirvana de ses envies, l'apogée de la réussite à cet instant précis. A cet instant où son cœur s'emballe, où le cerveau sait que le corps est en danger car paralysé, où tous les signaux de mouvement quémandent au bras où aux yeux de bouger, s'ouvrir mais que malgré tous nos efforts, rien ne se passe.

Paralysé.

Offerte au cauchemar, aux chimères qui court dans ses sommeils, riant de son inactivité, naviguant entre réel et irréel. Plus aucune frontière. Juste elle et ses peurs. Cette terreur que personne ne pourra comprendre, cette terreur qu'elle doit affronter seule car personne ne lui viendra en aide. Mais dans cette paralysie elle a une parfaite maîtrise de ses décisions. Et une seule pourra la libérée de se calvaire. Alors elle cour, se jettent dans la mêlée, fait fit de la peur.

Puis le saut.

La chute.

La mort.

Le réveil.

Régina s'était endormie sur le siège, épuisée par les émotions de cette soirée et cette nuit. Elle fut réveillée par le cris strident d'Emma qui venait de se relevée sur son lit, assises. Haletante. Ruisselante de sueur et de larmes. Régina ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle courut se poster auprès de la blonde et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle était là, elle l'a protégé. Murmurant des mots doux. Caressant ses cheveux, sa peau chaude. Réconfortante. Emma n'était pas seule au réveil, elle avait quelqu'un qui l'aider. Voir deux, si on en juge son ami qui, aussitôt qu'il eut entendu les cris, s'était précipité dans la chambre. Il trouva Emma dans les bras de Régina. Dans un état lamentable après cette nuit de souvenir. Il s'approcha doucement. Les larmes aux yeux devant la scène d'une Emma ainsi. Il s'assit sur le lit. Emma leva les yeux vers lui. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est mon tour vieux frère…

Il secoua la tête. Ouvrit les bras et sans un mot Emma vint s'y réfugier. Ils se comprenaient, ils partagés cette terreur. Ensemble. Comme avant, comme toujours. Régina se leva doucement, quittant la chambre sans un mot. Ne se sentant pas à sa place. De retour dans sa chambre elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, repensant aux derniers événements. Ils avaient été tout trois, mis à rude épreuve. Quelques heures découlèrent ainsi, Régina ne parvenait pas à dormir, l'image d'Emma aussi fragile et terrifié lui hanter l'esprit, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil. Soudain on toqua à la porte.

\- Régina ?

\- Entre, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Jefferson entra dans la pièce, le regard fatigué.

Elle s'est rendormie, je suis venu voir comment tu allée

\- Je ne suis pas parvenue à me rendormir et toi ça va aller ? tu veux en parler ?

\- Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi… Soupira le jeune brun. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à la veillé la nuit, merci d'avoir était là…

\- Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose

\- Tu étais là, pour une personne quoi Emma et moi avoir quelqu'un au réveil c'est ce que l'on peut rêver de mieux, tu le sais très bien, rien n'a changé depuis que tu es partie, les séquelles sont toujours là et le seront toujours. Dit Jefferson d'une voix grave et lointaine.

\- Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis que je suis partie ? fit la brune incertaine.

\- Il est mort, une overdose je crois, Emma fut soulagé quand elle a su la nouvelle, il ne peut plus lui faire de mal maintenant, c'est terminé

\- J'en suis heureuse aussi, jours après jours elle revenait plus blessée que la veille et elle ne pouvait rien faire, nous étions si impuissants…

\- Mais tu l'as aidé, tu étais là pour elle lorsqu'elle en a eu le plus besoin

\- Toi aussi

\- Je serais toujours là pour elle, de jour comme de nuit

Et elle sera toujours là pour toi, de jour comme de nuit, j'ai toujours été jalouse de ce lien entre vous deux, rit nerveusement Régina

Jefferson tourna la tête vers elle, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je comprends, je suis désolée, mais tu connais notre vie, rit le jeune homme.

\- Si nous pouvons appelée ça une vie…

\- Te souviens-tu de l'histoire de notre rencontre ? sourit le jeune homme les yeux dans le vague, suivit par Régina.

 _Flashback._

 _Jefferson caresser les touches du piano, sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait cette sensation. Tous les membres de son cours était déjà partit. Il décida d'en faire de même, il ferma donc la porte et partit à son tour. Quand il se retrouva en dehors du bâtiment, il voulut sortir les clés laissé par son professeur comme à chaque fois qu'il resté plus tard. Il soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son sac dans la salle, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Il fit donc demi-tour. En arrivant aux abords du conservatoire, il entendit une mélodie s'élever dans les airs. Il fronça les sourcils. Doucement il s'approcha de la salle, ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il fut surpris de voir une jeune fille de dos, assise devant un piano, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, ses doigts naviguant sur les douces touches blanches. Il avança donc, toujours silencieux. Et quand la jeune inconnue eu fini son mouvement il applaudit, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Ce bruit soudain fit sursauté la petite fille qui se retourna brusquement le regard effrayé. Elle recula loin de l'instrument. Jefferson s'approcha de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Ils se firent face, se défiant l'un l'autre. A savoir lequel flancherai en premier. Mais aucun ne céda._

 _\- Que faisais-tu ici petite ? demanda enfin le brun_

 _\- Tu n'as pas entendu ?_

 _Ils se jaugèrent une nouvelle fois. Mais Jefferson vit quelque chose dans les yeux de sa camarade. Une lueur de crainte, de force, une lueur de cassure. Il fut surpris, et soudain un sentiment de tendresse s'éprit de lui._

 _\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? demanda-t-il doucement, de peur de la brusquer._

 _Emma fut surprise, jamais elle n'avait été traitée ainsi, avec cette douceur si commune pour les autres mais si rare pour elle. Jefferson s'assit au piano. Il la regarda et l'invita à venir._

 _Flashback_

Et ce qui était censé être petite amitié fut l'une des plus belle qu'il puisse voir. En réalité le réel tournant de cette amitié eu lieu quelque temps plus tard que ce jour-là. Emma et Jefferson avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver pour jouer ensemble. Cependant un jour le jeune homme vit la blonde arriver vers lui, blessée.

 _Flashback_

 _Jefferson sifflotait tranquillement, les yeux posés sur un livres, il attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'Emma qui, ce jour-là, était en retard. Soudain il entendit la porte claquer avec fracas, il se retourna et vite avec horreur la blonde qui semblait ne pas se sentir bien. Du sang coulait le long de son visage fin se mélangeant aux larmes qu'elle versait. Sa démarche était gauche et boiteuse. Il courut vers elle et quand il fut à ses côtés la jeune femme se laissa tomber dans ses bras, recroquevillée. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps incertains, le brun essayant de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Une main douce dans son dos._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé Emma ? questionna-t-il avec douceur._

 _\- Il… il m'a frappé, il avait trop bu… il fait tout le temps ça quand il boit trop… répondit la jeune fille quand elle réussit à se calmer légèrement._

 _\- Qui sa « il » ?_

 _\- Mon tuteur…_

 _Il y eu un silence, les pièces du puzzle se mettant doucement en place. Emma avait rapidement parler de sa famille, ne s'attardant que très peu sur le sujet. Et très vite quelque chose dans le comportement de la blonde interpellée Jefferson. Elle semblait constamment sur ses gardes, quand elle entrée dans une pièce elle évaluer ses possibilités de survit. Elle refusait qu'on la touche, qu'une main se pose sur ses épaules. Ses vêtements demeurer être des cols roulé ou écharpes, des pantalons et des t-shirts à manche longue. Jamais une parcelle de son corps fut montrée hormis ses mains et son visage. Mais la voir ainsi était la preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas, de plus la présence d'un « tuteur » expliquer beaucoup de chose._

 _Ce jour-là Jefferson aida Emma à se nettoyer. Il pût voir ce que personne n'avait vu avant lui. Les cicatrices, ses bleus. Ce jour-là marqua l'instant précis où ils devinrent ami à la vie à la mort comme on dit. Là l'un pour l'autre quelques soit le moment. Emma n'était plus seul, Jefferson non plus._

 _Fin du flashback_

On put observer un silence dans la pièce, les deux bruns perdus dans leurs pensées. Lorsque Régina avait rencontré Emma, elle avait vu cette manie qu'elle avait de toujours caché son cou et son cops. Plus tard, la blonde avait accepté de montrer quelque partie de son être. La brune avait été horrifié de voir les marques sur les bras, le ventre et le cou de la jeune femme. Des bleus était présent de partout, certain prenait même tout son ventre. Régina n'avait pas pu empêcher ses larmes de coulaient quand elle avait vu tout ça. Emma était de ses enfants battu, ceux qui perdent confiance en eux et aux autres, ceux qui vivent dans la peur constante d'un bruit trop fort, sursautant à chaque main qui se lève à leur proximité. Personne ne comprend quand on réagit de manière exagérée quand quelqu'un lève la main en classe, juste à côté. Pourtant la peur est bien là, et depuis qu'elle est née, Emma doit vivre avec. Au début seule, ce qui causa ses pires séquelles, car la solitude dans de tel situation est le pire qu'il puisse arriver.

 _( TBC…)_

* * *

 **P.G.D.F : bonjour Majesté !**

 **comment allez-vous ?**

 **Voilà que je vous offre un peu plus d'information sur Emma et Jefferson ;) j'espère vous faire plaisir. je vous en livre, par la même occasion sur l'auteur ce qui me permet de répondre à vos remarque quant à ce qui fut mon enfance...**

 **j'aime bien tes réactions sur ce cher Killian ;)**

 **je suis bien obligée de vous soutirez des infos, après tout ne vous en ai-je pas donnée d'important sur moi ? je dis ça je dit rien...**

 **êtes-vous sur que je ne puisse pas vous parler en privé ? je vous en prie x) Bernard Werber est l'un de mes auteur favori et mon livre favori de lui est... j'hésite entre le grand classique "des fourmis" ou alors "la troisième humanité" mais si je favorise Kerouac en premier ;) cependant je ne vais pas tarder à lire Laurant Gounelle, auteur que je ne connais pas, un livre de lui à me conseiller ? :)**

 **je ne sais pas si je préfère l'ombre ou la lumière pour vous majesté, c'est intéressante quand vous vous dévoilé ;)**

 **à bientôt * révérence ***

 **Swann S.**


	7. Chapter 7

_bonsoir, je suis navrée du retard occasionner, comme les cours on repris j'ai moins de temps ( vu que je fini souvent à 19h30 ), de plus ayant quelque soucie d'internet ( bonjour free... ) je vais devoir faire une toute petite pause dans la fic, mais promis je ne serai pas longue. bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Emma est sur la terrasse, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain elle sent un contacte sur son bras dénudé, elle se recule brusquement et attrape la main pour la serrer avec force, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Mais quand elle se rend compte de la personne qui lui fait face, la haine est remplacée par la honte et la culpabilité.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Régina je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Et tandis qu'elle prononcé ces paroles, elle se reculait rapidement comme prise en faute et prête à recevoir toute les injures du monde. Cependant la brune n'en avait pas l'intention.

\- Tout va bien Emma, ce n'est pas grave je sais que je t'ai surprise, sourit doucement Régina dans l'espoir de la rassurée. Ce qui sembla fonctionner car la jeune femme baissa les yeux et s'accouda une nouvelle fois à la barrière de la terrasse.

\- Il fait froid, ne voudrais-tu pas rentrer ? repris la jeune brune.

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir froid, je veux me sentir en vie, murmura la blonde.

La brune se posta alors à ses côtés. Le silence se fit entres elles, no gênant ni étrange. Juste le silence dans son plu simple appareil.

\- Merci, murmura Emma

Régina ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de poser une main sur le bras de la blonde et de plonger ses yeux bruns dans ce vert de la jeune blonde. L'échange dura, les regards s'accrochèrent. Régina se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments se voir mais elle échoua quand sa main vint caresser avec douceur la joue d'Emma. Certes dernière approfondit le contacte légèrement en fermant les yeux. Mais bien vite ce fut le retour au présent. Elle rouvrit rapidement ses orbes verts et partit dans l'appartement, laissant la brune là, sur la terrasse, totalement perdue. Quand cette dernière tourna la tête vers l'intérieur, elle vit Emma se jeter au cou de son ami. Ce dernier lui serra la taille affectueusement. Un éclair de jalousie lui épris le cœur. Il avait le droit à ce qu'elle désirer le plus.

* * *

\- Elle est jalouse, rit Jefferson qui avait bien vu la tête de Régina se décomposé à la vue de la scène.

\- Comme avant…

\- Elle t'a veillée toute la nuit tu sais, sourit le brun

\- Je sais… Emma enfonça sa tête dans le cou de son ami. Perdue. Fatiguée.

\- Et si tu lui laisser une chance ? proposa Jefferson

\- Et si tu laisser une chance à Belle ? répondit au tac au tac Emma

Le brun lui administra une tape sur l'épaule et parti en marmonnant, le tout sous le regard ravi de la blonde. Le regard de cette dernière se posa une nouvelle fois sur la brune toujours dehors. Elle souffla.

\- Rentre Régina, tu vas tomber malade… murmura Emma dans le dos de la jeune scientifique après être sortie une nouvelle fois.

La brune se retourna vers la jeune femme. Un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu cette scène quelque part

\- Mais n'est-ce pas toujours ainsi entre nous ? du déjà vu ? souffla doucement la blonde

Le silence se fit. Réminiscence à l'appui.

 _Flashback_

 _La soirée mondaine battait son plein. Voir tous ces gens de bonne famille mettait la nausée à Emma, toute ces manières, toute ces richesses. Emma ne se sentait pas à sa place, tout comme Jefferson, mais elle avait accepté de l'accompagné car, bien entendu, venir seul à une tel soirée était inimaginable pour la famille. Elle était vêtue de magnifique robe offerte par le brun. Elle riait sous cape de voir son ami faire le paon dans son costume noir, agrémenté de son haut-de-forme, la pièce la plus important pour lui. Lors de leurs étude Emma et lui était allé en Angleterre, pour rire le jeune brun avait essayé ce vieux haut-de-forme trouvé dans la boutique d'un antiquaire. En secret Emma lui avait acheté. Et pour mettre un peu de panache dans cette offre elle avait enroulé à la base de l'accessoire, un tissu rose clair. Présenté ainsi le chapeau était semblable à celui du chapelier fou dans_ Alice au pays des Merveilles. _Quand le présent fut donner à Jefferson il rit de la blague mais après ça il ne quitta plus jamais le chapeau enrubanné. Il devint pour tous le chapelier fou. Désormais il jouer de ce titre. Emma était devenu le chat de Cheshire pour tous. Le duo s'accordant à merveille. Et ce soir-là ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, prêt à subir une soirée des plus insupportable. Jefferson soufflant au bras de son amie. Cette dernière riant de son comportement. Alors qu'ils naviguèrent parmi les invités ils furent accostés par Neal, un des voisin et ami de Jefferson. Ce dernier sourit et laissa Emma avec le jeune homme tandis qu'il essayait de rejoindre les boissons._

 _\- Alors tu connais du monde ici ? demanda Neal à Emma_

 _\- Je suppose que tu n'es guère étonnée mais non, je ne connais personne._

 _\- Alors vient je vais te présenter à une amie_

 _Ils slalomèrent ensemble dans la foule pour finalement faire face à une belle brune. Neal la serra dans ses bras tout sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Emma._

 _\- je te présente Régina Mills, Régina, voilà Emma Swan_

 _\- enchanté Miss Mills, sourit Emma en tendant une main vers elle._

 _Les deux jeune gens commencèrent à discuter, tendis que la blonde tournait sur elle-même. Quand elle vit Jefferson au loin elle courut vers lui, n'était pas rassurée quand il n'était pas là. Ce dernier sourit quand il vit son amie blonde avancer rapidement et de manière déterminé vers lui. Une fois qu'ils se firent face, un verre se retrouva dans les mains de la jeune femme._

 _\- boit_

 _\- je ne suis pas sur que ce soit un bon conseil mon cher, rit Emma._

 _\- je vais te présenté à quelqu'un, que tu te sente moins seule même si il y a Neal et moi, répondit-il simplement dans un clin d'œil._

 _De nouveau Emma se retrouva à essayer d'évité la foule, slalomant, évitant les coudes et plateau. Ce qu'elle pouvait détesté ces situations. Trop de gens. Jefferson se stoppa brusquement, tant et si bien qu'Emma, qui avait baisser la tête, lui fonça dessus sans aucune délicatesse._

 _\- Dis Jefferson, la prochaine fois prévient... grogna-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Le brun se retourna en riant de son amie._

 _\- ne m'en veux pas, je te présente Régina Mills._

 _Il y eu un silence. Les deux femmes se firent face, puis un fin sourire poussa sur les lèvres de la brune qui gardait ses yeux plongés dans ceux vert de la jeune blonde face à elle._

 _\- j'ai comme une impression de déjà, n'est-ce pas Miss Swan ?_

 _Fin Flashback._

* * *

 _A bientôt._

 _P.G.D.F : bonsoir Majesté, comment vas-tu ? alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir tes grasse matinée ? ;)_

 _Oh voilà de jolie petite spéculation quant à mon égard, travail tu a Wall street ?... oui mon humour est à revoir je sais, mais je l'aime ainsi, il est bancal comme moi, mon enfance fut ce qu'elle fut, et le piano aussi. Je suppose que ces réponses ne te convienne pas ;) je vais t'offrir une réponse à l'une de tes questions : si j'ai eu du soutien ? non._

 _passons à Emma et Jefferson... pourquoi ne sont-il pas ensemble ? vaste question... la réponse dépend de toi, de moi, de celui qui se pose la question. Selon moi c'est parce que, parfois, quand on est aussi complice est proche c'est de l'amour mais pas celui qui nous permet d'être en couple amoureusement parlant. tout viendras à point pour Régina ne t'en fait pas._

 _Pour ce qui est des livres... j'irais, dans les jours à venir, les achetés et voir de quoi il en retourne. Il m'ont l'air très intéressant, ayant déjà entendu parler des auteur je ne me lance que dans du demi inconnu. je ne me lance que très rarement dans les livres ésotérique. De plus je compte me pencher sur Patricia Darré pour voir de quoi il en retourne._

 _t'es gout littéraire m'on beaucoup plus, cela me peine de pas pouvoir apprendre plus sur vous. Mais comme vous refusé de sortir de l'ombre et d'entamer une correspondance privé avec moi je me doit de me complaire dans cette tristitude._

 _bonne soirée Majesté_


	8. Chapter 8

**bonsoir à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt. Je suis navrée des actuels chapitre court que je fait, travail oblige.**

* * *

Il y a des jours où tout semble impossible à faire. Emma était dans l'un de ses jours. Le regard rivé sur l'écran de son pc elle observait Régina travailler. Elle avait obtenu le droit d'avoir accès au caméra du bureau de la brune. Bien sur elle c'était efforcé de croire que c'était d'un point de vue seulement professionnel, rien d'autre. Mais bien entendu elle se mentait à elle-même. Le regard qu'elle posait sur la brune à cet instant était plus qu'équivoque. Elle se laisser aller à contempler les formes mis en valeur par le tailleur de la brune. Elle secoua la tête, agacé par son propre comportement. Elle devait l'observer, juste l'observer. Voir si ont pouvait lui faire confiance professionnellement parlant. Chaque jour elle faisait l'effort de ne pas laisser ses pensées personnelles prendre le pas. Mais plus le temps passé, plus c'était difficile. Elle voulait que ce mois se termine. Que tout ceci cesse, que Régina rentre chez elle, qu'elles ne se voit plus. Bien sur, il fallait voir en dessous de ce qu'elle voulait montrer, comme tout a chacun Emma ne s'avouer pas l'entièreté de ses sentiments. Voulait-elle réellement que Régina parte ? Tout comme moi à cet instant précis, la jeune blonde ne savait pas la réponse.

\- Swan dans mon bureau. Fit la dur voix de son patron. Emma souffla, se levant doucement.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? Dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Comment vas-tu Emma ? J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kilian, tu aurais dû venir m'en parler, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Sourit le vieil homme.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien, Jefferson était là pour moi

\- Jefferson ou Régina ? Répondit narquoisement Gold.

Surprise par la question Emma afficha une mine surprise qui amusa beaucoup son interlocuteur.

\- je n'ai pas compris tout de suite quand tu a voulu refusée de t'occuper du dossier de Régina. Mais j'ai finalement fait le lien avec l'aide de Jefferson, c'est donc elle la mystérieuse brune.

La blonde baissa la tête. Éveillant le rire du vieil homme.

\- comment se passe votre cohabitation ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- Tu devrais demander ça à Jefferson vu que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Bougonna la jeune femme

\- c'est à toi que je le demande Emma. Soupira Gold.

\- Nous nous parlons pas, je fais mon travail, mais je fais aussi tout mon possible pour l'éviter.

\- À quoi ça t'avance de faire ça ?

\- Ah non ! Cessez de tous vouloir que je parle avec elle ! S'énerva soudainement la blonde en se levant de sa chaise dans un geste brusque.

\- Pourtant que pense que tu devrais le faire, ce mois deviendrais plus agréable pour vous deux.

Emma toisa du regard son patron. Dans ses pupille la colère et l'agitation régné. Dans un dernier soupir elle quitta le bureau. Gold souriant toujours du comportement de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'il l'a connaissait elle avait toujours était comme ça. Il secoua la tête. La jeune femme finirai bien par faire ce qu'il faut, il en était persuadé. Ce qu'il déplorait c'était le temps qu'elle mettrait. Mais l'homme était naturellement long pour accepté de faire les choses de la bonne manière.

C'est une Emma en colère que nous pouvons voir arrivé à son bureau. Elle plongea un regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur qui montrait encore la jeune brune. Elle grogna en fermant brusquement son ordinateur. Bénissons le fait que ce dernier sois solide.

* * *

C'est criblé de douleur que la jeune blonde rentra chez elle ce soir-là. Sa colère n'avait pas baissée de la journée. Emma avait fini par entre être crispée et tendu, tout ses muscles avaient suivit ce processus. Ainsi elle se retrouva aisément épuisée. Elle se laissa tomber sur son grand lit. Fronçant les sourcils en sentant une autre odeur que la sienne. Puis elle réagit que, selon sa plus grande habitude, elle s'était dirigé vers la chambre qu'occuper Régina depuis son arrivée. Mais ce soir elle n'avais pas la force de se lever, elle était bien là. Si bien que le sommeil la pris de court. Stoppant net ses pensées et son plan de fuite. Et quand elle s'éveilla, une heure plus tard elle dû faire face à une sensation étrange. Un corps était plaqué contre le sien. Quand elle tourna légèrement la tête elle vit, à sa plus grande surprise, la brune dans le lit, coller contre son dos. Elle aurait dû se lever brusquement, s'énerver contre cette femme qui avait oser profité de son instant de faiblesse pour venir contre elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à faire ça. Et non. Parce qu'a cette instant précis elle ressentait quelque chose que même Jefferson n'avait pas pu lui offrir. Elle ressentait ce sentiment dont elle avait toujours rêver mais qu'on lui avait toujours refusé, la persuadant qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, que jamais elle n'aurait le droit à ça car ce n'était pas pour elle, elle ne le méritait pas. Mais à cette instant précis elle se sentait à sa place. Ici, là dans les doux bras de cette brune qu'elle se devait de détester, elle se sentait en sécurité, épaulé, à sa place. Et ses sentiments enfin ressentit la troublèrent au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça, elle ne pouvait plus. Mais elle savait qu'elle tomberai facilement dans ses travers. Vous l'avez compris, Régina, par le passé, lui avait déjà fait ressentir de tel sensation, et elle avait crut qu'avec son départ et l'eau qui avait coulait sous les ponts, les choses auraient changés, elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvais plus ressentir de tel sentiments à son égard. Mais vous et moi savons que c'est faux, que malgré tout les sentiments n'était pas parti. Ces choses-là sont horrible. Ils arrivent ainsi sans prévenir, et boom... nous voilà par-terre tel un assoiffé devant un oasis. Ils arrivent vite mais repartent tard. Impossible de s'en débarrasser. De quoi accroître une colère déjà bien présente. Mais voyez-vous ce soir Emma n'a pas le cœur de se mettre en colère. Elle va laisser les choses se faire, elle va profité de ces nouvelles sensation, elle va profiter de sentir une nouvelle fois les bras de Régina autour d'elle. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra se dire, ou dire à Jefferson. Elle aime être contre Régina, je le sais et nous le voyons. Maintenant qu'elle à lâcher prise, nous voyons son sourire satisfait, ses yeux qui se ferme doucement, ses pensées qui, pour une fois, n'était pas noirci de colère. Elle avait rendu les armes pour ce soir, mais ne l'avait-elle pas déjà fait depuis quelque temps déjà ? J'aurais tendance à vous répondre que si, mais la blonde est déterminé à se mentir. Parce que la vérité, cette foutu vérité, elle ne voulait pas la voir. Elle démentirai aussi longtemps que possible. Elle lutterait. Mais pas ce soir... ce soir elle profite. Demain, demain elle se battra contre elle-même encore et encore, mais là, les douceur des bras de la brune, ses mains sur son ventre, son odeur qui l'enveloppe, tout ça était les raisons pour ne pas bouger de ce lit. Mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Qu'elle contracte tout ses muscles possible, qu'elle balance ses jambes au sol et qu'elle éloigne son corps de la tentation que pouvais représenter Régina. Bien sur elle fit l'exacte opposé. Elle se retourna dans les bras de la jeune femme. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la scientifique. Et dans la pièce un cœur s'accélère. Elle est si belle, ses yeux fermé, son visage dénué d'une quelconque expression. Notre bon vieux Oscar Wild avait raison. Il ne fallait céder à la tentation. Alors Emma approcha son visage de celui de Régina. Doucement. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent pressées contre celle de la jeune femme. Dieu que c'était agréable cette sensation, ce goût, il lui avait tellement manquer. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait elle se leva brusquement du lit. Tel un renard effrayé prit au piège elle chercha la sortie, son cerveau embrumé par son action. Bien vite elle se retrouva dans le salon. Jefferson releva la tête en voyant arriver en trombe la jeune blonde.

\- quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il

\- je l'ai embrassée... gémit la blonde l'air consternée.

\- Régina ? Calme-toi...

\- oh non je ne me calmerai pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? Pourquoi tout doit se passer comme ça ?

Jefferson ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Emma le regarda alors interloquer. Et, surprenant son regard le brun se calma légèrement.

\- tu as eu exactement la même réaction la première fois Emma... expliqua-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Un blanc digne de l'ère glacière s'abattit dans le salon. Réminiscence quand tu nous tien. Doux souvenir quand nous te revoyons. Oh qu'il est dur de laisser les images se faire une place sous nos yeux pourtant ouvert. Entendre les sons de cette journée-là. Voyez-vous même ce qui épris Emma à cette instant précis.

 _Flashback_

 _Ce jour-là il pleuvait. Les gouttes tombaient inlassablement sur la blonde qui rentrait chez elle le pas rapide. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la tranquillité. Loin de tous. Loin d'elle. Quand elle sentie un main la retenir elle souffla. C'est quand on désiré le plus quelque chose qu'il nous est impossible de l'avoir. Elle se retourna alors, prête à congédié avec une rare violence la personne qui oser gêner sa progression. Mais elle fut couper net dans sa réprimande par une paire de lèvres gourmande qui abattirent sur elle. Emma n'avait pas besoin d'être médium ou encore doté d'une intelligence rare pour savoir qui avait le courage de coller son corps au sien, de plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Régina Mills. Elle seule pouvait et voulait le faire. Quand le baiser pris fin elle sur qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé. Régina se tenait devant elle, trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Femme frigorifié au regard de braise. Emma, elle, était figée. Elle bafouilla alors vaguement quelque chose et s'enfuit dans l'immeuble. Jefferson était sur le canapé, les yeux dans un bouquin. Il releva la tête face à l'arrivé fracassante de son amie._

 _\- je l'ai embrassé... murmura-t-elle_

 _\- qui ça ? Neal ?_

 _\- Non Régina..._

 _\- Surprise... calme-toi Emma, tout va bien, sourit le jeune brun dans l'espoir de la rassurer._

 _\- Oh non tu peux toujours rêver je ne me calmerai pas ! Mais qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ? Ce n'était pas sensé arriver..._

 _fin du flashabck._

Jefferson se leva, alla vers son amie. Sourire au lèvres. Indémodable. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Sait-tu pourquoi je lit toujours la fin d'un livre avant de le commencer ? Demanda le brun

\- ce qui est intéressant ce n'est pas la fin, mais comment les personnages ont fait pour en arrivé là.

\- Alors choisit le chemin le plus intéressante Emma, parce que quoi que tu face l'issue sera la même.

 _(TBC...)_

* * *

P.G.D.F : _bonsoir majesté, comment allez-vous ?_

 _oui la reprise ce passe bien et vous ? vous étudiez quoi au juste ?_

 _je suis navrée, de plus je crois qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre à cette fiction, j'hésite sur la suite, je peux arrêter les choses rapidement ou non, je me tâte, à voir._

 _Ecrire ne m'aide en rien, je fais ça pour le plaisir, je m'aide de ce que j'ai vécu pour que l'écrit paraisse plus réel et encore ce que j'écris ne survole que la réalité car je ne veux pas prendre de risque avec moi-même en me remémorant ce que je cherche à oublier._

 _je ne me suis jamais risqué dans ce genre de lecture, j'irai peut-être bientôt. Pour voir de quoi il en retourne. J'ai commencé la lecture "les dieu voyage toujours incognito" j'aime bien le début c'est sympathique. J'aimerai avoir un peu plus de temps pour lire._

 _je m'explique assez bien dans ma fiction pour que tu saisisse tous ce que je veux que tu comprenne. Je ne suis cependant pas sur que Régina ai "roubler" le duo, c'est ue valeur ajouté. Le duo s'adapte parfaitement._

 _voilà donc une suite pour vos beau yeux._

 _bonne lecture Majesté._

 _pour répondre à votre ps : qu'en sait-tu que je ne perd rien ? car tu ne sais pas ce que je j'ai pour commencer et ensuite tu n'ai pas objective pour savoir ce que je gagnerai à faire ta rencontre. Et enfin... n'ai-je pas déjà gagner de ta part ? un nouveau champs de lecture à explorer, tu m'a pousser à lire un auteur qui m'avait toujours intrigué, et à chaque chapitre je gagne une Review, alors est-tu sur que je perdrais forcément quelque chose ?_

 _Bien sur je vais arrêter d'insister, je ne t'embête plus avec ça promis. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu te "dévalorise" en pensant que je ne gagnerai rien à te connaitre, tu as appris de la vie qu'elle a de l'importance que si on lui en donne, moi j'ai appris que quoi qu'on face on gagne toujours quelque chose et que ce soit bon ou mauvais il faut le gardé. Alors certes cette parole ressemble à de la mauvaise philosophie, je ne suis pas très penché sur l'intellect. Tu as déplorer mon vécu familial, je ne changerai rien de ce que j'ai vécu, car je suis peut-être un être empli de stigmates, ce sont ces cicatrices qui font qui je suis, et je l'ai ai gagnée. De la vie je ne considère pas qu'on puisse perdre quelque chose. Même mort on ne perd pas la vie, on gagne le droit d'être libre. Enfin bref passons tout ceci n'est pas très interressant. j'ai bien fait de pas me lancé dans des études de philosophie je n'ai vraiment pas l'intellect pour x)_

 _Navré pour cette tirade sans queue ni tête, je vous souhaite bonne soirée, au revoir ma reine ( changeons un peu des majesté )_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir, une deuxième suite dans la même soirée, pour un peu de folie. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécier toujours.**

* * *

 _Je cède._

\- je dépose les armes

Régina se retourna surprise, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas pousser un grand cris. Elle était dans la cuisine. Lumière éteinte. Emma était arrivée dans son dos. Silencieuse. Elle posa sa mains sur son cœur, essayant de chercher un second souffle. Puis ses yeux se posèrent là où elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de la blonde, malgré le noir ambiant. Elle ne dit rien. Laissant le silence répondre pour elle. Un de ces silence qui est une invitation à poursuivre.

\- je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver de nouveau quelque chose pour toi Régina, quelque chose qui n'est pas de la haine.

Cette simple phrase marqua le début de la partie. Régina le savait. Emma avait peur, elle le sentait. Et dans un mélange de subtilité et de sentiment, elle devras gagner la partie. Et pour l'instant le silence était son meilleurs allié. Aider par la nuit qui envelopper les deux femmes. Leurs expression caché dans le noir. La nuit au cœur facile. Un soupire.

\- je te croyais différente Régina, je croyais que tu resterai mais tu es partie

Silence.

\- tu es partie de la même manière que tu es revenue : sans un mot.

Régina baissa la tête. Coupable.

\- je t'ai hait, détesté au plus profond de mon être, j'ai pleurée ton absence alors que tu ne le mérité pas, je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi mais non, tu es comme tout le monde, tu me ment, tu me trahi, tu me blesse ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi Régina !

Les mots s'infiltrent. Assassin. Empoisonnés. Et tel une statue de sable le cœur de la brune s'effrite. Elle accepte sa sentence, elle n'aurait pu l'évité. Tout crime se paie un jour. La nuit de l'expiation. Visage impassible. On encaisse les coups. Pas un centimètre du corps bougent.

Attendre.

Attendre que ça passe. Attendre que la douleur se calme. C'est le seul remède.

\- Je pensais ne plus te revoir, je pensais ne plus souffrir à cause de toi. Mais tu ne fait jamais rien comme les autres n'est-ce pas Régina ? Forcé de vivre un mois avec toi, forcé de t'observer. Mon dieu... mais je connais toute tes mimique, tes moues quand tu réfléchit et te concentre, ton léger sourire quand tu entend un morceaux que tu aime bien, je sais tout de toi, ces dernière semaine de torture ne furent qu'une piqûre de rappel pour moi... Car malgré toute la volonté du monde que j'ai pu déployer pour ne plus penser à toi, je n'ai jamais pu oublier tes expression, tes mouvements, tes habitudes. Vivre avec toi est une torture Régina.

Une larme. Juste une. Pour la forme. Pour aller un tout petit peu le cœur alourdit. Puis on reprend son impassibilité. Faire croire que l'on a pas mal. Encaisser.

\- et tu sais ce qui es le pire ?

Tout les muscles crispé. Régina s'autorise un petit mouvement. Léger. Juste pour répondre. Balancement caractéristique de l'ignorance.

\- le pire, c'est que je voudrais vraiment te détester, mais le seul endroit où je me sens bien Régina, c'est là.

Une main tendu. Un doigts inquisiteur. La poitrine de Régina est visé. Elle baisse la tête. Regarde son corps qu'elle connais si bien. Espoir. Fou.

\- ces quelques derniers événement m'ont prouvé que mon corps n'avait pas oublier le bien être que tu pouvais lui apporter. Et merde Régina ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments positif envers toi ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer te voir chaque matin, de te voir accepté de monter sur moto avec une moue boudeuse, de te voir te concentré à travailler. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer toi toute entière. Tu m'a trahit.

L'espoir est permis. Elle n'a pas le droit. Mais une chose que m'a appris un de mes professeurs c'est que les règles sont fait pour être brisé. Elle n'a pas le droit mais qui pour l'en empêcher. Régina ne dit rien. Elle n'ose pas. Elle ne sait pas. Ignorance.

\- dit quelque chose !

La colère n'est jamais loin. Frustration à l'appui. Il est tard, le sommeil est là, dans nos yeux, dans nos cœur. Pas le temps à la patience. Alors la blonde fait demi-tour. Elle abandonne. Dépose les armes. Elle ne nie plus. Et Régina comprend. Elle comprend le sentiment qu'avait eu Emma quelque temps plus tôt. Quand c'est elle qui avait tourné le dos. Sentiment que la seule corde qui retient l'autre nous file entre les doigts. Et le corps tombe. Inexorablement. Rien pour le retenir. Seul nos yeux se plonge l'un dans l'autre. Son corps tombe, on imagine le vent dans son dos, le poids soudain de ses membres. On ne peux rien faire, on ne peux plus le retenir. Tout va au ralentit. Il tombe et nous regardons. Impuissant. Parce qu'être Homme c'est ça, c'est être impuissant. C'est ne pas avoir de prise sur les événements les plus tragiques.

Attrapons ce qu'il reste de corde avec ce qu'il reste de foi.

\- tu veux que tu dise quoi Emma ? Que veux-tu entendre ? Toute ces paroles stéréotypé ? Je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer, je ne voulais pas partir pardonne moi ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

La blonde se stoppe. Se retourne. Dans le noir les silhouette se font face.

Un pas.

\- Oui, Emma, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, oui j'ai regretté d'être partie, d'avoir eu peur, de croire que ce que je ressentait pour toi aller passer car ce n'était qu'une passade. Je voulais que ce soit une passade, je voulais que tout soit plus simple. Que tu soit un homme, que tu soit de bonne famille. Emma... tu était tout sauf une passade. Je ne pourrais pas vouloir de toi si tu était un homme parce que c'est dans ce corps de femme qui j'ai appris à t'aimer. Mais j'ai eu peur. Personne n'allait accepté, on accepte pas ce genre de chose. Comment ma famille le pouvait ?

Au tour d'Emma de se taire. Explications qu'elle n'a jamais eu les voilà. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre dit-on.

\- notre époque est avancer, l'homosexualité n'est plus un problème pour la plupart des gens. Mais on oublie une catégorie, la pire. Et alors que Dieu dit d'aimer son prochain l'Homme a mal traduit. Condamné par une Eglise catholique que voulait-tu que je fasse ? Emma j'étais jeune, je faisait mes études, j'avais peur.

\- Certains membres de ta famille t'aurait soutenu Régina et tu le sais.

\- Mais dans le cas précis de ma situation, on ne sait plus sur qui nous pouvons compté, Cora à voulu te faire croire que j'étais mariée !

\- Et tu es partie, tu leur à tous donnée raison de ne pas croire en nous deux, ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont poussé à me quitté mais toi ! Cria presque Emma en colère.

Silence.

Régina ne sait plus quoi faire. Emma à raison, elle aurait pu resté. Sa famille ne les aurait pas séparer de force. Elle aurait sûrement perdu légèrement contact avec eux, mais elle avait des amis, elle avait Jefferson, Emma.

Emma.

Elle ferme les yeux. Et dans le noir de ses pensées. Dans le fouille nébuleux de ses sentiments, la lumière ne demeure seulement dans ses souvenirs. Le corps nue de la blonde, allongée là, sur le matelas. Draps de soie remonté jusqu'au hanche, poitrine généreuse pressé contre le matelas. Sa crinière blonde étalée autour d'elle. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres de la brune. Bien des femmes sur cette terre son magnifique, mais pour elle c'était Emma la plus belle. Niais n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, au grand malheur de tout à chacun quand on aime d'amour on ai fleur bleu.

Un dernier geste. Un mouvement qui marquera sa fin. Régina, d'une rapidité époustouflante malgré l'heure avancé et la fatigue qui engourdit ses muscles, se jette sur Emma. Ses lèvres retrouve celle de la blonde, stupéfaite contre elle.

Un baiser.

Juste un baiser.

Une dernière fois sentir la douceur blonde. Juste un geste désespéré. On à tous perdu, alors pourquoi pas prendre quelque risques ? Juste pour rire. Juste pour quitter la scène avec un peu de panache, A la Cyrano de Bergerac.

Et la barrière ennemie répond. Une main s'agrippe à la nuque brune. Agréable sensation que celle d'un manque enfin comblé, d'un goût enfin retrouvé. Le baiser prend fin. Front contre Front.

\- oublie tout ça, oublie le contexte, oublie qui je pu être pour toi, ne voit que celle que je suis actuellement. Est-tu amoureuse de moi Emma Swan ?

Vérité.

Mensonge.

Fini les rires.

Fini les pirouettes.

A la fin de l'envoie je touche.

\- oui.

Silence.

Touché.

Coulé.

Victoire pour le peuple.

Régina soupir. Sourit.

Emma pleure. Larme de sang. Larmes salé. Que sais-je ? Dans le noir je ne vois pas bien. Mais ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle vient d'offrir sur un plateau d'argent sertie d'or, la possibilité d'être détruite. Mais Régina n'est pas son ennemie. Loin de là. Elle le montre, elle le demande. Mais comment ? Quel peut être la bonde formulation ? Je souris. Il n'y en a pas pour ces choses-là. Il faut se jeter. Lancé les dé. Poser cartes sur table.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander une tel chose Emma... Mais je t'en pris laisse moi une seconde chance...

Silence. Dure pesant. Terrible sentence. Faire le mort, courir dix pied sous terre. Régina baisse la tête. Elle pense avoir pousser sa chance. Elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Son cœur tambourine dans son poitrine tel un forcené. Un douce main se glisse sous son menton. Lui relève la tête.

\- je suis prête à prendre se risque.

Full au cœur par la dame. Régina sourit. Que celui qui doute des miracles et du pardon divin se lève ou se taise à jamais. Elle voit dans les yeux la sincérité de la blonde. Elle a tout gagner ce soir. Elle qui haïssait tant ses insomnie ce soir elle va pouvoir les remercier.

\- mais je veux faire les choses correctement, je ne sais pas si je peux encore te plaire, cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'a pas côtoyé, les changements que j'ai eu ne vont peut-être pas te plaire... je veux que nous nous découvrions une seconde fois.

Régina hoche la tête puis la pose sur le torse de la blonde. Bercer par les battement cardiaque. Elle caresse le dos musclé de la jeune femme. Soupire de bien-être.

\- oui faisons ça ma chère

Emma sourit. Dépose un baiser sur le haut du crâne brun. Resserrant l'étreinte.

 _( TBC...)_

 _bien sur les choses ne sont pas terminé pour les deux jeunes femmes, ça serait trop simple ne croyez-vous pas ? bonne soirée, à bientôt pour la suite._

* * *

P.G.D.F : _Bonsoir, de nouveau, voyez comme je suis d'humeur généreuse ? deux chapitre pour le prix d'un, quel bonté d'âme je peux avoir, un vrai samaritain._

 _je erre dans ce monde comme une p***** erre dans un monde sans trottoir, j'arrête. Je vais bien._

 _Sa majesté à bien de la chance, que fait-elle alors de ses journées ? surprenez-moi, Mon ordi ? il es au chaud dans ma chambre, ma colocataire voudrait bien que je lui prête mais... voyez-vous il semblerai que je ne sois clémente qu'avec vous chère inconnue ;) Mais il va bien, Bien sur HP ne veux pas me dire quel est le soucis, trop simple._

 _Projet d'écriture ? oui j'écris quelque chose en collaboration avec une amie, pour être précise elle donne les idées et moi j'écris, une histoire de pirate ;) j'ai cependant, de mon coté, une idée, je ne sais pas encore si je l'applique a Emma et Régina, mais comme j'aime particulièrement le personnage de Régina peut-être que je vais gardé ce couple là, je ne sais pas encore très bien. A réfléchir. Donc pour l'instant les projets je vais voir. Pourquoi je vous manquerez ? heureusement vous pourrez vous repaître de bien des auteurs présent ici ou là_

 _Et oui le dur principe de se battre contre ses sentiments, on court partout comme une fourmi dans une poêle brûlante. Mais dans ce chapitre Emma se pose. J'exposerai plus tard le lien Gold/Emma. Parce qu'un patron se moque des sentiments de ses employé ;) en tout cas c'est le miens, jamais je ne fut convoqué parce que j'étais triste de m'être fait voler mon gouter ( humour de mauvais gout bonjour )._

 _Le début du livres est intrigant. Je suis septique, un enfant, sacrifié sa vie pour sa mère... c'est beau et si triste._

 _Vous me volez mes réplique Majesté, je ne sais pas si je peux accepté une tel chose ;) Je voudrais me permettre une remarque quand au faite que je me dévalorise... ce sera dur pour moi que j'arrête un jour, depuis que je suis née on me dévalorise, comment voulez-vous que je crois en moi et me valorise ? c'est difficile. je suis programmé pour me dévalorisé. Oui ça aurait été mieux d'avoir une autre enfance. j'en ai souvent rêver. Et quand je me regarde dans la glace j'en rêve encore._

 _j'ai une faveur à vous demandez. Parlez-moi de vous, juste un truc, plusieurs. Que sais-je ? après tout vous savez quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du vous dire..._

 _à bientôt._

 _PS : si la fatigue vous joue des tours dormez. Je sais que c'est dur sans les grâce mais le weekend approche ;) bonne soirée/journée ( là aussi ça dépend de l'heure à laquel vous me lisez )_

 _Swann S._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonné la lecture du fait de mon absence prolongée. Je profite du weekend pour poster une suite maintenant que j'ai légèrement plus de temps_

 _bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Swann S._

* * *

Là, devant sa glace, Régina était terrifiée. Ayant vu et revu sa tenue, elle ne trouvait plus rien à y redire. Coupant ainsi toute excuses pour ne pas rejoindre Emma qui attendait patiemment au bas de l'immeuble sous le regard curieux des passants. La jeune femme n'en menait pas bien large, la brune se faisait désirer et elle eut tout le temps voulut pour passer sous toute les formes de sentiments. De l'euphorie à la peur en passant par la tristesse. Elle qui avait toujours crut que si elle était amenée revoir cette femme incendiaire, elle la giflerait, lui cracherai les pires horreurs à la figure. Mais elle s'était vu l'ignorer, l'évité. Ne voulant pas voire au-delà de sa colère, elle n'avait pas cherché à analyser son propre comportement. Bien sûr Jefferson, en fidèle compagnon de route, l'avait forcé à voir plus loin que ce sentiment. Ne cherchant pas trop loin Emma avait stoppé sa progression analytique quand elle avait vu la dichotomie de son esprit partagé entre raison et passion. Emma était une femme intelligente mais quand l'enjeu principal de sa réflexion était aveuglé par la lumière du passé. Là encore une intervention de Jefferson fut de mise, en grand spécialiste d'Emma Swan, il l'avait poussé à voir. Il fut grandement aidé par les trop nombreuses nuits blanches dont elle a souffert. Mais au royaume des endormie l'insomniaque est roi. Là, dans le noir, Emma était aveugle, privé de sa vue extérieure, elle pouvait mieux observer ses pensées et sensations. Cécité obligatoire. Aveugle on voit. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir sur une Régina timide. Il serait stéréotypé de dire que quand Emma posa son regard sur la brune son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, mais je suis navrée, c'est ce qui s'était produit. La robe rouge qu'arborait la scientifique mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur, elle lui allait à ravir. Régina s'amusa du regard qu'avait la blonde pour elle. Amusement qui cacher parfaitement la lueur d'envie qui brillait dans ses pupilles. Emma arborait, en toute sobriété, un costard qui rendait la jeune femme tout à fait agréable à regarder. Ce dont ne se gênait que très peu la jeune scientifique. Emma fit une légère révérence, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si sa Majesté veut bien se donner la peine…

\- Mais avec plaisir miss Swan, répondit Régina la tête haute, se prenant au jeu.

C'est en silence que les deux femmes allèrent au restaurant. Riant sous cape de la situation cocasse dans laquelle elles se trouvaient mais aucune des deux ne voulait échanger leur place contre rien au monde. C'était beau à voir. Gêner mais heureuse d'être ensemble. Cependant Régina avait la sensation de marcher sur des œufs, un pas trop fort, trop rapide, et tout s'écrase. Un souffle plus fort que l'autre et voilà la chute du château de carte. La situation était le colosse au pied d'argile. Un rien et tout s'effondre. Ce simple fait empêcher la brune de se sentir à l'aise. Bien qu'Emma ne le fût pas bien plus car la jeune blonde n'était plus sûr de rien. Terrible est l'indécision. Combien d'entre nous furent prit dans cette spiral infernale ? combien de fois avons-nous fait un pas pour rebrousser chemin ? écrit un message pour l'effacer par la suite. Moi-même à cet instant précis je reprends constamment mes paroles, incertaine de la manière dont je pourrais vous expliquer la situation. Mais vous devez surement la comprendre. Elles réfléchissaient toute deux à une question commune : ignorer le passé ou en parler pour faire table rase ? il n'y avait pas de réponse à ça. Régina décida qu'il fallait laisser les choses se déroulé, la blonde avait la main mise sur toute la soirée, elle se plierait à ses désirs avec l'espoir que tout se finissent bien. Emma ouvrit la portière de la voiture, laissant galamment la brune sortir. Cette dernière lui offrant un large sourire.

\- Et bien… que de galanterie ma chère

\- Il le faut bien pour vous satisfaire ma dame, répondit Emma, sourire aux lèvres.

Soufflant un bon coup elle suivit la brune qui avait déjà avancer vers l'intérieur du restaurant.

 _Un peu de courage Swan._

Courage. Fuyons.

Un pas, puis deux, trois. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que les femmes soient toute deux assises l'une en face de l'autre. Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Emma décida de profiter de la soirée. Elles riaient ensemble, retrouvait cette complicité disparue. Elles ne se concentrées plus que sur la présence de l'autre. Occultant tout idée, toute personnes dérangeantes. Elles n'étaient que deux. Et c'était suffisant.

* * *

Le fait qu'elle partage le même logement fit en sorte qu'Emma raccompagna Régina au bas de la porte de sa chambre et non de son appartement. La tentation était donc encore plus forte. Cette soirée avait permis à Emma de redécouvrir Régina. Personnellement je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de beau à tomber une nouvelle fois amoureuse de la même personne. Le comble pour Emma, qui se dandiner devant Régina, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à analyser le comportement de la brune. Après tout n'était-ce pas là son métier ? si. Mais là où il y a des sentiments, l'incapacité de faire est souvent au rendez-vous. C'est une blonde bourrée de doutes qui avait fait face à la brune. Impossible de connaitre les pensées de l'autre si nous n'avons plus confiance en les nôtres. Dans un sourire la brune décida de mettre fin à la torture.

\- Merci Emma, c'était une très belle soirée, cela m'avait manqué.

La blonde sourit. Fit demi-tour. Alla pour partir dans ses propres quartiers. Entendit doucement la porte se fermé. Elle se stoppa.

Un soupir.

De l'élan. Les douces lèvres d'Emma se posa sur celle de la brune. Leurs corps se colle l'un à l'autre. Un besoin vital. Trop longtemps séparer elles veulent retrouver les sensations perdues. Elles se veulent. Et ce qui devait être au départ un simple baiser pour avoir un souvenir sur l'oreiller, devint rapidement de tendres caresses. D'abord les deux mains douces d'Emma sur le visage de sa compagne, refusant de s'en éloigner. Puis elles descendent doucement. Le cou. Les épaules. Les flans. Se posant au creux des reins. Attirant au plus près le corps adverse. Pressé l'une contre l'autre il n'y avait qu'elle deux qui comptait, perdue dans la retrouvaille. Doucement Emma ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Allonge Régina sur le lit et se met sur elle. Le baiser est doux. Tendre. Amoureux. Emma est prise d'audace, elle glisse ses mains sur les cuisses dénudée de la jeune brune. Elle veut sentir la chaleur de cette peau mate. Elle veut retrouver la sensation, sous ses doigts, de la douceur si voluptueuse de cette brune incendiaire. Mais quand le contacte se fit, Régina se figea. Doucement ses mains se posèrent sur les épaule de la blonde. Elle la repousse.

Dans le silence de la pièce un cœur se fissure.

Emma se relève. Debout face à la brune. Regard perdu.

Régina fait de même. L'une en face de l'autre. Le regard désolé.

Un vague sentiment de déjà vu éprend les deux femmes. Emma a peur, elle ne veut pas revivre ça.

\- Emma… murmure la brune.

\- Trop tôt ? ou tu ne veux plus de moi

Régina relève la tête si brusquement qu'elle en manque de se faire mal. Elle ne peut pas laisser croire ça à Emma. Hors de question.

\- Si, bien sûr que si je veux de toi !

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Il y a une chose que je dois t'avouer mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire, il pourrait tout briser définitivement entre nous.

Bienvenu dans _le grand Bleu_. Apnée sur plusieurs minutes. Plus un souffle. Juste la peur qui, de ses gros sabots, danse dans le cœur des deux femmes.

Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Plus de retour en arrière.

\- Emma… Je suis enceinte.

Un souffle sur le château de carte. La chute de Rome. Celle du Colosse de Rhode. Tant de comparaison pour définir cet instant précis.

Enceinte.

 _(TBC...)_

* * *

 _A bientôt pour la suite si le cœur vous en dit :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_bonjour, je profite de ce beau dimanche pour poster une suite histoire de vous donner de quoi cogité_

 _bonne lecture, merci pour ceux qui laisse des reviews, vous n'avez pas abandonné, félicitation ;)_

 _Swann S._

* * *

Choc.

\- Enceinte ?

Silence.

\- De qui ?

\- Robin, un homme rencontré dans un bar… souffla la brune

\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? si ma mémoire est bonne tu as spécifié être célibataire lors de l'entretien

\- Nous nous sommes séparé quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait une femme et un enfant

La brune s'exprimait d'une voix basse ayant peur de parler trop fort pour ne pas briser ce fragile équilibre. Quel beau résumé de leur relation quand on y pense. Emma, elle, mettait tout en œuvre pour ne pas montrer sa colère, ne comprenant pas comment un homme pouvait traiter ainsi la jeune femme. Elle serrait des poings, sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à force d'être contracté avec force. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune, la forçant ainsi à s'assoir sur le lit. Elle s'accroupie alors devant la jeune femme, prenant dans ses mains celle de la brune, qu'elle tritura tendrement, son regard planté dans ce contact.

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie, il est tard, nous allons toute deux aller dormir, et pour ce que tu m'as annoncé ce soir… nous attendrons d'avoir réfléchit et d'être reposé pour en parler, tu en pense quoi ?

Dire que Régina était surprise par la réaction d'Emma était un euphémisme. Il lui sembler voir une autre personne que celle qu'elle avait côtoyer ces dernières semaines, comme si Emma osait se montrer réellement à elle et non une réplique de la blonde qu'elle avait connu dans le passé. Tout au long de la soirée Emma l'avait surprise de part ces quelques changements. Et en réalité Régina se délectait de voir la blonde ainsi, de connaitre cette nouvelle personne. Elle l'appréciait vraiment. A son tour elle observa leurs mains liées. Que la vision était agréable. Le contacte si doux. Elle repensa alors au baiser que lui avait offert la blonde. Mon dieu que les douces lèvres de la jeune femme lui avaient manqué. Elle aimerait tant les faire fusionner de nouveau leurs lèvres. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, elle avait peur de la réaction de la blonde. Cette dernière du entendre ses pensées. Mais si nous étions un tant soit peu logique, je dirais plutôt qu'elle avait vu l'envie dans le regard brun et qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi le débat intérieur dont souffrait la brune. Alors Emma se leva puis se pencha en avant pour finalement faire chavirer le cœur de Régina en l'embrassant avec la plus grande des tendresses.

\- Bonne nuit… murmura Emma avant de quitter la chambre alors que Régina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. A que l'amour rend niais mes amis. C'est fou.

Sans un mot Emma se posta devant sa baie vitrée. Endroit favori lorsqu'elle voulait laisser ses pensées filer. Elle sourit quand elle sentie son ami roux se frotter à sa jambe. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se mis à le caresser.

\- Salut toi, comment ça va ?

Silence. C'est un chat.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus avec tous ces événements, j'ai fait des progrès, j'espère que tu la vue. Je ne sais pas où cela va me mener… je ne sais même pas où j'en suis, pourquoi je l'ai embrassé… soupira Emma en laissant son front se poser contre la vitre froide.

\- Et tu regrettes ? fit une voix dans son dos.

\- Jefferson… évidemment que tu ne dors pas

\- Evidemment

\- Non je ne regrette pas

L'homme viens se coller à son dos avec douceur, caressant à son tour le chat confortablement installer et dorloté dans les bras de sa maitresse.

\- Alors quel son tes doutes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle Régina j'aime…

\- A-t-elle tant changé ?

\- Changeons-nous réellement ? sommes-nous réellement différents malgré le temps qui passe ?

\- Dans le fond je ne pense pas non, nous restons les mêmes, ce qui change c'est le dessus, oui Régina à changer, les choses de la vie fond qu'elle est devenu plus dur, plus sévère, qu'elle aborde les problèmes avec un pragmatisme bien différent qu'avant mais le fond est-il différent ? est pour quelles raison l'aimait-tu ?

\- Le fond est le même, elle reste et resteras cette jeune femme avide d'aider les autres, attentionné, présente, elle porte juste une carapace désormais… je l'aimais pour le fond, pour le dessus, pour tout ce qu'elle représenter, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'aimais, elle chanter juste un chant que j'étais la seule à pouvoir entendre.

\- A-t-elle arrêté de chanter ?

\- Non.

Sourire vainqueur de la part du brun. En fin stratège il avait gagné une partie de plus. Fière de lui il reparti se coucher laissant Emma à ses pensées. Il savait qu'elle allait cogiter un peu mais le final du chemin de pensé il en avait pris connaissance. Bien sûr une information n'était pas en sa possession, Emma s'étant gardé de lui annoncer ne sachant ce que voulait faire Régina. Au final nous en sommes à un point partout balle au centre entre les deux amis. La partie se terminant à la fin de leur vie car cette amitié résisterait au coup dur, elle l'a déjà fait. Colère et tristesse n'ont pas pu la briser. Rare sont les amitiés comme celle-ci, mais quand on a la chance d'en vivre un nous savons que nous sommes les êtres les plus fort. Emma le savait, c'est donc sans crainte que ce soir-là elle se confronta à ses sentiments. Car si elle tombe, Jefferson la rattraperas. Et ça, c'est un fait inestimable. Alors tomberas ou tomberas pas ?

* * *

A doux moment où nos yeux observent le plafond comme si ce dernier pouvait nous indiquer les réponses aux choix de la vie. Comme si nous pouvions écrire sur le mur comme on écrirait sur les pages d'un livre. Mais ni réponse ni écrit. Juste le silence d'un mur. Ce n'est guère étonnant pourtant nous en serions presque déçus. Trouvons l'espoir de quitter ce murs insolent pour entamer une nouvelle journée. Que cela est bien difficile. Là où notre corps implore de rester allongé, notre raison nous ordonne de nous mettre debout. Que c'est fâcheux n'est-ce pas ? ce désaccord perpétuel entre l'esprit et le corps. Régina en était arrivée là, mais après moult tentative elle parvient tout de même à être présente au travail ce matin-là. Un fait qu'elle regretta bien rapidement. Et alors que plus rien ne semblait vouloir fonctionner elle avait compté sur la pause de midi pour se reposer légèrement. Elle venait tout juste de se laisser tomber sur le siège de son bureau quand elle entendit de l'activité dans le couloir, elle en fut surprise car bon nombre de ses collègues était aller dîner dans un restaurant non loin de la société. Elle se leva donc, prise de curiosité, puis jeta un regard dans le couloir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle ne soit projeté contre le mur, un corps se plaqua violemment contre le siens. Elle chercha à se défaire de l'emprise mais il n'en fut rien, l'homme était ben trop fort. Elle ferma les yeux, des nausées se créant dans son ventre quand l'haleine fétide de son agresseur vint frapper son visage. De l'alcool. Mais ses yeux s'ouvrir brusquement quand elle sentie une main se glisser sous sa jupe. Elle reconnue l'agresseur. Kilian. Elle se débattit avec la force du désespoir. Poussé par l'adrénaline que lui offrait son corps paniqué. Elle devait s'en sortir, elle devait se libérer. Mais c'était impossible. Le corps bloqué le sien contre le mur, il n'y avait aucune chance de sortie. Elle était bloquée, effrayée. Crier ne servait à rien, personne n'était là. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Son cœur s'affoler. Sa gorge se serrer. La main remonter inexorablement sur sa cuisse, une autre caresser violemment sa poitrine. Et alors qu'elle croyait pouvoir tirer parti de la position à peine pu-t-elle soulevé légèrement son corps du mur, elle fut de nouveau plaquée contre ce dernier. Non, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Impuissante. Un sentiment de rage s'épris d'elle. Impuissant. Quel horrible sentiment, se rendre compte que nous sommes obligés de subir sans un mot. Se taire. Toujours. Etre faible. Elle se débattit une dernière fois, mais à ce stade là ce n'est que pour la forme. C'est horrible à dire et à écrire. Mais elle sait comment la situation va se terminer, quoi qu'elle puisse faire rien ne pourra déloger cet homme et ses projets. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Se laisser faire, attendre. Elle pleure maintenant. Elle sent le contact affreux de ce personnage sur elle et cela lui donne la nausée. Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer la situation et les sentiments ressentit dans pareil situation, quoi que je puisse écrire ce sera trop faible et je n'ai pas assez de talent pour parler de ça. Quoi qu'il en soit Régina est à deux doigts de lâcher prise, épuisée. Soudain la pression de son corps se libère, elle peut de nouveau respirer normalement. Le corps qui la tenait contre le mur n'est plus. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour comprendre. Elle vit Jefferson arrivé en courant, elle tourna donc la tête de l'autre côté pour y voir Kilian au sol frappé par une furie blonde. Je ne suis même plus sûr que ce soit Emma à cette instant précis. C'est la colère incarner. Sa force décuplée elle ne retient plus ses coups. Jefferson se voir contraint à prendre Emma pour l'éloigner du jeune homme ensanglanté. La blonde se débats dans les bras de son ami. Cherchant à se défaire de l'étreinte forcé.

\- Lâche-moi, cette pourriture n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! cria la jeune femme, griffant les bras dénudés du brun.

\- Emma… tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution, calme-toi… souffla le jeune homme bien qu'en lui aussi la colère était bien présente.

\- Oh non je ne me calmerai pas, je vais lui faire la peau à cet imbécile !

L'imbécile en question était en train de se relever. Il toisa Régina puis posa son regard sur la blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien elle à finit dans ton lit pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, je me suis dit que moi aussi je pouvais profiter de cette jeune femme, après tout elle n'est pas si mal… ria le jeune homme

\- Tu es un monstre Kilian, fit Jefferson d'une voix plus froide que les glaciers.

\- Pas tant non, elle me provoque elle n'attendait que ça, elle me voulait.

Surprise générale. Dans le silence les deux nouveaux comprirent rapidement l'ébriété du jeune homme. Surpris Jefferson relâcha légèrement son étreinte. Grave erreur. La furie blonde était de retour sur le ring. D'un pas élancé elle se jeta de nouveau sur le jeune homme qui, pour la seconde fois, se retrouva au sol.

\- Tu es devenu fou Kilian, elle ne te provoque pas du tout, elle ne t'attend pas ! cria Emma de plus en plus en colère.

\- Elle voulait que je pose mes mains sur elle ! rit le jeune homme

Premier coup. Lèvre ouverte.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit… _second coup sur la mâchoire…_ de poser tes mains… _encore un…_ sur elle, _une pluie de coup. Colère colère._ Tu vas le payer pour ce que tu as fait fou misogyne, tu ne t'en prendras pas à elle sans conséquences, tout ça parce que ton égo à était bafoué car une femme à bien plus de talent que toi ! et ce sur tous les plans, c'est une scientifique hors pair et une femme attentionnée, pas un gramme de ce que tu peux être toi, incapable de faire convenablement son travail et obligé d'agressé une femme pour avoir quelqu'un dans son lit ! tu es une honte pour toi et ta famille.

\- Emma calme toi ! cria Jefferson qui voyait que son amie perdait de plus en plus les pédales.

La blonde finit par se reculer, bien que toujours sur ses gardes. Un pas de travers et elle bondit de nouveau sur lui. Prête à en découdre. Régina n'avait pas bougé, mais alors que Jefferson amené Kilian à la sécurité, elle se laissa tomber au sol. Ses genoux replier contre elle et se laissa aller. Emma s'accroupie devant elle. Posant tendrement ses mains sur les genoux de la jeune brune.

\- Tout est fini Régina, tout va bien je suis là et lui il est loin, ça va aller.

 _(TBC...)_

Emma se décala sur le côté et pris la scientifique dans ses bras. La serrant contre elle. Lui murmurant des mots doux. Doucement la jeune femme se calma, se sentant en sécurité dans l'étreinte réconfortante. Emma était là. Elle était belle et bien là.

* * *

 _P.G.D.F : bonjour Majesté, comment allez-vous ? votre balade vous à fait du bien ?_

 _je ne vous félicite pas Majesté, après j'attend pour rien pendant des jours ma coloc se retrouve à devoir supporter mon humeur boudeuse ;)_

 _désormais c'est plus par politesse que nous demandons au gens comment ils vont et non par réel intérêt. c'est dommage, bien que quand je vous pose la question c'est par réel intérêt bien que je me doute bien que vous ne diriez rien ô sa Majesté des secrets ! Aujourd'hui je vais bien, j'ai tellement de chance que j'ai du aidé un amis à 7h00 du matin, me privant ainsi d'une grâce matinée... mais ce n'est pas bien grave._

 _j'aime bien l'univers d'OUAT, je pense que je vais le gardé encore un petit peu, d'autre univers ne vous plaise pas ?_

 _nos échanges... si nous pouvons appelé ça ainsi, parfois j'ai l'impression de donner sans recevoir... non ce n'est pas vrai je suis mauvaise, je ne le pense même pas ! je reçoit de votre par des review qui montre que mon histoire est apprécié et ça... ça fait plaisir ! puis je reçoit aussi le loisir d'avoir un échange divertissant qui me manquerai tout autant._

 _j'ai remarquée que vous étiez secrète, je déploie bien des efforts pour répondre à vos questionnement, si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai réécrit ma réponse en passant par tout les sortes de sentiments x) un vrai casse tête chinois..._

 _j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs, puis vous aviez l'air triste que je mettent fin si vite à cette fiction alors j'ai décidé de faire durer le plaisir un peu, merci de me donner votre accord, je vais donc voir ce que je vais en faire ;)_

 _ravie que vous apprécié l'humour que j'y met, sans faire réellement attention à vrai dire. pour la question que vous avez posé... j'y ai donnée légèrement mon point de vu dans ce chapitre. donc je répond a vos questionnements, qui, je l'avoue m'on surprise n'ayant que moyennement abordé les choses sous cette angles. mais cette histoire là ne serais pas voué à l'échec, je ne suis pas une grand fan des histoire qui finisse mal, la vie le fait déjà bien assez bien. Pour ce qui est de l'enfant...à voir.. suspense ;)_

 _au fait oui, j'ai passé une bonne après midi, et une bonne soirée, je me suis rendu à un spectacle "échec et mat" et il était vraiment bien, dans le style danse acrobatique poétique, agréable à regarder, bien que deux enfant derrière moi me donner des envies de meurtres... mais étant encore quelqu'un de civilisé je n'ai rien fait, j'ai surtout calmer l'ami qui m'accompagner et qui était au bord de l'implosion ! aimez-vous le théâtre ? spectacle de rue ? cirque type le cirque Plume ? le cinéma ? je sais vous êtes secrète... mais qui ne tante rien n'a rien alors bon ;) _

_bonne journée Majesté ! profité bien du beau temps ( si tant ai qu'il y en ai là où vous êtes )_

 _à bientôt_


	12. Chapter 12

_Vous ne rêver pas, voilà un troisième chapitre pour ce weekend, un cas de force majeur m'a fait le publier ! bonne lecture._

* * *

\- Elle s'est endormie, soupira la blonde en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé au côté de son ami. Ils étaient tout droit rentrés après les événements de ce midi, Emma ayant refusé de laisser la brune seule elle avait pris un congé exceptionnel cette après-midi-là. Gold ayant était fort compréhensif. Elle avait donc veillé la brune. Épuisée cette dernière avait fini par plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Tu viens réellement de poser cette question ?

\- Certes…

\- Je suis inquiète… soupira la blonde, et son ami pu voir au combien c'était vrai en vue du mouvement rapide que faisait Emma avec sa jambe.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Régina est enceinte.

Jefferson ne dit rien. Il attend. Juste voire au-delà de sa première réaction. C'est une sacré nouvelle et il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Tu as peur que l'agression ai engendré des complications ?

\- Bien sûr ! Kilian a été violent…

Le brun se retourna vers sa jeune amie, il pouvait voir son air soucieux, il lui fallait la réconforter mais il savait qu'Emma pouvait avoir raison. Il fallait faire attention à Régina et son état. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il fasse attention à la comportementaliste. Elle était inquiète, mais elle venait tout juste de recommencer à côtoyer la brune alors il ne pouvait savoir comment elle prenait la nouvelle de la naissance future. Quel rôle voudrait-elle avoir auprès de la jeune mère ?

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Régina enceinte, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ce facteur ?

\- Ce mec là… le « père », il l'a abandonné car il avait une femme et un fils, il l'a mis enceinte puis il est parti ! je ne vais surement pas faire pareil…

Jefferson sourit. L'on dit que l'on né deux fois. La deuxième fois c'est quand on se rend compte que nous n'avons qu'une vie. Il lui semblait qu'Emma s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait qu'une vie et qu'au vu de la situation elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps à haïr Régina alors que cette dernière avait besoin de soutien dans l'épreuve qui l'accablé actuellement. Tout le chemin n'était pas fait. Un doux sentiment de joie s'empara du brun. Il avait le sentiment de revenir quelques temps en arrière quand ils étaient tous les trois et que rien ne sembler pouvoir les séparés. Quand toute cette histoire entre Emma et Régina avait commencer et que la brune était partie, il s'était dit qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Mais le retour de la scientifique et la situation actuelle mettait à rude épreuve ce jugement premier. Cependant dans cette joie apparente, un soupçon de nostalgie et de grande détresse régner en lui. Une femme enceinte. Sa femme. Un enfant. Son enfant. Mort. Toute les deux. La vie c'est beau. Et des poètes ont écrit sur la mort, la rendant presque belle. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant, il avait juste envie de pleurer. Il avait été heureuse d'être père. Mais son monde avait basculé, il avait perdu ce rôle. Et aujourd'hui quelqu'un d'autre le reprend. Une femme pour qui il as de l'affection va donner la vie. Il avait peur, terriblement même. Peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait, peur de s'attacher à cet enfant et de le voir disparaitre. Imperceptiblement il se mis à trembler. Surprise Emma tourna la tête vers lui, pour voir dans son regard noirci, de la peur. Elle comprit rapidement le problème. Avec douceur elle posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

\- On va y arriver, comme toujours, ensemble.

Le cœur se calme. A deux on est plus fort. Ensemble. L'un avec l'autre. Il n'y a que ça de vrai. Toujours là. Les gens passent et repasse mais ils restent l'un avec l'autre. Tel un phare dans la nuit il éclair le chemin perdu de leur ami quand ce dernier en a besoin.

Ensemble.

Même longueur d'onde. Personne ne se perd. On navigue à vue.

\- Je vais aller la voir.

Emma se lève, doucement elle entre dans la chambre. La brune dort paisiblement. Emma fait le choix de venir dans son dos. Elle sera plus rassurée de dormir auprès d'elle. Juste pour être sûr se dit-elle. Continue de te mettre le doigt dans l'œil Emma et tu vas finir aveugle. Elle veut juste pouvoir dormir paisiblement elle aussi et seule la brune lui donne une option de vie. Etre aussi près de Régina, sentir son odeur, aide Emma à se souvenir, de tout. Passé. Présent. La soirée qu'elle a passé en compagnie de la jeune femme. L'agression. La peur et la colère qu'elle avait ressenti de voir Kilian vouloir s'en prendre ainsi à Régina. Sentant sa présence cette dernière vint se coller à elle. Mollement la blonde laissa tomber sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et commença à le caresser. Elle aimait ce contact. Plus que tout. Elle en avait besoin. Elle serra la brune contre elle.

\- Je ne serais plus jamais seule. Murmura la blonde, serrant plus fort, une larme au coin de l'œil.

* * *

Régina s'éveilla doucement ce matin-là. Elle ne voulut pas bouger de suite, trop satisfaite de sentir les draps chauds envelopper son corps. Et alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur une blonde charger d'un plateau. Elle en resta coite. Emma déposa le plateau devant avec un grand sourire.

Déjeune, tu es en repos aujourd'hui tout comme moi, lui dit alors la jeune femme en prenant place près d'elle.

\- Tu es restée ?

\- Bien entendu Régina

Cette matinée faisait aller la brune de surprise en surprise. Emma et elle avait joué l'ignorance et voilà que la blonde rester auprès d'elle, prenait soin de sa personne. Il y a de quoi être étonner j'en convient. Régina décida de profiter des attentions de la blonde, elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerais, elle se devait de mémoriser chaque seconde. Emma avait mis fin à sa solitude, à savoir pour combien de temps, mais elle voulait juste savourer le fait que quelqu'un soit là pour elle, attentive à sa présence. Elle voulait exploiter le sentiment d'exister et de ne plus être ignorer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Emma accepte de nouveau de lui offrir pareil sentiment. Mais cette blonde-là était bourrée de ressources. Une grande qualité que lui avait conféré la vie au fil du temps. Ce qu'Emma avait vécu avait fait d'elle une femme forte, belle, têtu mais fragile, brisé, peureuse. Voir qu'Emma accepté de prendre le risque de recommencer à être près d'elle démontrer le fait que la blonde était attachée à elle, qu'elle n'avait pas tout raturer, qu'elle avait encore une chance. Régina l'espéré réellement, plus que tout. Elle voulait qu'Emma soit là. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle avait besoin de la blonde. Régina ne voulait pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, elle trouvait ce sentiment horrible car c'était donnée à la personne la possibilité de la détruire avec une rapidité époustouflante. Mais avec Emma elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne parvenait pas à faire autrement. Elle avait besoin de la présence de la blonde, de ce qu'elle dégager. Et voir qu'Emma était à ses côtés aujourd'hui offrait une bouffé d'oxygène bienfaisante. Et alors que la blonde allait pour sortir de la chambre Régina la retint par le bras.

\- Je ne serais plus jamais seule… murmura Régina.

Dès lors il y eut un silence entre les deux femmes. Emma observa la brune assise sur le lit. Elle sourit faiblement. Ces paroles. Ces paroles qu'elle-même avait prononcé cette nuit. Elle les réentendait ici, maintenant, de la bouche de cette sulfureuse femme. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elles marchaient sur le même fil, en équilibre ensemble.

\- Penses-tu que l'on peut tomber amoureux de fois de la même personne ? j'aimerai beaucoup te séduire une seconde fois… fit Régina doucement.

\- je ne sais pas si nous pouvons tomber amoureux deux-fois de la même personne, ce que je sais en revanche c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi non parce que tu m'as séduite une seconde fois, mais surtout parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimais malgré tout

 _( TBC...)_

* * *

P.G.D.F : _bonsoir Majesté, ou devrais-je dire "cas de force majeur"_

 _je ne comptais pas publier ce chapitre, je ne comptait pas l'écrire comme ceci non plus. Je vais devoir m'adapter à moi-même c'est malin. Si je l'ai écrit c'est parce que, comme à chaque fois que je vous lit, j'ai envie d'écrire, puis ce soir j'en avait besoin pour m'aider à me débarrasser d'un sentiment désagréable, donc... c'est à semi votre faute pour l'apparition de ce chapitre ;) puis je teste si vous voyez toute les mises à jours... :P_

 _en effet ce doit être agréable, où je suis je n'ai plus de vélo ( je me le suis fait voler, soucis principale de ma ville ^^)_

 _je ne voulais pas qu'Emma lui en veuille, je voulais faire la peinture d'une personne mature, compréhensive. Et oui heureusement qu'Emma et Jefferson était là._

 _je suis ravie d'apprendre qu'il vous ai plut :)_

 _mon dieu non... Sa majesté m'a répondu... mon dieu je n'ose pas y croire *larmes au coin des yeux* ça m'émeut. Bon j'arrête de faire l'imbécile pardonnez-moi :)_

 _le théâtre ? à lire ou a voire ? ces deux choses sont bien différente :) mon auteur favori est Beckett. quel genre de cinéma ? j'espère que vous répondrez, ces question sont neutre ;)_

 _pour le cirque, je parle du cirque poétique et acrobatique, je n'aime pas celui avec des animaux, mais par exemple le "cirque plume" ( un cirque semblable à celui du soleil, mais dérivé car il a gardé son côté poétique que le cirque du soleil à perdu avec les années, mais si ca se trouve vous connaissez donc mon explication ne sert à rien... vive moi ), ou alors la compagnie "les petits bras" ou la compagnie "kiai" , ce sont toute deux des compagnie de cirque de théâtre de rue qui sont très belle à voir.( j'aime énormément les spectacles de rues.) Mais donc quand je parle de cirque je ne parle pas du traditionnel "zavata" ou autre, ce n'est pas cela qui m'interresse, bien que la technique soit bonne, je préfère la poésie d'un funambuliste, ou autre que celle d'un dresseur de lion. Donc je ne voulais pas parler de la vision stérétotypé du cirque, juste... de ce que c'est sencé être :) enfin bref je cesse de vous embêter avec mon charabia !_

 _Au revoir Majesté_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour, la maladie étant en amour avec moi, j'en profite pour publier une suite, bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

Un silence lourd pesait dans la pièce. Gold avait la tête baisser, se massant les tempes. Devant lui Régina, Jefferson et Emma attendait patiemment que les premières paroles soit prononcé.

\- Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire ? il me semble que vous étiez engagé pour éviter des situations aussi embarrassantes que celle-ci Emma…

\- Je n'étais pas en charge du dossier lorsque Kilian est entré dans le services, c'était Graham qui s'en occupé et en vue de son poste mineur dans la société il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide et à cette époque-là je le pensé parfaitement compétent ! se défendit la blonde.

Le regard froid de son patron vint se planter dans le sien, mais elle ne céda pas. Camper sur ses positions et défia les yeux coléreux.

\- Très bien, donc vous insinué que n'aurais pas fait convenablement ce pour quoi je l'avais engagé ?

\- Je n'insinue pas, je confirme.

Gold soupira, le tout n'était pas de savoir à qui était la faute, mais de régler le problème.

\- Que souhaiter-vous faire Régina ?

\- Je veux porter plainte contre cet homme

\- C'est un bon scientifique…

\- Je m'en moque, je ne me vois pas travaillé auprès de cet homme après ce qu'il a voulu me faire subir, il en est hors de question. Et si ce n'est pas lui qui part ce sera moi.

Sur ces derniers mot Régina se leva. Prête à mettre sa menace à exécution. Emma et Jefferson eurent un hoquet de surprise. La blonde se mis à trembler légèrement, serrant des dents. Elle mit tous ses efforts en œuvre pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Restez mademoiselle, Kilian est peut-être un bon scientifique mais vous êtes bien plus importante que lui, nous allons portez plainte contre lui et il sera viré de la société, cela vous convient-il ?

Régina hocha la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Gold congédia donc les trois personne. Une fois dehors Emma retenu Régina par le poignet, la forçant à se retourner vers elle. La brune croisa son regard blessé.

\- Emma ?

\- S'il t'avait laissé partir, l'aurait-tu fais ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Serais-tu partie Régina ? cria cette fois Emma.

La brune vit le fond du souci. Le départ. Ce besoin vital qu'avait la blonde à être rassurée. Cette peur d'être abandonnée, comme si à chaque seconde de sa vie elle s'attendait à perdre tout ce qu'elle avait. Régina sourit et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de la blonde face à elle.

\- De la société oui, mais pas de la ville, je serais restée ici. Emma… je ne referais plus deux fois la même erreur. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

La jeune hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bel et bien en vie. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux ces derniers virent se poser dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

\- Parfait alors.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _\- Non Régina arrête !_

 _Emma se jeta sur sa compagne dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de faire sa valise, mais la brune le repoussa durement. Emma repartie à l'attaque, attrapant la brune par les épaules._

 _\- Régina pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

 _Silence. La brune ne disait rien, cela avait le don de rendre fou Emma qui n'en pouvait plus de pas avoir de réponses, de raisons. D'avoir juste ce silence, lourd de sens ou non. Elle ne savait pas quoi en tirer. Elle ne savait pas ce que tout cela voulait dire._

 _\- Régina répond !_

 _Silence. Toujours ce silence. Emma n'en pouvait plus, la colère et la tristesse circuler dans des vagues dévastatrices. Mais la brune avait terminé sa valise et se dirigeait désormais vers la porte de l'appartement._

 _\- Arrête Régina…_

 _Les pas ne cessèrent pas._

 _\- Régina arrête je t'en prie… si tu me parle nous pourrons trouver une solution…._

 _Inexorablement les pas poursuivirent. La brune de dos, valise à la main._

 _\- Arrête… souffla Emma en s'effondrant au sol._

 _Régina marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant les sanglots de sa compagne. Ex compagne. Elle se tourna la tête vers elle. Puis elle fit demi-tour, déterminée. Partir._

 _\- Arrête…. La voix de la blonde n'était que murmure. Mais à l'instant où la porte claqua, signifiant clairement le départ de Régina Mills, la voix se brisa et n'exista plus. Tout ce que pouvais discerner la blonde était la solitude et le terrible sentiment d'abandon. Encore. Toujours. Ses parents l'avaient laissé là, au bord d'une autoroute, seule. Celle qu'elle aimait et à qui elle avait offert sa confiance l'abandonné là, sur le sol de son appartement. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Abandonnée. Ce mot sonner à son esprit comme une terrible litanie. Abandonnée. Elle le serait toujours. Elle n'aurait aucune chance. Elle est née pour être abandonnée._

 _Fin du flashback._

Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent. Elle ne bougea pas un centimètre de son corps, allongée contre celui de la brune. Son cœur battait la chamade. Un cauchemar. Un souvenir. Du pareil au même quand l'un est l'autre. Emma souffla, elle devait se calmer, ne plus penser à tout ça. Ne pas regarder le corps alanguit contre le sien en s'attendant de le voir disparaitre. Ne pas avoir peur. Régina du sentir la soudaine agitation de sa compagne car elle ne tarda pas à s'éveillée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre la jeune femme.

\- Tout va bien

\- Tu mens Emma, je peux le sentir, murmura la brune

\- Régina… Et si tu partais ?

Abandon. Le retour. Sur cette terre il ne semble n'y avoir que cette question pour Emma. Le fond du problème. La confiance est comme un château de cartes : dur à construire mais si facile à détruire. Régina avait soufflé dessus quand elle était partie, mais maintenant qu'elle était revenue elle s'évertuait à le reconstruire. Et alors qu'elle avait eu la chance du débutant la première fois, elle avait pu rapidement construire le château mais aujourd'hui… ses tremblements faisait trembler les cartes, faisant échouer la construction.

\- Non Emma, je ne partirai pas.

Elle s'allongea complètement sur la blonde, ses lèvres naviguèrent dans le cou de cette dernière. Tendrement.

\- Je ne partirai plus.

Doucement ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt. Emma se laissèrent faire, elle s'abandonna à ces caresses. Elle avait besoin de cette tendresse, de se sentir appartenir à Régina. Cette dernière le compris et continua à caresser le corps de la jeune femme. Son ventre, ses seins. Elle retira bien vite le t-shirt, trop gênant à son gout.

\- Tu sens le contacte de mes mains Emma ? je suis là, je reste là.

Elle murmura avec douceur les mots à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle était là. Elle serait là. Elle modifia sa position pour dénuder convenablement la blonde sous elle. Une fois que ce fut fait elle se repositionna contre elle. Mais Emma ne supporter pas, à cet instant présent, de sentir seulement les vêtements de la brune. Alors elle suivit le même processus d'attaque. Et quand le contacte peau contre peau se fit, Emma sourit. Elle en avait rêvé, cela lui avait tant manquer.

\- je vais te faire mienne Emma, je veux te montrer que c'est terminé, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'a plus lieux d'être, je suis revenue et je resterai auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Régina caressa la douce peau de sa compagne, elle se délecté des sensations sous ses doigts. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Emma. Plus rien ne comptait. Juste elles deux. Elle sourit quand elle sentie les jambes de la blonde lui enserrait la taille. Elle n'était pas la seule à aimait le contacte du corps de l'autre. Loin de là, Emma avait l'esprit rivé sur les douces caresses de son amante. Fermant les yeux pour mieux pouvoir les sentir. Régina observa le doux visage de la jeune femme. Elle approcha ses lèvres de la jeune femme, l'emportant dans un doux baiser.

\- Ne mémorise pas chaque action que je fais car je continuerai à les faires encore, et encore… murmura la brune doucement.

Leur regard se croisèrent. Un sourire. Un baiser. Tout s'enchainant. Régina était avide du corps de la blonde, elle voulait le découvrir, le redécouvrir, inlassablement. Elle se pencha légèrement, glissant ses lèvres sur les seins quémandeur d'attention. Emma se cambra légèrement, voulant crée un plus grand contacte. Ce geste fit sourire Régina qui glissa une main sur la cuisse serrait autour de sa taille. Elle la caressa doucement, tendrement. Sa main glissa sur le ventre de la blonde, puis plus bas. Emma sentie le déplacement, elle se contractant en anticipant ce qui allait arrivée. Régina glissa lentement sa main entre les cuisses de sa partenaire. Elle souriait narquoisement de voir sa compagne s'abandonnée ainsi à elle. Mais elle s'abandonnée tout autant, voire plus. La blonde la possédait. Elle ne le savait pas mais elle avait Régina pour elle seule, corps et âme comme nous le disons si bien. Les doigts agiles de Régina glissèrent sur le sexe humide d'Emma qui se mordit la lèvre sous le geste, sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux pongé dans ceux de la brune sur elle. Les doigts de la brune continuèrent leur chemin, stimulant le clitoris de la blonde qui mis en place un léger balancement du bassin dans l'espoir de conduire à plus de contact. Après quelque minute de jeu, Régina répondit à son désir. Et en même temps que ces lèvres se posèrent sur celle d'Emma, elle la pénétra d'un geste doux et assurée. Entamant un mouvement de va et viens, doux, tendre, amoureux. Leur regard se croisèrent. Le cœur d'Emma se serra, elle pouvait voir tout l'amour que s'autorisé à ressentir Régina pour elle. Elle sentait au plus profond de son corps, au sens propre ainsi qu'au figurer, la douceur de la brune à son égard. Tout s'accéléra, les mouvements de la brune se firent plus rapide, légèrement plus brusque. Emma se tordait sous elle. Le feu dans ses reins s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure des gestes de la brune. Le traitement continua ainsi, Emma les mains dans le dos de la brune. Griffant ce dernier au passage. Le point culminant du plaisir ne tarda pas à être atteint par la blonde. Régina le vit dans son regard et son sourire concupiscent. Le corps sous elle se tendit, la blonde plaqua sa propre main contre celle qui faisait des merveilles entre ses cuisses et lui intima de n'effectuer plus aucun mouvement. Le temps que la tempête passe. Régina observa avec un profond amour la blonde se perdre dans son plaisir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas regagner entièrement la confiance de cette dernière, mais elle avait utilisé l'acte de plaisir pour lui signifier son amour qui était bien au-dessus de tout cela. Mais à cet instant précis. Son regard sur la blonde. Elle savait que son choix de rester à ses coté était le meilleur qu'elle puisse faire. Elle s'allongea contre la blonde, entourant sa taille avec possessivité. La discussion viendrait plus tard, du moins elle l'espéré. Emma avait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressé tendrement la brune à ses côtés. Elle observé le plafond, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça m'avait manqué…. Soupira-t-elle

\- Quoi dont ?

\- Tout de toi m'a manqué, tout de nous

Emma se mis sur le côté, faisant ainsi face à la brune. Elle caressa les flancs de cette dernière.

\- Ça

Ses mains se firent baladeuse, ses lèvres aussi. Régina su ce qui allait suivre. La preuve était dans son regard ravie et son corps quémandeur.

\- A moi aussi Emma, je suis là, je suis à toi.

Emma lui sourit. Elle accepta la reddition de son amante. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour lui pardonner et lui faire confiance. Elle demeurerait profondément inquiète quant à un éventuel départ de la brune, mais elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de cette dernière que demain matin, à son réveil, elle serait là, ses affaires toujours ranger dans l'armoire. Régina ne partirai pas.

 _(TBC...)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous, voilà donc une suite pour ceux qui suivent encore ! je pense avoir trouvé un certain rythme. Donc je publierai du mieux que je peux chaque weekend. qui concrètement... commence le jeudi une semaine sur deux ^^_

 _Les chapitre sont un peu court et j'en suis navrée. bonne lecture, et un grand merci à tous ceux qui laisse des review, c'est agréable :)_

 _bonne journée_

 _Swann S._

* * *

\- Démarche légère, sourire aux lèvres, regard pétillant… vous vous êtes retrouvées ! rit une voix dans le dos d'Emma qui se préparer un café en chantonnant doucement. Elle ne sursauta pas, habitué à la présence omniprésente de son ami.

\- Tu es si observateur Sherlock, sourit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son ami. Il rit de nouveau en la serrant contre lui.

\- Élémentaire mon cher Watson, élémentaire ! je suis ravi pour toi Emma

Quand elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux brun de son ami, elle put voir toute la mélancolie du monde. Elle se senti soudain coupable d'hérité d'un bonheur dont été privé le jeune homme. Jefferson dû sentir le trouble de la blonde qui reçue une tape sur son épaule. Emma pris un faux air contrit, avant d'offrir un grand sourire auquel répondit sans soucis son colocataire. Ils profitèrent de leur moment complice, juste elle et lui. L'un contre l'autre. Pilier de son ami. Emma caresser distraitement le torse musclé de Jefferson qui avait son menton posé sur sa tête, yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit quand il sentie la blonde lui tapoté le torse.

\- Tu sais… je pense que tu as toute tes chances avec Belle… tu vois de qui je veux parler ? une petite brune, toujours dans ses livres, toujours souriante, celle qui boit tes paroles comme je bois du chocolat chaud, et dieu sait que j'adore ça !

Le regard de la blonde était rieur. Mais Jefferson n'en fut aucunement rassuré, il ne put empêcher son corps de se tendre à l'évocation d'un possible rapprochement avec une femme. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Plus. Il se détacha d'Emma pour lui tourner le dos.

\- Oublie ça Emma, tu es heureuse, je le suis pour toi fin de l'histoire sentimental.

\- Jefferson ! ça fait deux ans maintenant il est temps d'aller de l'avant ! s'exclama Emma, désireuse de faire entendre raison à son ami. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, faisant face à la blonde de toute sa hauteur, de la colère dans les yeux.

\- Aller de l'avant ? vraiment ? tu n'es pas plus aller de l'avant que moi Emma, alors oui ton idylle avec Régina a repris son court et j'en suis ravie, mais dans combien de temps serait tu aller réellement de l'avant avec quelqu'un si Régina n'était pas revenue ? est-ce vraiment aller de l'avant que de reprendre une histoire qui s'est arrêter il y a deux ans ? Je t'aime, vraiment mais ne me parle pas d'aller de l'avant alors que si la femme que tu aimes n'était pas revenue, tu n'aurais pas mieux fait que moi, en deux ans tu n'as pas eu une seule relation stable !

\- Jefferson… essaya de tempérer la blonde

\- Non Emma ! je ne ferai pas de pas vers Belle car c'est une femme géniale et que je ne veux pas la faire souffrir à cause de mon insécurité et mon incapacité à m'engager de nouveau, oublie cette histoire

\- Refusé d'aimer par peur de souffrir c'est comme refusé de vivre par peur de mourir

\- Cesse donc ta philosophie Emma, toi qui étudie les comportements, analyse donc le mien et tu verras que je ne changerai pas d'avis sur ma décision, je ne me lierai plus à personne de manière aussi intime

\- Je t'analyse, et je vois un homme blessé qui a besoin d'un amour que je ne peux lui offrir car il dépasse les sentiments les plus forts de notre amitié, je vois un homme qui refuse d'avancer parce qu'il craint que les choses terminent mal, je vois un homme qui m'a poussé à retourner dans les bras de mon ancienne compagne parce qu'il savait que j'étais terrifiée et que j'avais besoin d'aide pour avancer vers elle. Et aujourd'hui c'est à moi de t'offrir cette aide, car si j'ai pu y arriver tu peux le faire, je le sais.

\- Non Emma ! ma situation et la tienne son bien différente, ma femme et ma fille sont mortes, toi ce n'était que ta compagne qui t'a abandonnée, alors oui, je reconnait que le sentiment d'abandon que tu as ressenti qui ta violement ramené au passé a été difficile à vivre pour toi, parce qu'a l'instant même où Régina a quitté ton appartement tu t'es retrouvé seule car j'avais décidé de passer une semaines seule avec ma famille et qu'au moment où j'ai pu être là pour toi ma femme est morte, ma tristesse a pris un tel pas sur moi que je n'ai pas pu être là pour toi et que tu as pu l'être pour moi mais difficilement. Je sais que ce départ et mort a été difficile pour toi car tu as vu ton monde s'écrouler et que je ne pouvais même pas te soutenir.

Il marqua une pause. Défiant Emma du regard. Ils ne cherchaient pas à cacher leurs sentiments.

Tristesse.

Colère.

Peur.

Déni.

Refoulement.

Abandon.

Défaite.

Les sept sentiments de cette discussion. De leur vie. Dans la pièce il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Et le silence. Bientôt brisé par la voix rauque de Jefferson.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour m'aider et je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais ne me demande pas de me rapprocher de qui que ce soit parce que je ne le pourrais pas, je n'en ai pas les épaules pour. Régina n'est pas morte elle ! Moi j'ai vu ma fille, ma femme mourir, leur cœur avait cessé de battre, le mien aussi ! Comment veux-tu que je me rapproche de quelqu'un si à chaque instant je vais paniquer pour cette personne ? si je me lie à quelqu'un je vivrai dans la terreur.

\- Mais moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur quand tu prends la route, quand tu marches sur un passage piéton, j'ai peur pour Régina, pour Belle ! De plus on est si lié toi et moi qu'on pourrait être semblable à un couple, tu n'as pas peur pour moi quand je prends ma moto ? quand je marche tranquillement dans la rue ? Alors qu'est-ce qui change ? nous avons tous tellement peur pour ceux auquel on tien, tu as déjà expérimenté la chose et tu l'utilise comme argument pour pas te rapprocher de nouveau, mais si demain Belle venait à avoir un accident va tu me faire croire que tu seras moins touché que si tu avais une relation avec elle ? je pense que ça ne changera rien, alors tu peux te risquer à aller de l'avant.

Sans l'avoir réellement prémédité, Jefferson abattit sa main sur la joue de son amie. Son regard respirant le feu de la colère. Emma porta sa propre main à sa joue. Tandis que Jefferson quitta l'appartement sous le regard effaré de son amie. Cette dernière ne bougea plus. Droite au milieu du salon. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue. Perdues dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Régina se poster devant elle, glissant son doigt sur le visage de la blonde pour venir récupérer la larme. Emme posa enfin son regard dans les yeux brun de sa compagne. Elle sourit faiblement, cherchant à la rassurer. Régina lui rendit son sourire et l'attira dans ses bras, caressant son dos tandis que la blonde enfuit sa tête dans son cou. Respirant l'odeur fruité des cheveux ébène. Elles restèrent ainsi un temps certain, ou un certain temps. Choisissez. Emma souffla un bon cou. Prête à reprendre du service dans cette journée qui s'annoncer complexe. Elle se sépara de la brune et posa sa main sur le ventre de cette dernière.

\- Tout va bien pour toi ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, sourit tendrement la jeune femme. Que c'est-t-il passé avec Jefferson ?

\- Nous avons un certain désaccord quant à son avancement dans la vie… soupira la blonde.

\- Laisse-le aller à son rythme Emma, lui aussi finira par avancer.

\- Je me sens si coupable… Répondit alors la blonde en baissant la tête.

D'un geste tendre, Régina enroula ses doigts sur le menton de sa compagne et la força à la regarder.

\- De quoi te sens tu coupable ?

\- De l'avoir poussé, d'avoir récupéré la femme de j'aime et que cette femme en question attende un enfant. Nous avions tout, puis plus rien, et là je suis la seule à retrouver un tout, à retrouver une stabilité, un amour, une nouvelle chance de vivre ma vie.

Régina sourit, puis s'exprima d'une voix tendre.

\- Mais il a une stabilité, votre amitié est son phare dans la nuit, son pilier dans la vie. Tu es sa stabilité. Il vit sa vie avec toi à ses côtés, et maintenant que je suis de retour combiné au fait que tu veuille le mettre avec quelqu'un lui fait peur, car il croit qu'il va être éjecté de ta vie. Il a peur car il craint que je prenne sa place, que le fait que j'attende un bébé le relègue au second plan car tu seras toujours occupé avec moi, le fait que tu lui aies parlé de Belle et d'une possible relation doit lui faire croire que tu cherches à avoir le champ libre pour être tranquille avec moi. Il a besoin de toi Emma, il a besoin de savoir qu'il va rester dans ta vie.

Emma jeta un regard stupéfait à sa compagne. Bouche ouverte. Stupéfaite. Puis elle secoua la tête.

\- Et bien… je fais une bien piètre comportementaliste pour ne pas avoir réussi à voir ça, je vais devoir songer à une reconversion… soupira Emma, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Régina ria à la bêtise de sa compagne.

\- Ne dis donc pas te tel ineptie, tu es parfaite dans ton rôle, mais le fait que ton ami soit si proche de toi altère ton jugement, nous sommes beaucoup moins perspicaces

\- Je suis censé le connaître depuis longtemps

\- Ne t'en fait pas, les choses vont s'arranger. Sourit Régina confiante.

Emma regarda la femme devant elle. Surprise mais heureuse. Pour que les choses s'arrangent il faut s'en donner les moyens. Et Emma ne manquer pas de moyen de détermination.

 _(TBC...)_

* * *

 _P.G.D.F : bonjour Majesté._

 _oh bien si ça vous arrange alors me voilà contraint à faire attention à mon rythme de publication... alala ces reines qui se croient tout permis ! ( bien sur je ferai attention promis )_

 _je trouve votre culture théâtral, cinématographique et littéraire fort inintéressante ! et quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps je m'en approcherai un peu plus. Et cessez donc de m'embêtez avec votre désir de retourné dans l'ombre, ce que je comprend fort bien mais vous avez accepté de quitté votre zone de confort quand vous avez laissé le premier commentaire ;)_

 _Oui la relation Emma/Jefferson est primordial, il est là pour elle, et elle pour lui. Je savais que vous réagiriez quand j'ai écrit le moment de l'abandon. Soit dit en passant je l'ai expliquer dans ce chapitre les raisons pour lesquels Emma eu le sentiment d'être abandonnée ;) Mais ne vous en faite pas, il resteras là pour Emma quoi qu'il arrive et elle aussi. J'ai mis un peu de nuages dans leur relation, j'espère que Sa majesté ne m'en voudra pas ;)_

 _j'ai pris soin de ma santé, j'ai refilé ma maladie à ma colocataire, c'est plus drôle ! Voilà à quoi sert les conversations privé, vous pouvez prendre de mes nouvelles sans avoir à mettre un nouveau commentaire sur la fiction ;) j'arrête de vous embêter promis !_

 _j'ai passé une bonne semaine, j'espère que vous aussi ? et non je n'ai pas fait de grasse matiné, je n'en fait que très peu majesté :) contrairement à d'autre !_

 _bonne fin de weekend, bonne semaine, à bientôt_

 _Swann S._


	15. Chapter 15

_Regardez_ _qui voilà... un nouveau chapitre ! bonne lecture._

* * *

Emma marchait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Belle. Quand quelque chose se passait entre Jefferson et elle, l'un des deux allait toujours voir la jeune bibliothécaire. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui peuvent écouter et conseillé de manière juste et posé. Et dans la relation qui liée Jefferson et la blonde c'était un allié de poids, car ces deux-là avaient une tendance à se laisser guider par l'instant, ce qui donnée parfois des situations houleuses, comme actuellement. Ce n'est donc aucunement surprise que Belle vit débarquer à l'improviste et tout à fait agité, la belle comportementaliste. Et avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour pose la question qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était mise en marche, la petite brune levant la main et lui fit un sourire confiant.

\- bonjour Emma, Jefferson va bien, il m'a parler de votre dispute, il va bien, il faut lui laisser du temps  
\- j'ai merdé, clairement j'ai merdé... Gémit la blonde.  
Belle s'approcha de son amie pour poser sur son épaule, une main compatissante.  
\- la perfection n'existe pas, en amitié encore moins et cela peut mener à des cassures, mais Jefferson et toi êtes doyen d'une amitié que nul autre possède, le sujet de votre dispute ne brisera pas votre amitié, le temps non plus, n'ai crainte.  
\- tu sais que je n'aime pas être loin de lui pendant trop longtemps.  
\- et lui non plus Emma, mais il doit en avoir besoin cette fois-ci.

Emma observa la jeune femme face à elle. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Comment fais-tu pour nous supporter lui et moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas bien le choix, la première chose que vous faite c'est venir me voir, me voilà encore prise entre deux feux, rit la jeune brune.

Emma baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

\- Je suis désolée Belle, t'es conseils sont si avisé que nous avons pris l'habitude, je devrais tâcher de faire un effort de ce point de vue-là.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Emma, ça me fait plaisir de vous venir en aide, cependant j'ai une question…

\- Oui ?

\- Jefferson ne m'a pas expliqué quel était la raison par laquelle la dispute s'est produite, je n'ai juste eu qu'un résumé de vos paroles, et des idées formulé, pourquoi en êtes-vous arrivez là ?

\- Il m'a parler de ma relation nouvelle avec Régina, disant qu'il était ravi pour moi, et je lui ai dit que lui aussi, s'il s'en donner les moyens il pourrait être de nouveau heureux dans les bras d'une femme, et je l'ai légèrement poussé à aller voir une femme qui l'attire, sauf que les choses ne se sont pas passé comme je le pensé, il s'est bloqué et énervé, conduisant irrémédiablement à ce que tu sais.

Belle secoua la tête. Souriante.

\- Effectivement il a du mal à se jeter dans une nouvelle relation, il m'en à parler, mais ce qui l'a énervé c'est que tu veuille le pousser à faire ça. Car il y a autre chose, ce n'est pas seulement dans sa relation avec les femmes, mais aussi dans la vôtre il a peur que…

\- Je le remplace, soupira Emma coupant ainsi la parole de la bibliothécaire.

\- Exactement

\- Régina m'a dit la même chose…

\- C'est à toi de le rassurée Emma, je ne peux rien pour vous, Régina non plus. Tu dois montrer à Jefferson que l'arrivé de Régina entre vous deux ne va pas ruiner ce que vous avez…

Emma ne répondit rien, réfléchissant ardument à la situation. La brune, voyant son amie ainsi concentrée, ne put s'empêcher de rire, faisant relever le visage surpris d'Emma.

\- Tu le rassureras naturellement en lui montrant ta présence, les prochains jours vont être compliqué pour toi car tu vas devoir jongler entre la femme que tu aimes et ton ami, mais les choses se mettrons en place naturellement j'ai foi en toi. Sourit Belle, posant tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Et sinon comment ça se passe avec Régina ? continua-t-elle alors.

\- La retrouvée c'est… juste génial, je n'ai d'autre terme en tête pour qualifier son retour à mes côtés. L'avoir près de moi de nouveau c'est agréable, je me sens complète, je n'aime pas pensée ça ainsi car avec Jefferson je me sens tout aussi complète mais là… il y a autre chose en plus, quelque chose qui me fais réellement aimer sa présence malgré ma peur que les choses se passe mal une seconde fois…

\- « Si l'amour est une faiblesse, c'est l'unique que l'on puisse pardonner à une cœur aimant » disait Christine de Suède dans _Maximes et pensées_.

\- Et l'amour est une faiblesse

\- C'est ainsi, Régina prendra soin de cette faiblesse.

\- Elle m'a déjà quitté une fois

\- Pardonne son jeune cœur amoureux

\- Je lui déjà pardonnée à l'instant même où elle m'a quitté, j'étais tout de même en colère.

Belle posa sa main sur le cœur de la blonde, doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- La maladie de l'amour on en parle tout le temps, tant et si bien que notre monde entier tourne autour, être aimé des autres, être aimé de sois, avoir des amis, avoir une compagne, l'amour c'est tout et rien, c'est ce qui nous rend heureux et malheureux, mais je ne t'apprends rien Emma, nous sommes tous passé par là, nous avons tous souffert d'amour, tôt ou tard suivant les personnes. L'amour c'est comme l'ivresse, on en boit à en être ivre et une fois la chute présente on se promet de plus jamais recommencer. Grave erreur, recommence encore et encore, certain trouve la bonne personne jeune et ils ont de la chance, d'autre pas encore, et d'autre encore, comme toi, trouve la bonne mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment alors ça se passe mal, vous êtes blessé elle et toi. Vous vous quittez et vous promettez de ne plus vous revoir. Mais vous voilà comme par surprise l'une en face de l'autre. Cette fois c'est le bon moment car si tu as pu te rapprocher d'elle une nouvelle fois, c'est que c'est la bonne et que cette fois vous êtes tous deux prête. Je sais que ça te fait peur, et tu auras peur tout le restant de ta vie. Et en ça l'amour est tout, en un seul mot nous avons résumé ce que peuvent être les sentiments les plus récurrent dans nos cœurs. Oui l'amour est une faiblesse mais elle le sera toujours, car tu auras toujours tes amis, tu auras toujours Jefferson. Et l'amitié est une déclinaison de l'amour. Quant à Jefferson… votre relation n'a pas de nom, vous êtes une déclinaison innommable des nombreuses formes de l'amour.

Emma n'avait rien dit durant la tirade de son amie. Laissant les paroles s'imprégner. On a tous peur, il nous suffit juste d'être courageux. _Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur mais la capacité de le vaincre*_. Et nous avons aucuns doutes quant au fait qu'Emma parviendras à la vaincre.

* * *

 _« Je vais devoir rentrer plus tard ce soir, ne m'attend pas. A ce soir ma belle »._ Emma relisait le message pour la cinquième fois. Une pointe de déception dans le cœur. Elle aurait aimé avoir Régina avec elle ce soir, mais elle savait que l'absence de la brune lui permettrait de faire face à Jefferson. Elle le devait. La poigner de la porte de l'appartement se baissa donc avec une force dû à la parfaite détermination de notre blonde favorite. Elle retrouva le brun assis sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur une série. L'une de celles pleines d'actions, de méchants et de gentils. Elle sourit légèrement quand elle s'assit à ses côtés et regarda à son tour l'écran. Son chat venant naturellement sur ses genoux quémandant des caresses.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce concept comme quoi les gentils ne sont jamais touchés alors que les méchants meurent à tour de bras, concrètement, du point de vu statistique ils auraient dû au moins les toucher une fois non ? après c'est toi le scientifique…

Jefferson tourna lentement la tête vers elle, regard surpris.

\- Tu vas sérieusement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Non je vais faire comme si j'engager une conversation avec mon ami le plus important, en lui faisant remarqué que parfois tu as des gouts cinématographiques qui me font peur, sourit Emma.

Jefferson souffla puis se leva. Mais Emma fut tout aussi rapide et lui attrapa le poignet, résolu à ne pas le laisser partir.

\- Ok Jefferson, j'ai merdé, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que j'ai dit ce matin, c'était stupide de ma part. Je pensais pouvoir te convaincre à aller vers quelqu'un d'autre pas parce que je ne veux plus de ta présence à mes côtés mais parce que cela me rend profondément triste de te voir seul et de me rendre compte que tu cherches quelque chose que je ne peux pas t'offrir car cela va au-delà de notre relation. J'ai peur de te perdre, et aujourd'hui ce sentiment à étai pire que d'habite, je tremblais tellement que j'en ai fait tomber ma tasse de café et j'ai engueuler cette dernière d'être tombé ! Merde Jefferson c'est une tasse ! Ecoute… je te veux à mes côtés à chaque instant, comme toujours. Je veux que tu sois là quand je vais paniquer pour Régina car tu es le seul qui va pouvoir me calmer, je veux que tu sois là quand je vais en avoir marre de ma journée car Gold va encore me faire des remarques car je ne me suis toujours pas occupé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer Graham. Je veux être à tes côtés quand tu vas essayer une nouvelle expérience, quand tu vas regarder un film qui me fera craindre pour l'avenir du cinéma, je veux être là quand la petite vieille du quatrième va vouloir te séduire, et ainsi je pourrais rire de toi et de ton charme fou auprès de troisième âge. Crois-tu que je ne veuille plus de toi dans ma vie ? crois-tu que l'arrivé de Régina va changer quelque chose ? je ne pense pas, car elle sait que toi et moi, c'est toi et moi. Je ne choisirai pas entre elle et toi, je vous veux tous les deux, car vous êtes mes deux piliers. Car, comme le dit Belle, toi et moi sommes une déclinaison de l'amour innommable. Et que j'aime cette déclinaison, j'aime ce tout que nous formons. J'aime ce que nous sommes, et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Mais ce que je veux aussi c'est que tu sois heureux. Que tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime d'amour. Mais je t'aimerai toujours. Et je ne serai jamais loin de toi car tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Je suis là Jefferson.

Silence. Merde. Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

\- Depuis quand est-tu devenue si éloquente ?

Tentative d'humour pour cacher les sentiments qui monte en lui. Rire pour ne pas pleurer. Il se retourna et pris Emma dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

\- Tu es une personne horrible, je n'avais rien préparer comme discours…

\- Ta présence est un discours à lui seul.

\- Tu es d'humeur romantique. Rit le brun

\- Sors les chandelles mon chéri toi et moi on dine, répondit Emma suivit d'un clin d'œil.

\- Et Régina ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Ce soir c'est toi et moi

\- Et un navet, fit Jefferson en montrant la télé du doigt, faisant rire son amie.

Ce soir-là, quand Régina rentra du travail, elle trouva les deux comparses endormis sur le canapé. L'un contre l'autre. Le chat fixant son lit d'un air dépité de se l'être fait voler. La brune sourit en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la blonde, puis pris un plaid pour le mettre sur leurs épaules. Ses mains glissèrent sous le ventre du chat pour le porter avec elle dans la chambre.

\- Viens-là toi. L'orage est passé et c'est toi qui en a fait les frais mon pauvre.

Le chat se laissa faire, trop heureux de se retrouver sur les draps du lit. Encore mieux que le canapé. Jefferson contre Emma. Régina contre le chat. Séparer mais réunit.

 _( TBC...)_

* * *

* _citation de Nelson Mandela._

 _P.G.D.F : bonjour majesté_

 _moi aussi je suis plutôt contente d'aller mieux. Par contre je me félicite d'avoir transmis ma maladie à ma coloc, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Pour ce qui ai de votre demande, il est vrai que je ne pas tergiversé bien longtemps par flemme je suppose ^^_

 _Ouiiii alors non... c'était un lapsus, j'ai tapé plus vite que ma parole par conséquent erreur de frappe ! et ce n'est pas un lapsus révélateur, car je trouve réellement votre culture **intéressante**. Et je sais pour quoi c'est "inintéressante" qui est arrivé : quand j'ai écrit "intéressant" je n'ai pas mis d'accent alors le site m'a corriger, et par rapidité j'ai dit "oui oui" à ce qu'il me proposer, persuadée qu'il allait me mettre juste l'accent mais en réalité non car il ne proposé seulement 'inintéressant" donc je me suis fait avoir par ma tendance rapide. Donc je tien à corrigé cette faute. Par contre j'ai rit quand j'ai lu la review et que j'ai vu mon erreur. même si je me suis senti stupide sur le coup ^^_

 _Regarder ce chapitre et tout mielleux tout mignon ils ne se battent plus ! tout est rentré dans l'ordre entre nos deux tourtereaux de l'amitié. Effectivement la phrase que vous avez cité vient de Henri Frédérique Amiel. Ne vous en faite pas, leur amitié est bien plus forte que cela._

 _je vais réfléchir à votre envie de chapitre c'est à voir :)_

 _de toute façon je n'ai pas bien le choix que de respecter votre désir ^^_

 _à bientôt majesté, moi je file sinon je vais être en retard, déjà que mes insomnies m'ont fait raté le cour de ce matin ^^_


	16. Chapter 16

_bonjour ! et voici une suite, une !_

* * *

\- Tu es déçu ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand je me suis disputé avec Jefferson, as-tu été déçu par moi Régina ?

Emma était assise sur le bord du lit, se triturant les doigts dans un geste anxieux. Régina n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se coller à son dos, voulant à tout prix lui montrer qu'elle était là.

\- Non, non bien sûr que non Emma, allons ou va tout chercher ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

\- Emma calme toi, parle-moi

Il y eu un silence, Emma tourna doucement la tête vers sa compagne.

\- Et si je lui ressembler ?

Régina lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, ayant besoin de plus d'information. Emma posa avec un infini lenteur sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- Et si je lui ressembler ? répéta-t-elle doucement. Si j'étais comme lui…

Régina n'eut d'autre choix que se mettre debout face à la blonde, prenant son visage en coupe, forçant leurs regards à se croisé, s'écorché.

\- Emma, écoute-moi, tu n'es pas lui, tu ne seras pas lui. Cet enfant sera élevé en sécurité, tu n'auras pas les mêmes réactions que lui. Je ne te laisserai pas avoir les mêmes réactions. Si tu te sens de rester à mes côtés, au côté de cet enfant je sais que tu seras une bonne mère, tu feras des erreurs, deux trois gifles partirons mais ne t'en fait pas, rien de plus anormal que des parents normaux.

\- Et si je l'abandonnais…

\- Je t'aime Emma, je te connais, tu ne reproduiras pas les schémas affectifs dont tu as souffert, tu es capable de crée la stabilité, la sécurité, l'amour et la dévotion. Je le vois bien avec ton travail, et surtout avec Jefferson. Tu as créé ta propre famille, stable et sûre. Tu ne deviendras pas lui.

Régina vit les yeux de la blonde se remplir de larme.

\- Si tu restes Emma, si tu restes je sais que cet enfant sera aimé par la plus incroyable des femmes.

Il y eu un silence. Les deux femmes s'observaient. Cherchant dans les pupilles de l'autres ces indices de véracité. Sentant le cœur de celle qui lui faisait face battre la chamade. Pendant un instant elles remontèrent le temps comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé, comme si la douleur, la tristesse, la peur n'avait jamais existé. Comme si le cœur brisé de la blonde n'avait jamais été piétiné. Comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le temps et l'espace n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus qu'elle deux. Sans crainte ni peur. Elles créés cet instant où tout nous semble possible. Où nous ne sommes pas dans l'incertitude d'une vie. Dans un couloir d'hôpital où l'on se demande si demain auras lieu. Où nous ne sommes pas devant notre ordinateur, les larmes aux yeux car une nouvelle fois nous allons passer la soirée car la personne qui partage notre vie part. Encore. Sans rien voir. Non, elles créent cet instant si cher à notre cœur. Où dans nos têtes défile les images de toutes les possibilités, aucune barrière, aucun refus. Juste des possibilités. Des millions et des millions de possibilité. Leurs joues sont sèches, les cœurs n'ont pas eu à retenir de larmes. Elles existent l'une pour l'autre à n'en point douter. Emma se sent pousser des ailes, plus résistante que celles d'Icare, car elle pourra voler autour de Régina sans qu'elle ne tombe. Subtile n'est-ce pas ? Régina, femme aux cheveux de jais, soleil de la femme aux cheveux de blé, blond comme l'astre de nos jours. Mais revenons-en au fait, aux ailes. Celles d'Emma plus précisément. Celles qui lui permettre d'entrevoir devant elle une stabilité jusque là précaire. Dont les bases ont été fondé pour la toute première fois par Jefferson, qui reçut de l'aide de Régina pour consolider tout ça, et maintenant le fruit de toute cette construction fut cet espoir de voir naître devant ses yeux un enfant, une famille. Jefferson, Régina, l'enfant. Régina, Jefferson, l'enfant. L'enfant, Régina, Jefferson. Une douce litanie aux oreilles de la blonde. Au nombre de trois. Cette répétition. Tout trois sur le même piédestal dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Tous important. Tous là.

Emma observa les yeux bruns de sa compagne. Elle sourit. Caressa le visage de la brune.

\- Tu es si belle Régina.

Doucement. Comme si sa voix état rouillé de n'avoir plus prononcé de tel paroles.

\- Tes cheveux sont si doux.

Régina sentie ses yeux s'humidifié. Là où ma voix d'Emma devait se réhabituer à dire de tel mot, les oreilles de Régina devait se réhabituer à les entendre. Ils sonnaient si doux à ses oreilles. Depuis si longtemps on ne lui avait pas dit. Son cœur se remplissait de joie.

\- Tes yeux si mystérieux et profond

Sourire. La main d'Emma caresse la joue.

\- Ton visage est si délicat

Descend jusqu'à la nuque.

\- Tes lèvres si tendres.

Douceur et volupté. Emma crut respirer quand elle posa ses lèvres contre celle de Régina. Plus précisément son âme respira. Bouffé d'air bienvenu. Apaisement délicat. Emma ne sentait que la douceur de la brune, que les lèvres qui se mouvait contre les siennes. Sous ses doigts il y avait la nuque de la brune, elle la caressait avec tendresse. Ses mains furent prises d'envie, elles vagabondèrent çà et là sur le corps offert à ses découvertes. Elles ne firent qu'un bouché du haut de la brune, obstacle à l'accès à leur territoire. Elle sentie sous la sensibilité de ses mains le ventre de Régina se contracté. Inhabitué presque à un tel contacte intime tant il était rare aux deux femmes qui apprenait à vivre de nouveau ensemble. Emma n'osant jamais faire le premier pas souvent. Avec un sourire narquois Régina se releva, puis allongea Emma sous elle. Doucement elle retira le pantalon, prenant soin de prendre le sous-vêtement avec, gain de temps favorable. Elle se releva, retira ses propres vêtements sur le regard envieux de sa compagne qui s'était relever sur les coudes. Puis bien vite elle reprit position contre Emma. Ses hanches prenant place entre les cuisses ouverte spécialement pour elle. Cependant la brune ne put résister longtemps au désir de sentir le corps entier nue sous elle. Ainsi le haut quitta prestement sa place. Offrant à la vue de Régina le corps entièrement nu de sa tendre compagne. Elle ne pu réprimer un sourire. Observant le corps de la blonde avec concupiscence et amour. Elle était si belle, ses formes collant parfaitement au gout de la brune. Une vraie œuvre d'art à ses yeux, une beauté sculpturale sans précédent. Quand ses yeux naviguaient sur la douceur de la peau laiteuse elle se sentait tel Pygmalion, contemplant sa Galatée avec force et amour. Et Emma était réel, Régina avait parfois du mal à le croire. Savoir Emma de retour après d'elle l'a comblée de joie, mais elle croyait à diverses reprises que c'était un rêve. Doucement ses lèvres glissèrent sur la peau tendre du cou de sa belle. Son souffle chaud vint s'échouer sur l'oreille de la blonde, faisant frissonner cette dernière. Ses lèvres continuer leur progression inexorable. Allant de la mâchoire à la base du cou. Laissant parfois quelque marque de morsure, preuve que Régina avait du mal à contenir son désir pour la femme sous elle. Pour tout vous dire ce n'était pas le cas non plus d'Emma qui avait entamer un léger mouvement de friction contre la brune, cherchant désespérément à diminuer la pression présente dans son corps. Les mains sur les hanches de Régina, elle la serrait contre son corps. Aux mouvements de la blonde Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, mais ce que voulait Emma, elle aussi en avait envie. Les mains de chacune caressèrent le corps de l'autre dans cet espèce de besoin vital. Emma caresser le dos de la brune au-dessus d'elle. Parfois le griffer dans l'intention d'attiser le désir de la brune, intention qui porter ses fruits car la jeune femme avait du mal à ne pas cédé à la demande muette de sa compagne. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur les seins d'Emma. Elles les caressèrent de sa langue et de sa main, alternant entre les deux, satisfaite du gémissement ravi que ces actions avaient soutirer à la comportementaliste. Et tandis qu'un de ses mains dorloté la douce poitrine, l'autre avait filer entre leurs deux corps pour venir caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de la blonde soumise. Laissant aisément présager de la suite des évènements. Dans un geste d'espoir Emma cambra son dos pour inciter la main joueuse à venir la toucher là où elle le voulait. Régina sourit et n'eut pas le cœur à jouer plus longtemps avec la jeune femme. Elle laissa donc sa main répondre, avec amour, aux demandes de la blonde. Ses doigts caressèrent le sexe quémandeur, d'abord d'un toucher léger puis un peu plus appuyer, faisant tendre le corps de la blonde qui en voulait bien plus. Régina le vit et décida de mettre définitivement fin à la torture en glissant en la blonde un doigt libérateur. Elle entama donc un mouvement de va et viens qui ne manqua pas de faire gémir Emma qui quémanda à sa brune un baiser. Cette dernière ne lui refusa pas et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Le baiser fut doux et tendre, faisant presque tourner la tête des deux femmes qui ne savait plus très bien où elles en étaient. Le baiser était le parfait opposé de ce qui se passer entre les jambes écarter d'Emma. Il n'était que douceur et lenteur tandis que les mouvements de va et viens de la brune devenait plus rapide, légèrement brutaux. Comme si Régina voulait que sa compagne sente qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle avait Emma et Emma l'avait. C'était ainsi. Regina continua ses douces tortures partout sur le corps de sa compagne, l'emmenant peu à peu vers un orgasme non négligeable. Voir le visage de la blonde ainsi bousculer de plaisir précipitait la brune en équilibre au bord de son propre plaisir. Le corps de la blonde soumise au plaisir qui se cambra sous elle n'arrangeait en rien la situation de Regina.

Emma glissa une main dans ses cheveux, essoufflée. Regina s'allongea contre elle, heureuse de voir la poitrine de la blonde se soulever avec rapidité. Bien rapidement la comportementaliste se mis sur les flans et caressa le ventre dénudé puis la poitrine offerte de la scientifique. Il y avait une telle douceur dans les gestes que Regina sentie son cœur se gonfler d bonheur. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Pour rien au monde elle aurait voulu être à un autre endroit à cet instant précis. Régina se surpris à sourire dans le baiser que lui offrait à cette instant Emma. Depuis le début de leur relation la blonde avait éveillé en elle des sentiments tous plus violent les uns que les autres. Elle lui avait fait l'amour de tant de manière différente. Mais là, aujourd'hui précisément, Emma lui faisait découvrir une nouvelle forme d'amour et de délicatesse. Toute la douceur qui était concentrée dans le corps de la brune menait cette dernière au summum d'un plaisir jusque-là jamais visité. Et même quand son corps se reposa finalement dans le lit après s'être cambrer de plaisir Emma l'a traité toujours avec une douceur extrême. Laissant sa tête reposer sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Respirant son odeur. Un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Emma… tu ne pourras jamais être lui, tu viens de me montrer que tu étais la douceur incarnée. N'ai pas peur Emma, j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi. Chaque partie de toi son parfaite, de ta colère à ton amour.

 _( TBC...)_

* * *

P.G.D.F : j'ai tellement respecter votre demande que je poste en retard ^^ la semaine à été longue !

je n'aime pas raté des cours mais mes insomnies me font raté l'heure du lever, pourtant il y a certain court que j'adore réellement, comme celui de Dramaturgie par exemple ! Pour répondre à votre question je fais une licence d'Arts du Spectacle, dans la catégorie cinéma ( on a le choix entre cinema et théâtre ). d'où le fait que j'aime m'interresser à tout ce qui est théâtre bien que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça d'en écrire ni d'en jouer.

je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser les deux embrouiller longtemps. Pour votre idée j'en prend compte, je ne l'ai pas mis en place dans ce chapitre, voulant m'essayer a quelque chose mais dans je verrai comment je met en oeuvre les suites. Oui je me suis dit que mon jefferson et Belle pourrais aller très bien ensemble, et je voulais lui offrir une autre chance.

je vais essayer de respecter l'ordre de sa majesté comme je le peux mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ( surtout quand les trams s'y mettent, là je n'y suis pour rien ). Passez un bon weekend majesté à bientôt

Swann.


	17. Chapter 17

bonsoir bonsoir, voilà une suite !

* * *

\- Le mois est bientôt terminé. Fit Jefferson en s'asseyant sur le canapé au côté de Régina qui leva la tête de son livre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton mois ici est terminé, la semaine prochaine tu pourras retourner vivre chez toi, il va falloir rassurée Emma et tu le sais, je suis persuadé que le fait que tu sois ici lui confère un confort certain, mais si tu pars elle aura du mal à ne pas avoir peur, elle va avoir besoin de toi

Ils s'observèrent tout deux. Yeux dans les yeux. Il avait gagné en confiance l'un envers l'autre et Régina savait que Jefferson avait raison. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Pas seulement de moi et tu le sais, ne t'en fais, je pars d'ici mais je continuerai ce que je vis avec Emma et ce sans fuir bêtement le bonheur qui me tend les bras.

\- Nous faisons tous des choses bête Régina, rit doucement Jefferson se levant.

Il alla aussitôt rejoindre la porte fermée du bureau de la blonde, sans prendre réellement la peine d'annoncer son entra il ouvrit la porte. Emma avait la tête en arrière, les yeux sur le plafond et tourné à l'aide de son siège.

\- On ne t'a donc pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? se moqua la jeune femme tandis que son ami prenait place sur l'un des sièges qui ornait le bureau.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis tout à fait dépourvu de manière, répondit narquoisement son ami

\- Et qu'est-ce que tes non manières et toi venait faire dans mon bureau ?

\- Le mois est fini

\- Je sais

\- Comment tu le prends ?

\- Nous verrons bien où les choses nous mène

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Je suis terrifiée

\- Je sais

Silence. Emma regarde le plafond. Jefferson Emma. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Vous savez celui de nos bêtises, celui qu'on a quand on va dire une phrase et on sait d'avance la manière dont l'annonce sera accueillie. Et si Emma avait regardé le sourire de son ami, elle aurait eu peur car quand quelqu'un nous fait ce sourire nous regardons toujours autour de nous, prêt à n'importe quoi, n'importe quelle blague, que surprise. Mais elle ne le regarder pas. En tout cas pas pour l'instant car quand le jeune homme eu dit sa phrase elle baissa d'un geste rapide les yeux vers lui. Surprise. Ravie. Sourire vainqueur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu, ne fais pas semblant

\- Répète ça pour être sur

\- Je te propose un dîner a quatre avec Belle pour fêter le départ et la nomination officiel de Régina au poste, car elle l'a n'est-ce pas ? tu as rempli son dossier final ?

\- Attends attends, n'essaye pas de noyer le poisson dans l'eau, tu veux que l'on invite Belle ici ?

Jefferson baissa la tête, voulant à tout prix éviter le regard de son amie.

\- J'ai réfléchi à la discussion que l'on a eu la dernière fois, il s'avère que tu as possiblement raison et que je devrais m'ouvrir davantage et Belle semble être la personne parfaite pour ça

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui

\- Parfait, invite là et moi je commence et fini le dossier sur Régina, s'exclame Emma ravie.

\- Tu ne l'a pas fait ?

\- J'ai peur que mon avis soit erroné en vue des sentiments que je nourris à son égard

\- Ils ne le sont pas, Régina est un excellant élément, tu n'as pas à hésiter pour donner ton aval, je sais qu'elle est capable de supporter les responsabilités du poste, de plus même si ce dernier est en sécurité élevé je ne doute pas de sa fidélité envers la société, envers moi et enfin envers toi, fait ce foutu dossier que nous puissions faire la fête. Rit Jefferson en sortant du bureau.

Bien après que ce dernier est quitté les lieu, Emma regarder toujours en direction de la porte, perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Tant d'épreuve pour enfin en arriver là. Jefferson s'ouvre de nouveau, même s'il a fallu du temps et de la patience ils y sont enfin parvenus. Ensemble, comme toujours. Dès l'instant où il se sont rencontré c'était ensemble qu'il ferait les choses. Ensemble qui aurait à traverser les pires épreuves de leur vie : l'abandon, la mort, la peur, les cauchemars. Mais c'est ensemble qu'ils se laissent une chance, qu'ils se supportent. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dans la maladie comme dans la santé. La vie semblait leur sourire de nouveau, venant la queue entre les jambes leur offrir une part de bonheur. S'excusant platement, après tout il ne l'avait pas mérité. Mais le coup du sort est un mystère pour tous. Ce fut eux, comme ce fut plein d'autre.

Emma regarder la porte. A droite. L'avenir dit on en analyse d'œuvre. L'avenir oui. Ils en avaient un. Fini ces longues heures dans le noir. Fini d'être debout dans la chambre, regardant autour de soi, perdu. Fini les instants dans le placard, larmes aux joues pour ressortir sourire aux lèvres. Masqué. Caché. Mentir. Manches longues pour ne pas voir les blessures, écharpes pour camoufler. Et plus tard incapacité d'enlevé l'écharpe, elle reste, nous protège, de quoi ? de rien mais on y croit. Incapacité de baisser ses manches, elles sont toujours relevées, pourquoi ? pour que tout le monde voit la peau vierge de blessures. Pour être sûr, pour ce rassuré. Tout ça là, c'est fini. Emma le sait. Sa peau restera lisse, son cœur entier.

Jefferson regarde devant lui. Emma non loin de lui, Régina sur le canapé, le chat sur les genoux. Il fait clair, l'appartement est lumineux. Fini les longues heures dans le noir. Fini les couloirs froids de l'hôpital. Le bip funèbre retentissant dans ses oreilles. Fini d'avoir peur que demain ne se lève pas. Fini de regarder le ciel dans l'espoir de voir les visages des défunts dans les nuages. Il peut regarder son cœur pour y voir les visages de ceux aimé dans sa chair. Il observe ses mains. Il n'y a plus de sang, de larme. Jusque les cicatrices, il n'oubliera pas, il ne le peut pas. Mais cela lui fait moins mal. Il peut penser à elles et continuer de respirer, il peut accepter d'aimer de nouveau. Elles le voudraient. Il en est certain. Et moi aussi. Car c'est cela vouloir le bonheur des autres. Il avance doucement, comme il l'a toujours fait. Ce poste devant Régina. Lui tend la main. Elle lève les yeux, regarde le visage du brun, puis sa main. Elle la lui prend. Se lève. Ils sont tous deux face à face.

Silence.

Il glisse ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Sourire. Il l'attire à lui, glisse ses lèvres près de son oreille, murmure la voix enrouée.

\- Elle a deux bruns pour elle. Elle nous a. je l'ai et je t'ai. Régina, tu es importante pour Emma, pour moi, tu dois savoir que ton retour ici est une bénédiction. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je pense que c'est le moment. Par sûreté.

Régina ne sur quoi répondre. Elle sera plus fort Jefferson contre elle.

\- Je ne te savais pas si sentimental mon cher, je suis heureuse de vous avoir trouvé elle et toi. Vous êtes ce qui est le plus proche d'une famille pour moi. Merci pour tout.

Jefferson sourit. Ils avaient tout gagné Emma et lui le jour ou le hasard avait jouer avec leur vie.

\- Je vais inviter Belle à venir dîner avec nous

\- Quand ?

\- Demain soir

\- C'est parfait ça.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Tu ne pouvais pas prendre meilleures décisions

Jefferson ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait que les paroles de Régina étaient juste. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Belle… un mot pour parler de tous les sentiments qu'elle évoquer en lui, la douceur incarnée pouvait éveiller bien des passions dans son corps endormi.

* * *

Jefferson s'usait les yeux à force de se scruter dans le miroir. Pas un détail dans sa tenue allait de travers. Tout semblait normal, dans son style habituel. La chemise rentrer correctement dans le pantalon, le bolero correctement boutonner, la veste droite sur les épaules. Le col plier à la perfection. De la paume des mains il lissa des plis imaginaires. Il souffla. Au même instant Régina fit correctement le nœud de cravate de sa belle. Elle caressa son cou avec douceur, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Jefferson mon amour, je pense qu'il a besoin de toi.

Emma rit en caressant la joue de sa compagne.

\- Tu as surement raison

\- J'ai toujours raison

Emma rit, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa douce.

\- Que tu crois, ma belle, que tu crois

C'est sur ces dernière paroles que la blonde partie en sautillant rejoindre son ami dans sa chambre. Elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et sourit en voyant le stress apparent du jeune homme.

\- C'est le grand soir mon cher

\- Merci Emma, merci vraiment, tu en a d'autre des comme ça ?

\- Tu es magnifique Jefferson

Il se retourna et fit face à son amie. Cette dernière se colla à lui, entoura son cou de ses bras et sourit.

\- Tout va bien se passer promis, tu es parfait, juste parfait. Ne t'en fait pas

\- J'ai peur

\- Je sais, on a tous peur quand on invite quelqu'un, Régina et moi serons là.

\- Je suis bien ?

\- Jefferson… réprimanda Emma d'une voix grave.

Son ami offrit un air désolé en baissant la tête. Emma releva son menton et lui sourit, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es terriblement beau, un remède contre l'homosexualité si tu veux mon avis, dommage que je sois une cause perdue, dit-elle agrémenter d'un clin d'œil.

Pourtant en tant que scientifique je cherche des solutions mais je n'en trouve pas… le plus grand échec de ma vie de chercheur.

Emma lui frappa l'épaule gentiment.

\- Grand bêta

\- Tu m'aime ainsi

\- Et oui…

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre à l'instant même où la sonnette d'entrer retenti dans l'appartement. Jefferson se stoppa et jeta un rapide regard à Emma qui lui sourit de toute ses dents avant de partir ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonjour Belle, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? répondit la jeune femme ne se dirigeant vers Régina pour la saluer.

\- Parfaitement bien, installez-vous !

Emma partie d'un pas guilleret vers la cuisine tandis que Jefferson s'asseyait droit comme un « i » sur le canapé.

\- Tout va bien Jefferson ? demanda Belle surprise de voir le jeune homme ainsi.

\- Oui oui et toi ? répondit-il avec grande rapidité.

\- Il est dans ses pensées ne faut pas lui en vouloir Belle, fit Emma en revenant dans le salon.

Les amis discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, puis passèrent rapidement à table.

\- Qui à préparer le repas ? fit alors Belle en observant Régina qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- C'est le meilleur parti de la ville qui as fait le repas, Jefferson maîtrise les fourneaux, tu devrais le mettre sur ton profil « tinder », toutes les femmes vont te courir après, rit Emma avant de sentir le pied réprobateur de Régina s'abattre contre son tibia. Elle grimaça mais pas autant que son ami qui s'enfonça dans son siège sous le regard tendre de la belle brune. Et le repas se passa ainsi, entre sous-entendu d'Emma, coup de Régina, gêne de Jefferson et enfin tendresse de Belle. Malgré tous les rires était au rendez-vous, ils se sentaient bien ensembles. Comme si les choses devaient être ainsi. Jefferson raccompagna belle en bas de l'immeuble. Ils se dirent au revoir en tout sympathie et la jeune femme lui tourna le dos pour partir. Le brun resta là, sur le pas de la porte, observant la jeune femme partir, ne sachant que faire. Soudain Belle fit demi-tour, sous le regard surpris de Jefferson qui, en une fraction de seconde se retrouva paralysé. Il bougea encore moins quand il senti les douces lèvres de Belle se poser sur les siennes. Elle se recula, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, je ne te demande rien, je sais être patiente, je veux juste que tu sache, Jefferson, que tu ne me laisse pas indifférente.

Elle repartie rapidement. Toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Et elle pourrait attendre, elle le savait, elle connaissait Jefferson et voulait l'aider à avancer, qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait. Jefferson, lui souriait bêtement sur le pas de la porte, le froid de l'hiver n'avait pas de brise sur la chaleur que son cœur venait de retrouver en un baiser. Comme délivrer de sa malédiction. Le sortilège a pris fin, ou alors… un nouveau à commencer.

 _(TBC…)_

* * *

 _P.G.D.F : Bonsoir Madame, je suis navrée je dois vous destituer de votre fonction de Majesté, je le réserve définitivement à quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Je suis navrée de temps que je peux mettre entre chaque publication, entre les cours et l'inspiration qui fait des siennes j'ai un peu de mal parfois à respecter mes promesses._

 _Pour ce qui est des études n'oublier pas que j'ai redoublé une année, et effectivement la licence dur 3 ans. Les années 90 sont les bonnes pour moi en effet. Pour ce qui est du fait que vous recommenciez et bien… comme on dit « chassez le naturel et il revient au galop »_

 _Pour le sommeil on repassera, pour le fait d'aller en cour… je m'améliore ! enfin bref ce n'est pas bien interressant tout ça_

 _J'aime écrire les moment de douceur entre les deux, j'ai réalisé votre désir du dîner mais je craint de pas avoir assez bien traité la scène, j'en suis donc désolée, j'aurait pu m'attarder dessus mais je n'avais pas les mots, pas les idées. Donc voilà._

 _Emma ne pourra jamais réellement cesser de croire qu'elle ressemblera à son « père » ( car pouvons nous parler de père dans ce genre de situation ? il ne la protège et ne l'aime pas, je ne peux donc lui conféré un tel rôle ). La peur que le schéma se reproduise l'inquiète mais Régina saura la rassurée. Effectivement elle se dévalorise en ayant ce genre de pensée, mais le traumatisme est tel pour elle qu'il est gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit, elle ne pourra donc ce défaire de cette idée. Seul le temps apporteras les preuves dont elle a besoin pour être sur qu'elle ne sera jamais son père. Oui heureusement tout ne se transmet pas, mais ce genre de chose peut crée un schéma parfois._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à vous aussi, au revoir !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Nouvelles._

 _Bonsoir à ceux qui suivent encore (que de courage !)_

 _Alors voilà, je vous mets une petite mise à jour qui n'était pas un chapitre (Merci capitaine Obvious, le commandant Kirck est fière de toi). Je vous préviens juste que j'ai un léger syndrome de la page blanche. Là où certain ont une panne de réveil j'ai une panne d'inspiration (qui ne prend malheureusement pas effet sur les blagues un peu pourri je suis navrée. Vraiment.). Donc je vous préviens juste que je ne disparais pas dans les méandres de l'absence, soit dit en passant je risque de briller par une certaine léthargie._

 _Après il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitre donc ma panne n'a pas lieu lors d'un moment décisif. Je suis gentille n'est-ce pas ? je ferai un effort pour poster un épilogue promis, j'aime bien quand les choses se termine. De plus je suis malade donc en total hors d'état de crée quoi que ce soit. Je vous présente donc mes excuses pour mon départ inopiné._

 _Et le meilleurs pour la fin : Merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur et m'incite à poursuivre. Donc un grand merci à tous les courageux qui sont rester !_

 _Voilà voilà j'ai fini mon petit monologue des forêts._

 _(TBC...)_

* * *

 _Réponse à P.G.D.F :_

 _Moi aussi je m'étais habituée à vous nommer ainsi. Mais j'ai des tendances exclusives et je met un point d'honneur à ne pas donner ce titre à deux personne en même temps ) Elle remplit à la perfection son rôle vu qu'elle répond à mes question, elle. :P_

 _Pour le sommeil on repassera mais c'est cool, les habitudes vont de bon train et c'est merveilleux de voir toutes les ressources dont dispose un corps. Enfin bref._

 _Oui les deux amis voient enfin de beaux jours se profiler. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre je dirais un ou deux. Après ça je disparaitrais surement pour un bout de temps car il faut que je me ressource un peu avant de crée de nouvelles fins heureuses. Donc nous nous approchons des adieux, j'espère vous manquer un peu )_

 _Passez une bonne semaine. A bientôt._


	19. Chapter 19

_bonsoir à tous, surprise me revoilà. hé hé, que de talent. je m'excuse pour mon absence. Vraiment._

 _maintenant trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture !_

 _Swann S._

* * *

C'est sous l'eau froide de l'hivers qu'une silhouette arpentait les rues, sachet à la main et le pas rendu pressé par la pluie diluvienne. D'un geste rapide elle tapa le code de l'immeuble puis s'engouffra dans le hall cherchant réconfort sous un toit. Sans prendre la peine d'observer cette beauté haussmannienne elle gravit les escaliers avec agilité. Elle se planta finalement devant une grande porte de bois et sonna. Trépignante sur le paillasson. Des pas pressés se firent entendre et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. La jeune femme brandit le paquet avec un grand sourire. Aidant, de sa main libre, sa capuche humide à retomber sur son dos.

\- Emma ?

\- Surprise ma chérie ! s'exclama la blonde

\- Tu as marché jusqu'ici sous ce temps ?

\- Mais non…

\- Tu es trempée jusqu'aux os…

\- Il est probable que j'ai fait une longue marche sous la pluie pour t'apporter ces croissants, j'ai le droit à une récompense maintenant ?

\- Ta récompense sera d'aller dans la salle de bain te sécher

Emma émit un sifflement désapprobateur et voulu prendre Régina contre elle mais la brune ne se laissa pas faire et fit un pas en arrière pour montrer du doigts la direction de la salle de bain. C'est donc le pas trainant que sa compagne alla chercher une serviette.

\- Tu vas me dire pour quelle raison es-tu là ce matin ?

\- Pour t'apporter des croissant avant que tu aille au travail

\- Emma…

L'interpellée qui été penché en avant, les cheveux se faisant maltraiter par une serviette qu'elle frottait énergiquement, se releva doucement en entendant le ton de désapprobation qu'avait pris la brune. Elle offrit un petit sourire gêné. Et commença à se déplacer dans l'appartement d'un pas rapide en faisant des grands gestes tout en débitant un discours dans la plus grande des rapidités.

\- Oui je sais c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurais pas dû venir, je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si on allait plus se voir, par exemple on se serait vu tout à l'heure au travail et du coup je pouvais attendre, donc cette histoire de croissant et pourri. Mais la vérité est là : ce matin je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais pas dans le lit à mes côtés et du coup je ne savais plus trop quoi faire, enfin je veux dire d'habitude tu es là et là et bien… c'était froid à ta place du coup je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquer déjà donc je me suis dit que c'était stupide car tu n'es partie que hier. Du coup je voulais te voir donc je me suis dit que je te verrais tout à l'heure à l'entreprise mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de te voir là-bas car il y aura tout le monde donc tu vas faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas et moi je veux te voir, et en plus j'ai perdue l'accréditation qui me permet d'accéder à vos bureaux parce que tu es embauchée donc je n'ai plus besoin de te surveiller toutes les heures et…

\- Stop Emma stop ! j'ai compris ne t'en fais pas je suis là, tout va bien

Régina avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne pour l'a calmé. Emma lui avait donné le tournis à bouger ainsi dans l'appartement. Maintenant elle l'a regardé tendrement en caressant sa joue.

\- Je suis là, cette idée de croissant est très bien car j'étais en train de me dire que je n'aurais pas le temps de manger ce matin, puis ça me permet de te voir car tu m'as manqué et que me réveillée ailleurs que dans tes bras ne fut pas facile ce matin, ne panique pas Emma, nous savions que je devais rentrée chez moi un jour.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Tu rentres donc ?_

 _\- J'ai le poste Emma, mon mois ici est terminé, sourit Régina en prenant la main de la blonde._

 _Elles étaient toute deux assises sur le lit, Emma observait attentivement la valise de la brune, espérant la faire disparaitre. Ce qui fut, bien évidemment, un échec. Régina voyait bien le regard inquiet de sa compagne, elle sentait qu'Emma craignait qu'elle ne revienne pas. Ainsi elle se mis à genoux devant la jeune femme, prenant doucement ses mains._

 _\- Tout va bien se passer Emma, mon départ ne signifie pas la fin de notre histoire_

 _\- Excuse-moi ma réaction est stupide… soupira la jeune femme en baissant la tête._

 _Régina se releva, glissa ses doigts sous le menton et la forca à plonger ses yeux dans les siens._

 _\- Je suis là Emma, tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il faut bien que je retourne un peu chez moi car je paie toute de même le loyer, de plus cela pourra nous faire du bien, nous poser, réfléchir._

 _Sur ces paroles elle offrit un doux sourire à Emma, mais quand elle vit une nouvelle vague de crainte dans les yeux de cette dernière elle sût qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de travers._

 _\- Réfléchir ? tu as besoin de réfléchir ? demanda d'une petite voix la blonde._

 _Régina se passa la main dans les cheveux, gênée, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir rattraper ses paroles._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire_

 _\- Mais tu l'as dit_

 _\- Je me suis mal exprimé_

 _\- La grande Régina Mills qui s'exprime mal en voilà une première, s'exclama sarcastiquement la jeune blonde._

 _\- Emma…_

 _\- Excuse-moi…_

 _\- Arrête de t'excuser tout va bien, je me suis mal exprimée, je ne voulais pas dire que nous devions réfléchir à la situation car elle est déjà toute trouvée, nous allons vivre tranquillement notre histoire d'amour, je vais devenir mère et tu seras là à mes côtés, il n'y a pas à tergiverser. Mais ne t'en fait pas tout va bien._

 _La réponse à sa tirade remplie le cœur de Régina de joie. En effet Emma lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Elle avait réussi à la rassurer. Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'elle quand elle vit Emma se lever et qu'elle sentit, par la suite, ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Fin du flashback._

Régina sourit en regardant sa compagne préparer un plateau déjeuner, elle savait qu'Emma était inquiète et même si elle avait pu la rassurer à diverses reprises elle ne parvenait pas à lui offrir un parfait réconfort. Elle savait que seul le temps pourrait faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle ne partirai pas. Elle comprenait Emma et accepter ses peurs. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment le choix étant donné qu'elle avait participé au renforcement de certaine peur. Mais elle était là de nouveau pour essayer de rattraper ses erreurs. C'était bien idyllique tout ça mais elle allait tout de même essayer. Ses yeux n'avait pas quitté la beauté blonde, une main vint se poser sur son ventre. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleure mère pour son enfant. Emma donnera à son bébé ce qu'elle n'avait pas reçu. Elle savait qu'il serait aimé. Rien n'était encore gagner, mais rien ne l'est jamais.

Emma, pour sa part essayer vainement de se calmer. Elle ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Elle avouera avec peine, à qui lui demande, que si elle est venue voir Régina c'était seulement par peur de ne plus la voir. Elle s'en voulait de ses vieux démon mais savait pertinemment que jamais ils ne partirait. Quand elle vit Régina pose sa main sur son ventre elle eu un léger mouvement de recul. Une famille. Elle allait avoir une famille. Elle, Emma Swan était le premier choix de quelqu'un, elle faisait partie d'une équation.

 _(TBC…)_

 _P.G.D.F : bonsoir Petit Guest des Fôrets_

 _Je me devais de vous tenir au courant si jamais l'un des lecteur s'impatiente quant à ma longue absence. j'offre une petite suite, je suis navrée si l'histoire perd un peu de son panache._

 _je m'étais habituer à vos question, et je suis peinée que vous repartiez dans l'ombre, mais qui suis-je pour vous retenir ? Après tout n'est-ce pas là un détail de la vie ? les gens vont et vienne sans s'arrêter longtemps ( que de philosophie ! )_

 _Je vous souhaite aussi le meilleurs. Une bonne continuation. Merci pour les deux "n" ils sont important, un vilain petit canard ne peux devenir un cygne ;)_

 _Au revoir._

 _ps : soit dit en passant j'ai pris la décision d'aller a la fac à vélo ! faut juste que je le répare mais faire ce genre de truc est mon passe temps favori, je pourrait y passer des heures. donc je vous remercie car je ne m'y serai jamais remis si vous ne m'aviez pas parler de vélo._


	20. Chapter 20

_bonsoir, bonjour. Je suis navrée de mon absence, les espaces entres mes chapitres seront encore long, cependant il n'en reste plus beaucoup, cette aventure se termine bientôt_

 _Swann S._

* * *

\- Et donc elle t'a embrassée ? et depuis plus de nouvelles ?

\- Je ne lui en ai pas demander ni donner effectivement.

Debout devant le canapé, Emma observait son ami. Ce dernier avait un regard coupable, tel un enfant prit en faute, cela fit sourire la blonde qui prit place au côté du jeune homme et posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse.

\- Conclusion tu préfères rester bêtement devant la télé à regarder vaguement des images bougées que te lever pour aller dire à une femme merveilleuse qui ne te laisse pas indifférent ?

\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour ce qu'implique les mots « je t'aime »

\- Et tu n'as pas à lui dire, tu connais la vie aussi bien que moi. Ces mots ne sont pas le passe-droit pour entamer une relation avec quelqu'un, surtout pour toi. Elle connait ton passé, elle connait tes peurs, laisse lui te montrer qu'elle peut t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire tout de suite ces grands mots là, ils viendront en leur temps comme toute chose. Mais dis-le-lui qu'elle te plait, juste ça, après tu verra ce qu'il se passera.

Jefferson avait les yeux rivés sur son amie, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous avons grandi vite tout de même et pourtant regarde les discours que nous tenons ? de vrai adolescent se posa des questions sur l'amour, sur nos indécisions de « je lui parle ou pas ? »

\- L'un de ses pouvoirs je suppose, rit la blonde

\- Que se passera-t-il si nous cessions, toi et moi, d'être vigilent ? si nous ne laissons pas seulement Belle et Régina s'approcher de nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais serai-tu prêt à faire confiance de nouveau toi ? je ne pourrais pas.

Silence.

\- Toute nos conversations sont trop sérieuse Jefferson

\- Et ce depuis notre rencontre

\- Faux, nous avons eu de beaux jours

\- Vrai, tu as peur n'est-ce pas Emma ? tu lui en as parler ?

\- L'histoire ne doit pas constamment retourner vers Régina et moi, et ce n'est pas toujours ma relation avec elle qui me fait peur. C'est la notre qui me fait peur

\- Comment ça ?

\- Que va-t-il se passer pour nous ? je vais avoir un enfant, et toi, si tu ne fais pas ton trouillard, tu auras une petite amie, mais dans cette histoire nous deux on fait quoi ? il n'y avait que cette notion avant, je ne sais pas comment garder l'équations de base en rajoutant les valeurs qui sont en vu

Jefferson pris Emma dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse du monde. Caressant son dos lentement du bout du doigts, profitant des frissons qui parcouraient la peau de son amie.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation à tellement de reprise, tu sais très bien que rien ne changera.

\- Et dans ce monde en mouvement tu reste l'éternel statue de ma vie.

\- Quel poète tu es

\- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? des années d'entrainement.

\- C'est beau, tant d'effort pour rien…

Cette remarque valu au brun de recevoir une tape sur l'épaule, il en rit. Il prit le coussin présent sur le canapé et le jeta sur le visage de son amie. Soudain, accompagné de cette bataille à l'allure gamine, tout deux retrouvèrent pendant un instant. Ils retrouvèrent l'insouciance qu'est censé être une vie d'enfant. Emma retrouva les bras puissants de son protecteur, et Jefferson retrouva la force tranquille de son amie.

* * *

Des bruits de pas, puis un coup sur la porte. Aucune réponse. Un second coup, plus fort. Rapidement suivit d'un troisième. Aucune réponse. Les pas reprirent. Incertains ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre.

\- Belle ?

\- Je suis là, dans la réserve.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Le patron m'a demandé de chercher de vieux dossier, j'ai dû aller faire un tour aux archives.

\- Une véritable partie de plaisir dis-moi

\- Toujours, un petit regeint de poussière qui fait du bien au poumon

\- Je comprends, écoute Belle…

La jeune femme sourit en voyant le brun gêné. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur sa joue, forçant ainsi sa tête baisser, à se relever et croisé son regard bienveillant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas me dire, mais je te connais. Certes je ne suis pas aussi douée en analyse que notre chère Emma Swan mais je sais quand même ce qu'il en est. Tu me plais Jefferson.

\- La vérité est que toi aussi… Mais je n'ai plus l'habitude de tout ça

\- Je sais et je te donnerai de nouveau l'habitude.

Jefferson sourit, vraiment. Avec lenteur il se pencha en avant, vers la jeune femme. Son regard braqué sur les yeux de Belle. Cherchant un contre ordre. Il posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Lentement ils s'embrassèrent, posément. Profitant de ce contact dont ils étaient privés depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Je pense que je vais facilement prendre l'habitude… soupira Jefferson une fois le baiser terminer.

\- Parfait, maintenant vas-t-en, je travaille moi

Et une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Jefferson se fendirent en un grand sourire. Une habitude simple à prendre mais qui change bien plus de chose qu'il ne le pense. Il fit demi-tour, prit d'une nouvelle force pour aller travailler. Fort d'une nouvelle source de joie.

 _(TBC...)_

* * *

 _P.G.D.F : Il est vrai qu'elle a toujours peur et ce sera toujours le cas, car avec son passé on ne cesse jamais d'avoir peur ne pense tu pas ?_

 _je ne suis pas du genre à facilité la tâche Navrée ;) Pour ma part, je suis moi aussi ravie d'avoir échanger avec toi, triste tout de même de ton départ comme je m'étais plus ou moins habituer. Je ne cesserai jamais de me dénigrer je pense, bien que si je compte bien deux autre personne ont rejoint cette lutte contre mon dénigrement ( toute deux rencontrer grâce à cette fic, j'ai décidément bien fait de poster sur le net )._

 _je suis réellement navrée de ne pas m'être mieux exprimer lors de te "destitution". Si j'ai du avoir recours à cette action ce n'était pas parce que tu ne le méritait pas, car tu le mérite enplement ce titre selon moi. Tout ce qui a causer ta chute du trône n'est pas de ton fait. Si je ne peux t'appeler comme ceci c'est simplement par un soucis de loyauté, je ne peux nommer deux personne différente "Majesté" et tout qui a fait penché la balance pour l'autre personne et bien... je la connais, c'est mon amie et c'est l'unique que j'ai ( les autres personnes que je cotoit n'étant que des compagnon de route ), je n'userai pas du terme "meilleurs amie" car je ne supporte pas ça, mais notre relation s'en approche. Bref tout ça pour dire que tu es tout à fait digne d'être nommée "Majesté" mais que pour des raisons de possession amicale._

 _Au revoir Majesté ( parce que quand même ;) autant partir en beauté )_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonsoir, une petite suite pour faire passer la nuit. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _\- Regardez qui est vêtu dans la plus grande des magnificences ! jamais tu ne m'avais fait un tel honneur mon cher, fit une voix rieuse dans le dos de Jefferson, les yeux rivés sur son reflet en ajustant une dernière fois son nœud de cravate._

 _\- Il fallait être ma femme, mais tu as refusé la demande_

 _\- Je le regrette chaque jour_

 _\- Menteuse_

 _La blonde dans son dos rit. Elle vint se coller contre son ami, posant sa tête sur son cou et enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du brun._

 _\- Tu es magnifique, si elle n'était pas déjà sous ton charme, elle succomberait immédiatement face à cette vision._

 _\- Toi aussi tu trouves ? essayant de rire le jeune homme, mais Emma pouvait voir sur les traits tirés de son visage qu'il était anxieux._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Jefferson ?_

 _\- Penses-tu qu'elle regrette ce mariage ?_

 _Emma sourit, serrant contre elle le corps du brun, sachant qu'à cet instant précis toutes les fibres du jeune homme respirait l'inquiétude. Elle se devait de le rassurer._

 _\- Elle va épouser l'homme le plus beau du pays, elle sait à chance qu'elle a et elle est folle amoureuse de toi. Elle sait que tu feras passer son bonheur devant n'importe qui y compris toi et y compris moi. Non elle ne regrette pas ce mariage, je pense surtout qu'elle a hâte d'y être, de te voir te tenir droit et fière comme un paon. A te voir lui enfiler la bague au doigt et la corde au cou, hâte que tu sois à elle entièrement sans que je ne sois dans vos pâtes._

 _Jefferson rit, se détendant légèrement, apaisé par les paroles de la jeune femme et par les caresses tendres qu'elle lui prodiguait. Il se sentait bien et entouré, prêt à vivre l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie._

 _\- Tu sais bien qu'elle ne te voit pas comme une rivale. Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi Emma, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans le célibat comme dans le mariage. Respect ta promesse. Reste._

 _\- Je ne pars pas Jefferson mais je demeure consciente que les choses vont changer, je vais devoir m'y habituer, mais le temps fera son œuvre, puis j'ai Régina pour palier à ton absence._

 _\- Je ne vais pas partir, juste me marier._

 _\- Un jour tu en auras marre de moi jeune homme, et tu auras eu raison de te marier. Maintenant en marche et viens donc te marier, qu'on rit un peu, j'ai hâte de profiter du buffet._

 _Les deux amis quittèrent la salle en riant, dans l'inquiétude qui leur appartenait en ce jour si fabuleux, ils souriaient tel deux enfants heureux de leur sort. Et comment Jefferson ne pouvait-il pas l'âtre à cette instant précis ?_

 _Il se tenait debout, fière, observant sa compagne marcher lentement vers lui. Leur sourire liés. Il jeta un regard à son amie qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. Les célèbres vœux furent prononcés. Emma en profita pour fuir la scène, le cœur serrer. Alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant l'étant du lac dans lequel se déroulerai la réception, elle sentie des mains entourer sa taille fine._

 _\- Je savais que je te trouverai là._

 _Régina._

 _\- Pardonne-moi, je devais m'éloigné un peu._

 _\- Je comprends, Jefferson et toi aviez toujours était ensemble, et aujourd'hui cela marque l'instant précis où tu es sûr que vous passerez moins de temps ensemble, tu n'as pas l'habitude alors ça te fait du mal, mais cela va passer, puis tu sais bien qu'il restera à tes côtés si jamais tu as besoin de lui mon ange._

 _\- Tu as raison, il fallait juste que je fasse le vide avant de laisser l'oiseau quitter son nid. Il me manque déjà_

 _\- Il est toujours là Emma, juste de manière différente. Puis il est beaucoup pour toi, il est normal que tu sois triste car tu te sens reléguer à la seconde place, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ai confiance en lui_

 _\- C'est le cas. Merci d'être là_

 _\- Toujours._

 _\- Tu es un ange._

 _\- Le tien seulement_

 _\- Il y a intérêt je ne partage pas, rit doucement Emma._

 _\- Je t'aime mon idiote d'Emma Swan._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi ma tendre Régina Mills._

 _Emma serra un peu plus son corps contre celui de la brune. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, comme si plus rien n'allait lui arriver. Comme si ni cauchemars ni peurs pourrait l'atteindre. Elles observaient les plis de l'eau, apaisant. Apaisées._

* * *

\- Nous avons tout vécu ensemble, premier émois, mariage, décès, abandon, peur, cauchemars. Et maintenant naissance. Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre relation prenne une telle proportion et que je reste à ses côtés, qu'elle veuille de moi assez longtemps, pour la voir être mère un jour.

\- Pourtant tu es là Jefferson.

Il hocha la tête, en souriant. Larme à l'œil. De l'autre côté de la vitre Emma lui lança un regard d'aide. Cherchant dans cette situation le soutien de son plus fidèle ami. Il lui sourit. Il était là, devant elle, avec elle. Il voyait les efforts ne fournit pas Régina, et le regard inquiet qu'arborait sa compagne. Il était passé par là lui aussi, et Emma l'avait soutenu. Maintenant à son tour. Rien de plus paradoxale que la naissance. Le travail le plus beau et le plus épuisant. Des mois et des heures de travail éprouvant. Et c'est bien plus tard que le brun vit sa jeune amie se pencher sur ta compagne tendrement puis se dirigeait vers eux. Un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Notre petit bonhomme est là.

\- Heureuse ?

\- La plus heureuse des femmes oui, fit Emma en jeta un œil à Régina et l'enfant qu'elle tenait contre elle. Le regard tendre.

\- Allons marcher tu en as besoin fit Jefferson avant de poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Belle et attirer son amie avec lui.

Emma le suivit sans un mot, profitant du calme avant la tempête. Toute tempête confondue.

\- Tu vas devoir déménager.

\- Je pense oui, mais nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- J'avais pris l'habitude de vivre avec toi

\- Jefferson ! s'exclama Emma en s'arrêtant. Le brun se tourna vers elle.

\- Nous avons le temps de voir venir les choses, laissons Régina vivre avec son enfant tranquillement, je ne sais pas comment vont se passer les choses maintenant… Mais je reste avec toi encore un peu, sourit tendrement la blonde.

\- Tu as raison

\- Tu es étrange ces temps-ci…

\- Je repensais à notre vie, au jour de mon mariage. Ou tu étais là. Au jour où j'ai eu ma fille. La encore tu étais là. Et aujourd'hui je te vois devenir mère.

\- Je ne suis pas réellement mère…

\- C'est tout comme, pour Régina tu l'es.

\- Tu es sur ? qu'en sait-tu ? peut-être que je n'ai aucun privilège sur cet enfant, après tout ce n'est pas le mien, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle ne va pas changer d'avis, qu'elle va pas en avoir marre de moi ? Et si j'étais de trop ? Si c'étais fini ? les premier mois c'est toujours bien mais maintenant ?

Arrête Emma ça n'arrivera pas, si moi j'en ai pas eu marre de moi, puis toi aussi qui me parle plus ces temps-ci, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Emma… soupira le brun

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu panique.

Il y eu un silence. Emma regardait Jefferson. Aucun des deux ne piper mot. Elle paniquer. Bien sur qu'elle paniquait. Epuisée de sa journée. Perdue dans sa peur d'être évincer de la vie de ceux qu'elle aime.

\- Je panique

Hochement de tête du brun.

\- Je t'accuse de chose qui sont fausse

\- Pas tout à fait, comme je suis avec Belle il est vrai que nous avons moins le temps de discuter toi et moi

\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, restant avec Régina à longueur de temps.

Sourire.

\- Effectivement. Ne panique pas tout va bien se passer, discute avec Régina sur ce qui va ce passer ensuite. Mais tout d'abord profite de l'arriver de ce petit prodige.

Emma sourit et plaqua son corps contre celui de son ami, pleurant légèrement.

\- Si elle accepte que je fasse entièrement partie de sa vie, cela voudra dire que je vais être…

\- Maman oui

Silence. Emma pleure. De joie.

\- Je suis maman

Jefferson la sert.

\- Moi Emma Swan je suis maman.

Jefferson rit.

\- Et moi je suis… son oncle pourrons nous dire.

\- Pauvre enfant… il n'est pas gâté dans la vie entre toi et moi.

\- Non mais il connaîtra le bonheur, je te le promets.

Ils se sourirent. Heureux. Mais Emma n'avait plus qu'une hâte. Retrouver Régina. Lui montrer sa joie et sa fierté. L'aimer. Tout simplement.

 _( TBC…)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Enchanté, Joyeux Noel et tout le bazar. Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons considéré cette suite comme un cadeau mais voilà elle est là._

* * *

C'est avec grand douceur la porte s'ouvrit sur une Régina endormie. Lentement Emma passa la tête dans la pièce puis s'approcha pour rejoindre le bord du lit. Endroit où elle resta debout, caressant avec toute la tendresse du monde la joue de sa bien-aimée. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que la lueur que nous pouvons voir dans ses yeux actuellement. Si nous prenions la peine de nous assoir face à elles, nous verrions dans les yeux de la blonde toute l'adoration, tout l'amour, qu'elle lui portait à cet instant précis. Mais pas seulement, à chaque instant où elle était à ses côtés, chaque instant où elle voulait être avec elle. La pureté des sentiments peut exister, et Emma me, nous, le montre dans cet épisode. Bien sur tout repose sur votre imagination, mais observer avec moi cette scène où nous avons Emma au-dessus du lit, caressant amoureusement la joue douce de la brune endormie. Ses yeux la fixe, une larme glisse le long de sa joue. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle se sentait complète. L'enfant battu, abandonnée, avait une famille. Elle qui n'avais jamais crut sa possible. De quoi verser une larme.

\- Emma… murmura une voix faible

\- Je suis là ne bouge pas, sourit l'interpellée.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est toi qui es dans un lit d'hôpital après avoir accouché et tu me demande si ça va à moi ?

\- Répond-moi idiote…

\- Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, tu es un être merveilleux Régina

\- Je te retourne le compliment ma douce

Régina somnoler un peu, peinant à parfaitement se réveillée. Elle sentait la présence d'Emma à ses côtés et ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Elle tendit sa main vers celle de la blonde pour pouvoir entremêler leurs doigts.

\- Tu as pu voir notre bébé ?

Emma se figea. « Notre ». Le leur. Leur enfant. A toute les deux. Ce ne fut plus une larme qui coula sur les joues de la blonde, mais plusieurs. Un mot avait pu balayer les craintes qui demeuraient en elle. Elle les essuya rapidement avant de reprendre la voix enrouée.

\- Oui… Aussi fripé que sa grand-mère

Régina rit doucement.

\- Idiote

\- Ton idiote

Emma se pencha doucement vers la brune pour capturer, dans la plus grande des tendresses, les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune.

* * *

Régina dormait, récupérant ses forces. Emma l'observait, le bébé dans les bras, le berçant doucement. Jamais dans sa vie, quelle soit misérable ou heureuse, Emma ne s'était autant sentie à sa place. Tenant un enfant qu'elle considérée comme sien dans ses bras et regardant amoureusement la magnifique brune dans le lit. Gamine elle avait imaginé ce que pourrait être sa vie dans dix, vingt ans, mais jamais elle n'était arrivée à cette conclusion. Comment imaginé être aussi bien entouré quand nous sommes un enfant abandonné et battu, méprisé de tous. Se posant chaque jour la question : « arriverai-je à survivre ». Car les ennemies d'Emma furent ses familles mais elle-même. Quand elle avait connu Jefferson, elle avait vu la lumière au bout du tunnel, mais connaître Régina c'était autre choses, d'autre sensation. Pas forcément plus forte, mais surtout différente.

Ce qui lui était agréable c'est qu'elle n'était pas le second choix, pour une fois on la voulait elle et seulement elle. Nous ne méprisions pas son existence, elle n'était pas une erreur d'être née, ses choix de vie n'était plus une abomination. Elle avait la sensation que maintenant que sa vie connaissait une certaine stabilité, elle pouvait se pencher sur elle-même et apprendre à se découvrir. Elle n'était plus oubliée par les autres. Comme si la solitude de son esprit détruit pouvait enfin prendre fin et voir les ressources qu'elle possédé en elle mais qu'elle avait fait le choix de ne pas voir, espérant ainsi pouvoir survivre dans le monde qu'elle du supporter. Son regard se porta sur l'enfant endormi dans ses bras. Elle était mère. Mère et tout ce qu'impliquer ce titre. Et alors, à cet instant elle leva les yeux, observant la brune et se jura que jamais elle ne serait comme il a été. Que jamais ce bébé ne vivra dans la peur la nuit, que tout ses appels au secours seront entendus, jamais il n'aurait peur de la voir revenir chaque soir, son corps ne sera pas bafoué de marque ignoble qui le feront sentir si différent face aux autres enfants. Elle se jura que la haine ne serait pas visible dans le ton de son fils. Elle empêchera la peur d'habiter les yeux d'Henry. Elle l'aimera et le protégerai. Elle se sentait prête à être mère. Mais avant ça, elle se sentait prête à être une compagne. Prenant ses responsabilités au sérieux, toujours malgré les hauts et les bas. Elle voulait être au côté de Régina et Henry et le resterai le plus longtemps possible. Le temps s'écoula ainsi. Entre sourire et paroles, Régina repartira de l'hôpital avec son fils dès le lendemain. Une discussion sérieuse allait devoir être entamé.

* * *

\- Donc je garde le chat et je suis pour garder l'appartement, après tout c'est moi qui l'es trouvé. Rit Emma devant son ami qui secoué la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- Et moi je vais aller où ?

\- Chez Belle

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que j'aille chez elle, allons réfléchit Emma ! s'exclama ce dernier surpris

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant doucement. Se moquant aimablement de son ami.

\- Reste ici le temps de trouvé une solution, tu dormiras avec le bébé comme ça Régina et moi n'aurons pas à nous lever pour nous en occupé, parfait tu en dis quoi ?

\- Tu rigole ?

\- Non

Les deux amis se jugèrent du regard, méfiant.

\- Tu rigole

\- Evidemment tu ne dormiras pas avec lui, mais tu peux rester ici.

\- Tu as demandé à Régina si elle voulait vivre ici ?

\- Attends-tu as vu cet appartement ? parfaite pour une famille, il est spacieux, il y a une terrasse, pas trop loin du boulot et je crois même qu'il y a une garderie pas loin, Régina sera parfaitement d'accord pour vivre ici.

Silence.

Doute.

\- Non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut lui en parler.

\- Mais si elle ne veut pas il faut que j'aille vivre ailleurs…

\- Ce serait recommencer une nouvelle vie

\- Cet appartement n'a pas vraiment de souvenir désagréable, venir vivre ici serait mélangé mes deux vies.

\- Discutes-en avec elle, sourit Jefferson avant de se lever

\- Tu restes hein ? je veux dire tu ne déménage pas tout de suite ? juste le temps que l'on voit les choses tout ça…

\- Je serai là pour m'occuper d'Henry avec toi ne panique pas, tu feras une bonne mère et puis Régina est là elle t'aidera.

\- Parfait on fait ça, je lui en parle demain. Il faut protéger l'appartement non ?

-Je pense que ça devrais aller mais… prépare le chat psychologiquement

Et comme si la bête avait entendu qu'on parle de lui, il avait relevé la tête et lancé un regard des plus inquiet à ses maitres, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas parfaitement aller pour lui.

\- Pauvre animal, nous l'aimions tant.

 _(TBC...)_

* * *

 _guest : Bonjour, effectivement Emma et Jefferson ne cesserons jamais d'avoir des doutes, nous avons ça en commun. Mais les évènements se présente bien pour eux donc au final je suis sur qu'ils parviendrons à passer par dessus leurs doute et profité. Je l'espère pour eux._


	23. note d'intention

Note d'intention

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.

J'ai disparue des écrans depuis quelques temps et j'en suis navrée. Cependant cette histoire ne connaitra pas de fin a proprement parlé, même si d'une certaines manière sa fin elle l'a déjà : Emma et Régina se sont retrouvées et on un enfant quand Henry aura trois ans elle se marierons. Belle et Jefferson vivent leur vie paisiblement, il n'y aura pas de mariage pour eux, Jefferson le refusant, bien entendu Belle comprendras. Après tout ce n'est qu'un bout de papier. Il y aura quelque haut et bas entre les deux meilleurs amis, ayant du mal à s'habituer à ne plus être l'un avec l'autre constamment. Mais après une formidable capacité de communication dont est doté l'être humain tout s'arrangeras.

Pour ma part, je ne sais pas si j'écrirais de nouveau un jour, l'inspiration n'étant plus avec moi je ne sais pas si je la retrouverai, je suis donc sincèrement navrée de finir cette fiction ainsi pour ceux qui la suivait encore et pour ce qui la lirons plus tard. Mais après tout avais-je vraiment besoin d'écrire une fin ? tout n'est pas que finalité après tout, je n'ai pris que la partie de vie de nos protagonistes et la suite demeure dans les esprits de ceux qui veulent. Et à mon incapacité d'écrire viens s'ajouter un moral défaillant, bref tout est indiqué pour que je stop là au moins cette histoire.

Je remercie donc tout ceux qui m'ont lu, ceux qui on laisser des commentaires encourageant et constructif. Que ce soit anonyme ou non.

Je tire donc ma révérence et souhaite une bonne continuation à tous.

Swann Slytton

* * *

 _P.G.D.F : je ne sais pas si vous lisait encore mes mots derrière votre écran, caché par votre anonymat qui m'a fait bien rire. En tout cas je vous fais mes remerciements de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir donné d'intéressante et parfois divertissante conversation. Je serais presque navrée que notre correspondance s'arrête ici et de cette manière Vous resterez un mystère. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et une bonne journée/Soirée._

 _Swann._


End file.
